Sins of the Father III
by samjordon08
Summary: It all started a long time ago when two worlds collided and when two people from those fought, one of them would create a universe to create the ultimate weapon. Then events took place which caused one to flee to the created universe. Now millions of lives are at stake and it will be up to a family to stop him.
1. Chapter 0- Prologue

I do not Harry Potter or Warhammer

Chapter 0: prologue

"My lord why are we doing this again?" asked a man from the shadows

"This, my dear James, is a new albeit similar experiment. This like many of the others will be an evaluation of our enemies psyche and how they do things in different situations and with different people" Said the orc emperor.

As James walked out of the shadows, a bunch of folders in hand, he walked up to the desk and a smirk on his face, looked at design documents for new weapons.

The orc emperor known as Samgon looked up from his files and put them to one side. After quickly looking around and picking up some things he needed (e.g. pens, notebooks and empty folders etc), he went to the door where he paused and turned to ask James "Want to join me for breakfast?" James replied cheerfully, "sure, I love having breakfast with comrades."

"Good, especially considering this might be the last one we have together for a good while." Samgon replied soberly. James looked up from what he was originally looking at (a bunch of Athenian style statues and other artworks) very shocked and inquisitively stared at his boss, his brother, mentor and leader. Samgon of course sensed this and was acting calm as if nothing unusual was happening and indeed this was the case.

"I'll explain over breakfast" the orc lord then happenened to glance in the direction of his number 2, "Gromgor want to have some breakfast?" The black orc considered for a moment and remembered that he had a number of reports to deliver to his best friend anyway decided to join him, "yeah ok, I was about to deliver reports at your office but this makes things a lot easier."

They entered the dining room and looked at the buffet before them and picked what they wanted, finally settling down after getting their drinks. Shortly after starting breakfast, Gromgor started delivering his reports. "The researchers at OHS-253 have progressed slowly with the spore experiments. The project is only 10% completed and the rate of progress is set to slow for some time although by how long they cannot say. Operation rubble mansion has effectively stalled and the Intel teams have picked up movement by the WSF although no sighting has been made of Harry Potter for over 48 hours now although..." He was interrupted by the emperor.

"There was major fight in which 4 members of our ghost skull unit were destroyed as well as the presence of a rusted WSF helicopter. I received the report before I went to sleep for the night. Anyway, James this gets me onto what I was saying earlier. I need you go to my new fortress country in a few hours time so you can prepare for my return. Gromgor, I need you to take over Outer Heaven while I'm effectively in limbo. The preparations need to be smooth and quiet despite interference from both within our borders and without. I, myself, will inform you of when my resurrection will take place." He then got up, getting more breakfast adding all his favourite food stuffs that he liked for breakfasts. Once he put his breakfast at his section of table, he started walking round the table beginning to resume his monologue.

"There will most likely be a lot of people, probably a number of governors, Admirals and various other people splintering off from us to build their own mini empires. Of course we know this from previous experience, however if we pit our new and inexperienced formations against the pretenders we can perhaps buy time and space especially if the allies are concentrating on them. When they hear of my return of course, they will be more subservient than before." He then quietly sat down and finished breakfast and took a very deep breath. He sipped a glass of water and stood up.

"Well, it's time we all met destiny for now but before you two go off you find a list on my desk. It is a list of projects I want you two to do respectively at your various locations during my absence but we will unleash these new weapons when I'm back"

"Don't worry we understand" replied James. He watched as his brother started to walk out the room. But before he could anything else, the emperor said one more thing. "Oh and the blueprints are also in the office and evacuate everything else and take it my fortress. I shouldn't have to tell that you are also meant to take the blueprints and paperwork with you. Time to meet death again." And he was suddenly gone like a ghost.

Gromgor and James carried out their tasks dutifully and in fact strengthened Outer Heaven, albeit, marginally despite being under enormous pressures. Samgon's spirit survived his multiple deaths and resurrections which enabled him to finally start his experiment over a hundred years later. Harry potter was made aware of the experiment thanks to an unknown spy and knew that he could find very useful allies in the parallel universe that the orc emperor was creating.


	2. Chapter 1- Born from the ashes

I do not Harry Potter or Warhammer

Chapter 1: Born from the Ashes

The year 1981. The date, 31st October. The place, Godrics Hollow.

It was the potters' darkest day. A dark lord known as Voldemort had killed James Potter in a fairly obvious way and was now turning his attention upstairs where muffled footsteps could be heard.

Lily potter was frantically looking for a way for her children to get away but could see no way out and in any case, the dark lord was coming up the stairs. Looking towards her kids, she knelt gracefully so she was practically on head level with them. Turning towards the three eldest siblings, she said "you three need to take care of younger your siblings, no matter what." Turning her attention to harry momentarily "Harry, you're in charge now" then focusing on all of them "remember, your mother loves you, your father loves you, you are all so loved. It's just so devastating for me to know that you will never meet the siblings you should have. All because of someone's inadequacy over their bloodline and their thirst for immortality. Just remember you are all so loved."

Turning her attention towards the door that was opening, she braced herself for what she knew was her final confrontation with Voldermort. "Stand aside, you silly girl" he sneered. Lily responded with a plea of mercy for her children, "Kill me, not them" hoping against hope that he would spare them. He wouldn't. His business here was to kill everyone. Raising his wand, he said coldly "this is taking too long for me since you, Lily Potter, will not step out of the way. Avada Kedavra." Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead. He stated the words used to kill the mudblood with an anger almost unrivalled by anybody. Then he turned his attention to the children, the last of their line. The dark lord then started pondering out loud to himself about how he wanted to kill the children. This alone made sure that the devil himself wouldn't want him to come to hell.

"I think I'll start off with the youngest girls" Voldermort said, almost as if he thought this was like one of the best jokes ever made. Harry, because he was a toddler, clumsily adjusted his position in way to try and protect all of his siblings. The bad man noticed this and knelt briefly to look Harry right in the eyes and say "you know, I was going to leave you for last once I knew the rest of your pathetic family were dead. Now since you seem so keen on protecting them like your mother before you, I have one last thing to say and do to you." He stood back up, quickly laughed like a madman before calming himself and smiled. Voldermort raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra." Suddenly a flash engulfed the house and the dark lord inside with that. All that was left were charred ruins, a few bits of fabric from the destroyed body of lord Voldermort, the dead bodies of James and Lily Potter and their seven kids who had now become orphans.

About half an hour later when it was thought safe to enter a giant sized man named Hagrid entered and was surprised to hear not one but several babies, somehow all still alive. He was still figuring out how to get them out of the area when Sirius Black and two other people showed up. "Sirius, did you know that Lily 'ad more than just little harry?"Hagrid asked out of curiosity. Sirius looked up and growled "yeah, although ask him" pointing to the taller, slightly more muscular one of the two men that he had brought with him "he's the one who knows best on this matter." The man stepped forward to introduce himself "nice to meet you, my name is Dr Samuel Vaso Jordon. Shame we had to first meet under these circumstances." Hagrid briefly turned his head to acknowledge the man "yeah, it is." He then turned back to the devastation that was the Potter's house in Godrics Hollow. "'ow come there's more than one of 'em?" the question directed at Samuel. "Harry is actually a triplet. The other two of the triplet are sisters, Rose and Holly. Being Triplets, they were born on the same day, obviously." He was about to continue when his friend interrupted him "well I heard of this set of triplets that were born on two different days." Samuel scowled at his friend. "Andy, is this really the time to have an argument? I mean there has just been a tragedy and you're starting an argument over what nature decides for the human body." Andy countered what his friend said, by pointing out facts that are meant to be subtle insults. "And you call yourself a doctor even though this sort of thing happens" which Samuel tried to ignore for the sake of the task they had at hand but dragged himself back into the argument regardless. "Yeah but they were hours apart, as is generally what happens with multiple babies."

They were quickly snapped out of their argument by both Hagrid and Sirius complaining that the argument was driving them insane. Both Andy and Samuel apologised with Andy saying to Hagrid, "I probably should've introduced myself first my name is Andy Inglis. I-N-G-L-I-S." Sam pointed out something as he and Sirius started moving towards the house, "that maybe is how you spell it now but every court you've gone to has rejected that spelling and so it remains Ingles. I-N-G-L-E-S." Sirius gained their attention, "come on, we need to sort this all out, get the bodies of James and Lily out and more importantly get the kids out."

They kicked and pushed rubble out of their way until they first found the body of James Potter. Sirius started to sob before regaining control himself. In fact almost everyone in the room had shed at least some tears. Only Samuel hadn't shed any tears which caused Hagrid to ask, "'ow come you are not sheddin' any tears?" Samuel who was kneeling at some pictures, whose frames had cracked and fallen on the floor with dust and ashes covering the photos that were exposed, didn't look up as he responded, "I've shed too many tears for the dead, I'm saving the ones I have left for myself and the living." He then picked up the photos and put them all in one pile. "Andy" Samuel called to as they moved through the house, "I think we're going to need some help here. Call up some of our friends; tell them they're needed for something important. We'll let them know they get here." Andy responded in the affirmative "I'll do that outside. Also if I'm outside, they'll know where we are." Sirius agreed with the plan "go ahead, we'll get to Harry and the other little guys" After Andy left the crumbling yet somehow safe building, the remaining three made their way through the ruins of the Potter's cottage at Godrics Hollow. Hagrid, Samuel and Sirius finally found the babies in the nursery then Sirius and Samuel started revealing their names "Harry, Holly Rose" who then looked up at their names being said "the triplets". Samuel then continued "Then there's Michael and Beth the first set of twins. Speaking of which, even though that James and Lily are the father and mother, they were actually born by a surrogate. A coincidence then they were born on the same day as the twins that Lily herself gave birth to." Sirius' voice was hoarse for a moment "31st of August, James Evans and Emma Lily" before calming down and regaining his composure, "7 kids now orphans. Some people now need to do some answering." Samuel interrupted before Sirius could continue whatever he was saying, something beginning with P. "Sirius, sorry to interrupt you but I think we need to start moving the babies outside and we need to get Lily's body outside, right away." Hagrid looked up perplexed and Sirius looked confused which caused Hagrid to ask "why's so important?" Sam responded rather urgently "because I've just scanned Lily's body and although she's dead, the kids she is carrying are still alive. I'll explain outside but now we need to move her body."

A few minutes later, Hagrid, Sirius and a man called Harry were coming out with the babies followed by Samuel and Andy carrying the body of Lily Potter and gently putting her down. "We can get James' body in a bit but first we need to sort out this" referencing to the fact they needed to sort out the extraordinary situation they were faced with. Samuel then quickly rushed to what seemed to be an empty stretch of road and almost all there were surprised when out of nowhere a car turned up. Samuel came back from the car with a medical bag and seeing the surprise on most people's faces just got on with what he had to do. "We need to do an emergency caesarean otherwise the kids will die" Samuel said hurriedly "Andy, need your help here, everyone else I need you to keep back and just watch out and make sure people don't come near. I must not be disturbed." Sirius and everyone else slightly confused decided to agree.

A few minutes later, Samuel had completed the procedure and he moved to address the Sirius, Hagrid and company. "Well I've successfully done the procedure, its triplets and they're perfectly healthy" said Samuel in a professional manner. Everyone one was relieved at the news until they realised more questions needed to be asked. There was an uncomfortable silence until Hagrid broke the tension by asking the question what almost everyone had on their minds "'ow come Lily was pregnant with triplets when she still 'adn't given birth to James and Emma?" The question although not directed at anyone in particular, everyone had sensed that only one person could answer that question since he seemed to know a lot about what was going on better than anyone and he knew it.

Samuel responded to the question looking at none of the adults, only at the babies where he shed a solitary tear for them, "They were first in a surrogate, like Michael and Beth, but after seven months Lily decided that she wanted to bear them and give birth to them. I carried out a procedure to transfer them from the surrogate to Lily and there are some technicalities." Sirius chose to ask the rather obvious follow up question, "what technicalities?" Samuel being the doctor that he was, tried to explain as best he could how all this worked out. "Well being an experimental procedure, in fact the first of its kind carried out, the date of the transfer operation just so happened to be the 31st of august. Shortly after she had given birth to James and Emma; the result of which is that even though they were and still are unnamed, their births are officially recognised by the Ministry of magic as the 31st of august not tonight." Samuel pondered for a moment before continuing, "I think that when Lily sacrificed herself to save her children, and I think we all agree that was a miracle in itself, that despite her expectation that the children she was carrying would die with her, not unrealistic on her part but her sacrifice for the seven meant that the three unborn babies likewise were saved."

Hagrid then noticed something about the recently born triplets, namely the two boys, which he found curious. "Samuel, 'ow come the boys of this set of triplets 'ave blue eyes instead of green or brown?" Samuel then moved and saw what he was talking about, "I think just enough of the surrogates DNA has affected the DNA of the kids so that the pigmentation of their eyes is different to that of their siblings. This does not mean that it only affects the eyes; it can also affect the hair colour. The surrogate's hair colour was blond so that could show through eventually even if not an outright change in colour." Samuel quickly had a quiet word with Hagrid before turning to Sirius and saying, "since you are the Godfather to these kids (referencing the fact he is godfather to all ten including those just recently born) we felt you should name them although feel free to ask any of us for suggestions." Sirius pondered for a moment before stating "I've thought of a name for the girl, Lily Alice however I'm still stuck on the boys."

Andy then noticed something that was happening to one of the boys. He gestured to Samuel who took a quick look at the boys and saw that the pigmentation of the eyes of one of the boys was changing slightly but noticeable enough to tell. Samuel said to Sirius "well I think some delayed reactions to the birth have just occurred, namely the pigmentation of his eyes have changed slightly to blue with flecks of green." Then Samuel's tone changed slightly, "Well at least we can tell them apart now." Sirius' laughed sombrely, "yeah. I think that, for him, I will call him Jack. The other one though, I'm still having trouble on. Maybe you'd like to suggest some names?" Samuel pondered for a moment, "I did have a few names in mind but I think it should be Peter Kazuhira." Hagrid and Sirius both looked confused at the choice of names and Sirius did openly question the names. "Ok why Peter and why Kazuhira?" Samuel looked slightly shocked but nevertheless answered "Peter I picked because I had a friend called Peter who was killed by death eaters a few years ago. As for Kazuhira, it's Japanese and it means peace. Something that this kid should be a symbol of and how we got our peace." Sirius seemed placated by this but still didn't want the suggested first name.

"Fantastic middle name but Peter Potter just does not roll off the tongue for me" Sirius said. Samuel felt there was another reason which no one else had picked up on but left it alone and had another suggestion. "How about Harry? Harry Kazuhira Potter. Yeah I know it seems like I'm cheating but the way I see it, if Harry James Potter and his scar is a symbol bringing this long and bloody war to an end." Sirius and Hagrid looked at each other before looking at Samuel wanting him to continue his reasoning which Samuel promptly did. "Then Harry Kazuhira Potter as well as Jack and Lily should be symbols of the peace, no matter how long it lasts, that we and everyone have won." Sirius then thought of something, "I want to change Jack's name a bit. Now it's James Jack..." Samuel interrupted "How about Paz, it's Spanish for peace." Sirius agreed, "James Jack Paz Potter it is then." Hagrid spoke with some sense urgency "I need to get goin' so I can get the kids to Dumbledore but I don't know 'ow to get 'em all there at once?" Sirius offered up his motorbike as transport, "You can take the motorbike although..." looking in Samuel's direction which Samuel took as a cue to continue the sentence. "Although you can only take two of them. Harry and Andy have agreed to help in any way they can and they did bring their cars along so if you just give a five minute head start you can get to wherever you're going nearly simultaneously." Hagrid beckoned them over then and talked, about which they were given the address and directions of where they needed to go. Harry then gestured to Samuel to indicate that had gotten what they needed from Hagrid so they could help out and to indicate that were about to leave. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow and good luck. Oh and Andy, for the love of god be careful, I know what you're like at the moment with and cars" Samuel said. Andy only responded with a rude gesture before leaving with 4 of the babies.

After Andy and Harry had left, Samuel turned to Hagrid and said, "Wherever you're going with them and whatever Dumbledore is going to do with them, I just hope it's for the best. Just letting you I don't trust Dumbledore." Hagrid and Sirius both looked incredibly shocked and Hagrid asked, still shocked, why. "Why don't you trust 'im? He's one of the greatest wizards who 'ave lived and you doubt that?" Samuel set out to explain why he thought what he thought. "I don't doubt that he is a great wizard. I also don't doubt that he is a powerful wizard but what I do doubt is his Judgement. You know he suggested this place" pointing to the ruined college at Godrics Hollow. "James and Lily told me that. Potter manor is unplottable and they would still be alive." Sirius was slightly persuaded by this, "hmmm, that's a good point. I can't believe that I didn't think of that earlier. All I'm going to say is that for now is I'm keeping mind open." Samuel agreed, "fair enough, I always keep an open mind for anything." Soon it was time for Hagrid to leave and everyone said their goodbyes. "See you soon Hagrid", said Sirius. Samuel also said his goodbyes, "so long Hagrid, we'll see each other again. Don't know how soon, I'm just saying we will meet again." Hagrid left with Harry James Potter and Emma Lily Potter on Sirius' magically enhanced motorbike and after he was gone, Samuel turned to Sirius. "What are you going to do now?" Sirius replied simply "unfinished business."

They both turned seeing Hagrid in the distance, then Sirius asked Samuel a unexpected question. "Anything you want to tell me that I also didn't know about before I go to do what I've got to do?" Samuel then told him about what James and Lily wanted. "Normally I wouldn't say any of this, patient confidentiality and all that but given that they have become recently deceased, I would say that can be thrown out the window. Now that you've become the legal guardian, there is one thing there is another Potter. Once again, she was born to a surrogate but this time she was given away so she could be protected a bit more. She was born on the 31st of July exactly a year after Harry and the two girls. Also in order for her protection to be increased, I deliberately put some of the DNA of the adoptive parents so it will alter whatever happens to the body namely her appearance and unlike with Lily's last three, there will be a significant change in appearance." Samuel pondered for a moment before continuing, "The DNA ratio is about 36/36/14/14. That's the percentages at least. One last thing, the family that adopted her are muggles so there may be a chance that they meet in future but I see absolutely no risk at any point." Sirius somehow looked both appeased and horrified. "How the hell do you know it's going to work well at all?"

Samuel turned slightly so that he was facing the burnt shell of the cottage. "I don't know everything that's going happen but that's life, I suppose. Anyway don't you have unfinished business to attend to?" Sirius looked concerned about what would happen to the bodies of two of his best friends. "What about them though?"Sirius asked the doctor. Samuel replied "don't worry, I'll sort them out. You can say goodbye to them properly in a few days, maybe weeks." Sirius placated by this, hugged Samuel, "thanks for everything you've done for all of us tonight." Samuel replied sympathetically, "no need to thank me, after all, all us doctors are always on hand and our job never stops at the end of our shifts. Jamie" he called to the remaining friend. "Jamie, I need your help moving these two." Sirius content to let them do what had to done started running down the street, "See you soon, Samuel." Samuel called back "see you around." Because Sirius was not paying attention, he never noticed the bodies of James and Lily potter twitching.

Later at Privet Drive, Surrey, an old man and an old woman who was just a cat were waiting around. A few moments later Hagrid had arrived with Harry James Potter and Emma Lily Potter. Dumbledore asked Hagrid a pretty stupid question about something which was completely obvious. "Hagrid, How come there's two of them here?" Hagrid explained as best he could, "James an' Lily 'ad more than one kid. Also there's more coming." Dumbledore and McGonagall were open mouthed at the statement. McGonagall then asked how many were in fact coming, "Well, how many will be coming exactly then. I mean there can't be more two of them, can there?" Hagrid shifted slightly, "well if you don't count Harry one and Emma Lily Potter, there is 'bout eight of 'em. Something 'appened which meant there is ten rather than seven. The doctor that came along, his name is Samuel; he's the one who helped us out. Thought he was a muggle at first and even used muggle terms. Turns out 'e was another wizard and knew Lily an' James fairly well. Oh 'ere comes the rest of 'em".

Sure enough, Harry and Andy turned up with the other eight babies and once they sighted Hagrid, Harry called out to him. "Hagrid, that you? We brought them here. What now?" Dumbledore queried as whether either the two people who had just shown up were whom Hagrid had spoken of: Dr Samuel Vaso Jordon. "Hagrid, are either of them this Samuel person?" Hagrid responded with a sad smile on his face, "No, those two are his friends. They 'elped at Godrics Hollow and volunteered to bring 'em 'ere. Andy was there from the beginning when we were going through the house. Harry was called in because we needed 'elp or so Samuel thought." Harry and Andy came up to Hagrid looking a bit frustrated. "Err, could we have some help with the kiddies? They've been very quiet for the trip so that's something at least." Hagrid helped out with getting the kids out the car and once they were put down, Dumbledore and McGonagall noticed the same things about some of the kids that everyone else had earlier. Seeing that this was going to require explaining, Harry quickly told the two experienced wizards a simplified version of what Samuel had said earlier. "From how Sam explained it, the DNA from the surrogate mothers can affect appearance. Anything from eye colour to hair and how it turns out, for example, curly or straight." Dumbledore noticed his use of Sam rather than Samuel to which Harry very quickly replied "Friend of Samuel privileges. Hagrid, you might be to do after meeting him a few times since he's met you tonight." Dumbledore cleared his throat to ask him something. "Do you know where I can find him?" Harry rebuffed him as politely as he could, "sorry Mr Dumbledore but he does not like giving his address to strangers, people he does not like or simply people he'd rather stay away from."

Dumbledore accepted this answer but tried legilemancy on both Harry and Andy to find out where this Samuel person lived. He was surprised to find he couldn't get at even a scrap of information. He knew that they might have detected his failed penetration of their minds, which they did, but they did not comment on it. Soon they were saying their goodbyes and they had a very firm handshake with Hagrid which might have been a bit of a mistake and invited him to have drinks with them sometime. They then waved goodbye to McGonagall who they found out was that her first name was Minerva and they simply gave a slight nod to Dumbledore. They then left in their cars to do some illegal street racing, especially Andy, just to make some quick money before informing Samuel of what had happened.

"Well considering now there is ten, not just the one; I believe that some adjustments are in order." Albus Dumbledore set about making the necessary changes, for starters changes to the letter he had written. These changes also included a summoning portkey so he could explain the situation himself once the letter had been opened and added rooms to 4 privet drive. Hagrid wiped away a tear which Dumbledore noticed. "Do not cry, Hagrid. This is not goodbye, merely a temporary farewell." McGonagall also had a sniffle and Dumbledore turned and changed the letter but apart from Harry whom he had already been aware of and Emma Lily having been told by Hagrid, he hadn't been told the other kids names so he quickly asked Hagrid what their names were. He was confused by some of the names namely those of the two boys of the last triplets whose eyes were blue. "Hagrid, what are the names of the other little ones? Also I'm confused by the middle names of the two boys." Hagrid decided to just go through all ten of them, "there is Harry James Potter, Holly and Rose, then Michael an' Beth. They were followed by James an' Emma Lily an' finally tonight we 'ad Harry Kazuhira, James Jack Paz an' Lily Alice. The Kazuhira an' Paz names mean peace in Japanese an' Spanish." They then left the little kids on the door step and began to leave. "Good luck Potter's" said Dumbledore. "Samuel did say that 'cause of complications, despite the last triplets being born tonight, fer some reason, they count as being born tonight." Hagrid said. McGonagall answered for Dumbledore as he seemed in his own little world, "Let's get some sleep and we'll talk about it first thing in the morning" By Dawn in the morning, Harry James Potter would be a hero to the wizarding world, lots of former supporters of the dark lord succeeded in getting off the hook. The wizarding world was beginning its peace, the Potter's had got a new home and Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Within a week, the wizarding world had become incredibly corrupt and the Potter's lives had already become living hell.

July 31st 1985. Azkaban.

"Let him pass, he's got an unrestricted visitor day pass" Dementors backed away. Thud, Thud, Thud. "Okay, you next." Sounds of Ruffling pockets before they stop and another pass is pulled out. "This one's good to go as well. Be careful you two." "We will. Come on, this place is already giving me the creeps" Thud, thud, thud. Sounds of feet spinning on spot, overshadowed by the screams of insanity from most of the prisoners. Very loud cackling laughter from a nearby cell. "Bellatrix Lestrange. That's what the sign on the door says. Looked like she was a beauty at one point but being insane along with this place well..." Sound of finger tapping on metal bar "I know where you're going with that, pity; powerful witch like her could've done so much good in the world. She won't even look at the fact that the "pureblood" she worships is in fact half blood, who would drain her of her money"

Sounds of walking before mutterings are heard. A Sirius Black sign was swinging precariously. "I do believe we're here." Feet on dusty, grainy floor swing round. "Sirius Black, kept you waiting, huh?" "Well, well, you're the first and only visitors outside of ministry officials I've had" "I did want to come earlier but organising a trip here is hassle. Trust me, I'd much rather do the muggle jail. It's still a hassle but at least people can go constantly." "Did you come to do small talk Samuel or was there something you wanted to tell me?" "A lot of things have happened ever since you were imprisoned. Cornelius Fudge is now minister of magic; the 11th Potter is progressing very well and..." "Oh yeah, how are they by the way? Are they with their Godmother? How are Alice and Frank Longbottom by the way?" "If I keep getting interrupted, I won't be able to say. But unfortunately there is no good news what I'm about to tell you. Alice and Frank were tortured into insanity by your relatives and some others. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. Maybe some others, I can't remember who else." "Bloody Hell, don't tell me Harry or any of the others were caught by those bastards I call my relatives." "Sirius they didn't make it to the Longbottom house because they were never taken there. Heard of a family called the Dursleys?" "Them! Petunia Dursley was Lily's sister, they fell out once Lily found out she was a witch and Petunia wasn't." "Harry and the others are with them. I know this because I happen to both live relatively near him and I happen to teach at the school he's at. Holly and Rose as well. The other seven are due in September. I am keeping an eye on them but they don't as healthy as they should be." Silence. Silence. "Switching topics for a moment, what have you two been up to?" "Well I've joined Andy and Harry doing their street racing and I've also joined Sam as a T.A. and as his assistant, just in general." "Me as you already know am teaching kids but I still continue to be a doctor. I did help out a PMC last year; they got word of my expertise and were short of skilled medical staff. They were in the oceans surrounding the Seychelles and yeah they had to get rid of some staff simply because there was no room. Got my own private medical company now and the guys who had to leave the PMC now work for me. Serves anyone, muggles, wizards, it doesn't matter to me. Probably breaking lots of wizarding laws but fuck them, the wizarding world is old fashioned and I think it will be the muggleborns those wizards raised in muggle environments that will define the future of the wizarding world as we know it."

"Oh yeah got some things for you here Sirius. I brought you some nice food as I do believe the stuff they serve here is revolting and probably doesn't help anyone's sanity." "Got that right. Where is it because I didn't see you bring anything with you?" "I flicked it inside, shrunk the hamper, levitation and weight reduction charm on all the food and the outside is invisible. Let me expand and unlock it for you." shuffling around in a pocket before it stops followed by click. "Should be about 4 months worth in there and before I forget to mention yes there is a food preservation charm on all of it. There are other bits for you as well." "What is it then?" "A magically modified walkman pretty much limitless power for it now. It can be powered by whatever, whether it is the strongest range of emotions in set distance from it, kinetic energy from moving or solar power or batteries although batteries is unrealistic for here. Got some tapes for you to listen to as well as a box which acts as a kind of teleport or apparition for non living objects." "What are these songs? Are they wizarding songs?" "No, these are muggle songs and I'd say they're better than wizarding music. They've got me through some tough times or I just like to enjoy the sound." "The songs are Africa, The Man Who Sold The World, Calling To The Night, Maneater and Here's To You. Some others as well." "The second tape is stuff I've recorded from Harry, Rose and Holly's school life so far, you'll probably want to listen to that later." "The third is what we found once we looked at Godrics Hollow in more depth." "Okay. Sam, what is Here's To You about?" "It's about two immigrants in America, years ago. Nicola, Bart wrongly executed but their deaths served as a message to others." "What message would that be?" "That our society or any with any form of death penalty murders the innocent. Do you believe that sacrifices can change the world? Think about it. Sorry we've got to go; I'll try and arrange another visit sometime." "No worries. I'll survive. Keep an eye on the kiddo's will you?" "Don't worry Sirius; besides from that small box, you'll get regular updates from tapes I send to you." "Bye Sam, see you again sometime" "Goodbye Sirius. Until the next time." Click. Music plays with walking sounds faint in the background.


	3. Chapter 2- An inspiring teacher

I do not Harry Potter or Warhammer

Chapter 2: An Inspiring Teacher

March 1990, a group of three kids were walking to their primary school one day. It was a group that consisted of two girls and one boy. Last night, they had a bad night. Strange things had once again happened around them and their siblings and their relatives had noticed. They hit the boy giving him cracked ribs and kicked one of the girls in the stomach. The third child had a dislocated elbow after trying to defend her brother and sister. One of the younger ones had also been injured; she was trying to stand up for herself and the rest of her siblings and had gained a broken arm as a result.

"Harry, do you want to check up on Emma? Her arm's definitely broken" said Holly, who was rubbing her stomach from where it had been kicked repeatedly the previous night. "Yeah, I will. What about you? You ok?" asked Harry, concerned for his sibling. "Yeah I am, all better now." She said hoping to convince him that she really was. He didn't buy it. "Okay, so it hurts like hell. Happy?" He didn't look pleased but was seemingly satisfied that she told him, "Not really but at least you've told me. What about you Rosey?" "I know it's useless for the moment. That and it hurts like hell. Now go check up on Emma!" "Ok, ok I'm doing it. What did your last slave die of again? Don't let me do that joke again for while." He fell back a bit and Harry Kazuhira and James Jack Paz decided to move up to where Holly and Rose were. Meanwhile Harry with Emma were joined by Lily Alice, Michael followed by James chatting with Beth. "Emma, you don't look too good. As soon as we get to school, I'm taking you to the school nurse" said Harry in a manner which meant that no was not an answer. Emma responded with a sneeze, "You know what? I think I've caught a cold as well so that will definitely not help. Thing is how are we going to explain my arm to the nurse because even though our teacher looks like he believes us, everyone else has dismissed what we had to say, told the people we call relatives and we wind up in a worse spot than before." "We'll think of something. Don't worry em." He then had a thought that might cheer up Emma, "Emma, want to ride on my back? Mind you, you are going to have to hang on tight with only your good arm and probably will hurt me in the process but I can take it." Emma immediately thought this could be fun regardless of the injuries they sustained. "Come on, Harry get down so I can do it" she said with a smile on her face and Harry bent down and with a sharp gasp picked her up and held onto her with both arms as best he could.

Up ahead, James and Beth were having a chat about books, T.V., good guys and villains. "Have you noticed that in some things that sometimes where the villain and good guy are having a confrontation and if the good guy has been betrayed, the villain can make total sense? Have you?" asked James, to his sibling Beth. "I think it depends on two things, the story maker and what he or she's trying to convey. Otherwise, it really doesn't matter what the story is. You could have the best characters, the best story tellers but if the story is bad then it doesn't matter and most of the time, I think, it's all fairly cliché" said Beth. "Well, I guess we'll have to disagree on this one then. Emma seems to be having fun on Harry's back" James said looking behind him, seeing Harry run in their direction as fast as he could, considering the injuries he sustained the previous night, with Emma on his back who looked like hell. "Em, you ok? Enjoy riding on Harry 's back there?" Harry slowed down as his chest started to heart from where his ribs had been cracked though this slowed him down to where James and Beth were. Eventually they all got to their school where they were shortly joined by Lily Alice and Michael. "Right, I'll join you in class. I'm taking Emma to the nurse."

Everyone had got to class and it was about ten minutes before the teacher came in. "Sorry everyone I'm late. Traffic held me up then the headmaster had some news for me. We've got a new student joining us today, so everyone try to make her feel welcome. Say hello to Julia Waters. Well Julia, why don't you tell everyone something a bit about yourself? Wait, where's Harry and Emma?" Mr Jordon had noticed two pupils were absent. His last question was answered by Holly, "Harry took Emma to the nurse's office, Mr Jordon." They didn't do 'yes sir' or 'yes miss' unless it was year six's last few months in which case they started practicing for secondary school. "Well they'll have to catch up when they get here. Anyway, Julia continue" he gestured to the girl to his side to continue. "Well, as you've just heard, my name is Julia. I am adopted. My parents have always been honest with me about that. I was told that my parents had been killed and my aunt was too ill to look after me. At least that's what they were told. What else? I do love to do drama and I play the guitar. I also like to read lots of books especially ones where I like to expand upon characters who I feel could be developed, especially around fantasy and science fiction. Also my birthday is the first of July so that will make me nine this year. I think that's it for now. I could keep going but I would take most of the day to finish, so thank you all for listening." Everyone was clapping albeit slowly to begin with before picking up pace. "Well thank you Julia for the interesting speech there. It might have been depressing at the start but not everything can be perfect" said Mr Jordon. Harry and Emma then came through the door. "Why did you need the nurse?" asked their teacher.

"Emma had a fall yesterday and hit her arm bad. At first, we thought it was just bad bruising underneath the skin but the pain got worse this morning. We thought the school nurse could help so we went to see her. It turned out she has a broken arm just in case you didn't see the splint and bandage, Mr Jordon." Mr Jordon noticed the unintended attitude but decided to question whether he knew it. "Harry, did you know you just showed some attitude?" Harry looked surprised at the question, "err, no I didn't. I'm in trouble, aren't I?"Harry said fearfully. To his surprise, he wasn't in trouble, "Harry, people can show attitude and not notice. I'm like that sometimes." He smiled at the kid. The kid looked up with a smile on his face, one that rarely appeared when he was at home. "Thanks for that Mr Jordon" and just like that Harry went off to his desk. "That is why attitude can be good although it should really be only used in friendly conversation, point something out to people or to confuse people in extremely unlikely situations although people do it when frustrated" said the teacher. The potter kids loved this teacher, most of the others considered them no hopers but not this one. He actually cared about all of the students regardless of background or beliefs. The only thing he didn't tolerate was bullying whether it was from adults or kids. Everyone had a respect for him except the Dursleys. He had put Dudley in detention and as a result, they got mad at the teacher but realised they couldn't convince him that it was one of Dudley's cousins, so they took their anger on the Potters. This resulted in a massive punishment with the result of Harry having a broken arm and bruised ribs. Holly had a broken leg and a black eye, Emma a dislocated elbow and James Jack, broken ribs, a fractured skull and a massively bruised arm and all had been starved for a few weeks. It left them severely malnourished which nearly left Beth in an anorexic state and severely weakened the others.

"Right, everyone we're going to some P.E. and I do have news for people whose names get called at the end of the day" said Mr Jordon. They continued their lessons until the bell rang at the end of the day. "Alright, if Julia, Tom, Matthew, Peter and all the Potters. Got news for you. Everyone else, I'll see you tomorrow." All those not called left, some either grumbling, moaning or in some cases cheering thinking those called were in trouble. After a moment Mr Jordon spoke, "I know you're probably wondering about why you've been called to stay behind. Well the headmaster wanted me to teach students who I thought would do well in this specialised P.E. subject. It's about self defence, C.Q.C., you should only use it in defence of yourselves on the streets or if there is an intruder in your house. Are we ready to do this?" Everyone responded in the affirmative and for over a year the group spent lots of time perfecting their skills and everyone there had a new found respect for their teacher. The skills they learnt would become invaluable in future years.

1st July 1991

"Well another year gone and we say goodbye to our year 6 pupils. We wish them all good luck." The headmaster then departed from the hall and everyone went back to their class rooms.

As soon as they were back in class and were quietly sat down with the T.A. who was called Jamie having to quiet the troublemakers, Mr Jordon made the end of year class speech. "Well this year we have seen many good times, we have been awarded best class of the year and of course we've still got to say goodbye to our leavers. Now we've got to first do our end of year class awards. Jamie would you like to announce the maths award?" Jamie proceeded to take the envelope marked maths. "Ok the winner is, Julia." The students clapped. "Ok Julia" Mr Jordon said "Why don't you open the envelope for the winner of the science award." He gestured to where it was and the girl picked it up and opened it. She began speaking, "The winner of the science award is Emma Potter." There were more cheers and clapping and this went on in this vain for some time with winners being announced and they revealed the winners of the next prize. The winners included Harry and James Jack along with Peter and a kid called Adam awarded jointly for P.E. Also Julia, Michael and Beth for reading, Harry Kaz and another kid called Archard for being the best board games players, Dudley for the biggest eater. He thought it was a good prize to win when it was meant to be one of the joke prizes. Harry Kaz won a second one for leadership just beating Harry James and a kid called Michael to the post. Best duet went to Julia and Beth once again just beating Harry Kaz and James Jack on account of the two's musical and acting ability. Eventually they had finished doing the prizes and Mr Jordon moved up to the front of the class to speak again.

"Well now we've got this done, there two things that make this particularly special. As most of you know, we throw a party for all the leavers but this year, as the school year has been extended at least a week or two, we also get to celebrate a birthday. Julia's in fact so Julia come back up to the front and everyone is going to sing happy birthday. So, happy birthday" everyone started singing once prompted and while this was going on Mr Jordon gestured to the T.A. to get the cake. The cake was brought in without anybody looking and was a complete surprise to all the kids in the class when they finished the song. "Make a wish and let's get this party started." It continued for quite a while with Dudley having a significant portion of the food although this had been accounted for. Eventually when it was time for everyone to go for summer, Mr Jordon had some last minute announcements. "Just remember, all the returning ones, that the school starts a week later than normal due to some restoration work. Good luck to all those leaving and to all those who are leaving and got a letter, they are for your eyes only. And don't forget to visit. Farewell everyone." Mr Jordon noticed Harry, Michael and Lily Alice take food with them but didn't comment and even slipped some more into the bag of one them before they came back for it.

Harry and the others looked at each other and decided to have a little picnic before they got back. They were thankful that when Uncle Vernon forgot to take their bags when they got back so took the opportunity to stash away the various foods they had accumulated so if it ever came to a point where they would be starved again, they would be able to go for a little while where they could not starve. There was a cooling system under some of the rooms in which 8 of the Potter kids which meant anything that required cooling they could be put in hidden places.

"That was a good idea of yours there Harry, at least we've got a few days worth of food should the worse come to worse" said Michael to Harry Kaz.

Most of them had gathered but Harry and Emma were stuck underneath the cupboard under the stairs. "Well they should be ok; they've got food with them." "I hear that" one of them replied. Little would they know that their teacher they have gotten to know would become an important part of their lives other than in the skills he taught them. Far away seven kids with their two parents were enjoying their life missing the siblings they had lost so long ago.


	4. Chapter 3- Zoo days

I do not own Harry Potter or Warhammer

Chapter 3 – Zoo Days

Emma woke up feeling very startled as she was feeling her brother's arms around her and was asking herself why that was. Then she remembered. They had been thrown in the cupboard under the stairs after they had apparently done some freakish things. "Wake up freaks" yelled Dudley coming down the stairs. "Harry, I think we're doing the birthday breakfast." They got up and got changed in very close proximity and once done. They got to the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast. "What are we going to do about the zoo trip?" asked Aunt Petunia. "What do you mean honey?" asked Uncle Vernon. "Well we can't take all the freaks with us." She was interrupted by Dudley wailing, "None of them can come, they'll ruin everything" in a tone which made it sound a lot more upset than he actually was. "We won't be a problem. None of us will be." Harry put in. "Well we can't leave them here and we can't leave them with Marge and we definitely can't leave them with Mrs Figg because she's broken her leg." Vernon looked at the two freaks standing before him as Petunia said that, "Well we could take two of them and let the rest do their own thing outside of the house until we come back" suggested Petunia, finishing what she had to say. It was agreed that Harry and Emma could come along to the zoo with the others going to a nearby park.

When Harry and Emma arrived at the zoo with their 'relatives', cousin and his best friend, Piers Polkiss, they had a relatively good time of it. They had got ice cream and they saw many interesting animals. The most bizarre series of events for them was when they went up to a snake. "Hey Emma, look at this." She looked at it and it seemed to have heard them. "Can you understand us?" she asked out of curiosity not quite believing her eyes. "Yeessss. Have you spoken with other snakes before?" He got a response out of the boy "no. Where did you come from?" The snake gestured its head towards a sign "never knew my family. What about you two?" as the two kids looked at it, it read bred in captivity. "We're as good as. Our relatives treat us like nothing and we never knew our own parents. The place we came from, the aunts and uncles who would be all but blood, the things we could've done. All of that was taken from us. Anyway we sympathise with you." Then Dudley rushed to where they were, punched Harry in the stomach and shoved Emma to the floor. With a sudden rush of anger, the glass had gone and the snake was free, scaring people who saw it slithering around. At the same time, Dudley suddenly found himself behind the glass which had disappeared. "Eww, he's wet himself" said Piers with Emma commenting, "Oh my god he has" and failing to stifle a giggle. Harry laughed as well which went unnoticed by all except Uncle Vernon.

Later, once they had got home, they were forcibly taken to the cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon. "What happened there freaks?" asked an enraged Uncle Vernon. "We don't know anything. It was like magic, honest" said Harry frantically. "THERE IS NO SUCH AS MAGIC, BOY. Now get in that damned cupboard of yours. ALSO NO FOOD FOR A WEEK" yelled Vernon. He then forced Harry into the cupboard and he landed hard with his head hitting the back of said cupboard nearly knocking him out with Emma being shoved on top of him.

The same day. After the Dursleys, Piers Polkiss, Emma and Harry had left for the zoo. "I hope Harry and Emma are doing ok" said Lily Alice, deep in thought. "I wouldn't worry about them. They're survivors. We all are, at least they've been able to go somewhere nice, I think" said James. A few hours later, they were walking through the park when they unexpectedly ran into their primary school teacher who was with a woman with blonde hair and he noticed them and greeted them. "Hey kids how are you all?" asked Mr Jordon. "Yeah we're good, Mr Jordon" Michael was about to continue when Mr Jordon interrupted. "Any of you had any lunch?" asked Mr Jordon. They all shook their heads, "very well, any of you been to a fried chicken place?" once again every kid there shook their heads. "Tell you what; I'll get you some for lunch. If you wait here, I'll be back in about an hour maybe more but until then at least keep to this area so I can find you again." And off he went to get lunch.

It was some one and half hours later before Mr Jordon returned. "Mr Jordon, how can you afford all this?" asked Holly, out of curiosity. "Ask another time. Have you done anything so far this summer?" said their teacher. "Nothing interesting yet although Harry and Emma have gone to the zoo today" said Rose. "There are two animals which I like yet dislike at the same time. They are spiders and snakes, fascinating yet totally weird and gross at the same time. Get one of them to tell me if you remember to." There was moments silence before Mr Jordon decided to get them a McDonalds for dinner despite being aware of most of them having not finished all the fried chicken and they decided they wanted to get some for Harry and Emma for when they got back from the zoo. Eventually they parted ways and the Potters got home to find out Harry and Emma were locked in their cupboard and not to be given any food for a week. They decided to store away some of the food for when Harry and Emma stopped being starved. They eventually went to sleep, all of them trying to figure out how the day's events turned out.

Emma and Harry had just about started to fall asleep when Emma felt something poke into her bottom. Turning her head slightly so she could barely see what it was. "Harry" she whispered, "your thingy is doing that thing again." "Sorry about that" he whispered back and tried to adjust his position with little success, "any better?" "Not really. It's sticking into my back now but you did the best you could. Let's just get some rest now shall we?" replied Emma and both quickly fell asleep. And because it was the middle of summer, the rest of the Potters experienced varying degrees of heat affecting them at night. Holly experienced this by far the worst of all the siblings. She wore nothing above the waist and below the waist she was only in her underwear. The bed sizes and the way they organised themselves due to a lack of Sex Ed meant that neither male or female were segregated and it was typically one girl and one boy to a bed. Harry Kaz slept next to Holly and he often had to hug something when he slept and this meant that when hugging Holly, he was in fact touching her breasts but he had no idea what this in fact meant until he was told in future. They woke up in the morning not knowing what events had in store for them.


	5. Chapter 4- revelations

I do not own Harry Potter or Warhammer

Chapter 4 – A Giant Arrival/ The Keeper Of Answers And Keys

In the front garden of the Dursley household, both Harry's, James Jack and Michael were doing a lot of gardening when a pair of attractive teenage girls, one of whom was a redhead, walked by. "Well I'll be back in a moment" said Harry who walked off into the house. "What do you think he's doing" asked James Jack. "I think to rub off some tension, I think" replied Harry Kaz, not realising the implications of what Harry was actually doing. None of them had any Sex Ed, so for all the Potters, they had no idea what was going on with their bodies and anything they learnt, they learnt from scratch.

The following day, Harry and Emma were making breakfast while everyone else was doing cleaning or gardening. "What's that flying towards the house?" asked Beth looking out of the window. The flying object came closer towards the house and it became clear it was some kind of bird. "What the-!" said Vernon as the bird flew past. As it turned out, it was an owl and was in fact carrying letters for Harry, Holly and Rose. Harry read the envelope. "Harry Potter, The Cupboard under the stairs, 4 Privet Drive." Holly and Rose looked at their envelopes with a sense of confusion as theirs had their names on it but also confidential information on it. Harry was able to open his and read some of his letter; "Harry Potter you have been accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry." That was as much as he read before Vernon took all the letters away. And locked eight of the Potter's in their rooms and much to the annoyance of Dudley, moved Harry and Emma to the smallest upstairs bedroom.

Unfortunately, from the Dursleys perspective and to the amusement of the Potters, more owls came to the house the next day and every kind of opening was blocked off to prevent the seemingly magical letters from entering. Eventually Uncle Vernon's improvised blocks eventually gave way and the house was flooded with letters delivered by owls. Vernon took to renting a rather long motor home and bundled everyone on to it. The owls tracked them down and it was about a week before Vernon thought he found an ideal place to escape the owls. It was a remote island, surrounded by generally rough water and it seemed perfect.

"Well I and the rest of us want to wish you three a happy birthday" said Emma quietly while Beth was drawing a birthday cake on the floor with the dust, ashes and dirt that had been built up for many years. "Make a wish, you three", said Harry Kaz and after the triplets looked at each other, they blew out the imaginary cake, none of them knowing yet not knowing what each other wanted. Then a bang was heard and the Dursleys were alarmed. The loud banging continued, "whoever you are, I'm warning you I'm armed so you had better leave now" shouted Vernon. This was ignored and the bangs continued. The seven youngest moved behind the triplets and Harry, Holly and Rose moved to protect them as best they could. Eventually the door finally fell and a giant of a man came through the door and the wind that suddenly came through burnt out the fire in the fireplace. "Ah, sorry about that. Sometimes forge' me own strength. There you all are" looking at the Potter children. "Sorry but who are you?" harry asked. Before the giant man could answer the question, Vernon shouted angrily at the man, "I demand you leave now sir. You are breaking and entering." That was as much as he said before being intimidated by the giant of a man, "Shut up Dursley, you big prune" before the giant man turned to the fireplace to warm up a bit. The Potters, still confused by the whole situation, looked at each other and James Jack cleared his throat to gain the mysterious mans attention. Harry and Emma took a wary step forward and the biggest man they had ever seen looked in their direction with a sense of bittersweet nostalgia. "Excuse me sir" started Harry before continuing with a question, "But who are you? You never answered." "My name is Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts but of course ye know about Hogwarts" he replied, assuming that the Potter children had been told about Hogwarts. "Err, no we don't know anything about it" replied Harry. "Well don't you know 'bout where your parents learnt it all?" asked Hagrid. Harry and Emma looked at each other and then their siblings and back at each other before Emma looked at Mr Hagrid. "What were they? Were they doctors or something?" asked Emma, confused by what the man was talking about. "DURSLEY! Are you tellin' me they don't know anything?" Hagrid asked clearly enraged by the Potters lack of knowledge about their heritage. "Well we know maths and lots of other subjects" said Holly not knowing what this Hagrid person was talking about. "Well, I guess it falls to me to tell you all then" Hagrid said to them before being angrily interrupted by the man who seemed to be turning purple with rage. "I demand you stop this right now. When we took them in, we swore we'd put a stop to all of the freakish nonsense." What did Uncle Vernon mean and how did that relate to the giant man, thought Emma. "You, Harry are a Wizard" Hagrid told Harry and Harry had to blink and shake his head to make sure he had heard correctly.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked the man. "And the rest of you are witches and wizards also" said Hagrid. The rest of the Potters looked at each other startled at the revelation and Vernon became really angry that their heritage had been revealed to them. "Now you've done it. Now they will not go to that freak school with that Freak headmaster" Uncle Vernon said enraged before Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the coward. "NEVER. INSULT. ALBUS. DUMBLEDORE. IN. FRONT. OF. ME. Now where was I. Were you told of how your parents died?" asked Hagrid pretty much knowing that the answer they were going to give was not going to be the truth, thanks to those damned Dursleys. However Harry had a flashback of the fateful night in 1991,"You three need to take care of your younger siblings. Harry you're in charge now. Remember you are all so loved. It's just so devastating for me to know that you will never meet the siblings you should have" spoke the voice of their mum in Harry's Memory. This caused Harry to exclaim, "Mum!" and everyone looked in his direction. "Harry?" asked Emma but Harry did not turn in her direction but rather in Hagrid's direction, "How did our parents die?" he asked with a sense of sadness. Before Hagrid could answer, Emma spoke up, both telling and not telling Mr Hagrid, "Well we were told that they died in a car crash but..." Harry continued, "But I think that they were lying." "James an' Lily Potter died in a car crash! How ridiculous. They were some of the best people you could've ever known." "Well, they are not going to that freak school and that's that" Vernon replied angrily and hastily. "It's not up to muggles such as yourselves to decide that" replied Hagrid sternly and he put down a cake, "nearly forgot abou' this but happy birthday; it might be a bit squashed so sorry about that." "Thanks" replied Harry Kaz before following up with a question "What's a muggle?" Hagrid answered the question as simply as possible, "non magical folk." Dudley tried to sneak towards the cake that the strange man put down, so he could eat it, this was noticed by Hagrid. He pointed his umbrella at the lumpy kid and a beam of light hit the kid and a pig's tail appeared which caused Petunia and Vernon to scream in horror. Dudley followed suit once he saw this. "Don't tell anyone I did that. Strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic so I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone" said Hagrid who looked towards the Potter kids, the boys who simply smiled at each other and the girls who were having a quiet giggle. "Oh, by the way got to send this message to Dumbledore" and the message read, 'Found the Potters, doing fine here. Now going to contact him.' The giant man then took what initially appeared to be a fluffy ball out of his pocket. On closer inspection, the fluffy ball turned out to be a tiny little owl which took the letter and flew away.

"Anyway we've got to go..." said Hagrid before he was interrupted by Harry asking an important question to them. "Hagrid who killed our parents?" he asked with a sense of sadness. "I can't say the name" said Hagrid who started shaking at the mere thought of the name. "Can you write it down?" asked Emma who wanted to know the name of the person. "Can't spell it. Ok, it's Voldemort" said Hagrid. "Voldemort?" both Harry and Emma asked, "Shhhh. Don't say that name." "What's so bad about a name?" asked Harry confused by the reaction. "It's not the name that causes so much fear. It was the actions of the person that did all those things that caused it. You see he killed off many of the big families. The McKinnons, the Prewitts, the Bones, many families killed by the war" explained Hagrid. There was a moment of silence in the room before he remembered the job he had to do. "Oh yeah, we need to meet someone tomorrow morning. His name is Samuel Vaso Jordon." All of the people became wide eyed at the name before the Potter children exclaimed "Our teacher! He's a Wizard?" Hagrid was startled by this revelation, "Well I guess the need fer introduction is no longer needed." The Potter siblings looked at each other before turning to Hagrid and saying in a rather stern voice that meant they were not going to take no for an answer, "We would still like to see him. He can then answer some of our questions."

Very early the next morning, the Dursleys went back to private drive and Hagrid took the Potter siblings to meet Mr Jordon. Harry pressed the door bell and it took a moment for everyone to hear moans coming from what was presumably an upstairs bedroom. Holly then pressed the door bell again instead of Harry and a voice from inside the house shouted, "Wait just a minute." There was movement being heard followed by thundering down some stairs. "Just a minute babe, I'll be right back" they heard a shout that was quickly descending from where a person was moving downstairs. They heard locks being unlocked and the door opened to reveal their teacher in nothing more than boxers and a dressing gown. "Hello, oh it's you Hagrid" said Mr Jordon, "What are you doing here?" Hagrid then spoke with a cheery but serious voice, "Sam, we, well Dumbledore wants your help in a matter of some importance." Samuel looked frustrated at being interrupted from whatever he was doing but remained cheery regardless, "If you want to wait in the kitchen and I'll get changed" and started heading up the stairs calling up to the woman upstairs, "Babe, we'll pick this up later."

It was about 20 minutes later, Mr Jordon and his girlfriend had come down and while she just had fried eggs on toast, he had a full fry up and a gammon sandwich on the side which caused the woman to snort. "Do you really need all that food?" asked the attractive blonde. "You that with the many jobs that I do, I need as much energy as possible preferably at breakfast" said Samuel feeling very frustrated. "Can we get back to the issues at hand?" she asked. "Yes, lets. Feel free to pick at any food, you lot. Now Hagrid, please explain the situation as best as possible and how I'm needed" Samuel stated while eating his breakfast with numerous glasses of water and coca-cola getting drunk. He gestured to Hagrid that he was listening, "Well, Professor Dumbledore..." he was interrupted by Samuel momentarily who said one of his personal rules for the house, "Hagrid, you keep forgetting that in this house we don't use titles, either first names or surnames or some cases both anyway continue" before he dug back into his breakfast, "Anyway, as you know, Harry, Holly and Rose are due to go to Hogwarts this September but he wants the existence of the remaining Potters a secret. The same goes fer Holly and Rose. Ya see..." Hagrid had to pause to have a drink of water before continuing, "Dumbledore believes they will be better protected if no-one knows about them fer the time being." Samuel nearly finished his breakfast before asking a question, "What about Holly and Rose? I mean they can't exactly be going around being orphans and if they're seen with Harry, the wizarding public would start ask questions." There was a moment of pause before Samuel realised what Dumbledore wanted him to do, "Oh I know, he wants me to act in some capacity as some sort of guardian for Holly and Rose." "Errrm, yeah. That's the idea. So will you do it?" asked Hagrid. Samuel pondered for a moment before responding to the request "Am I going to be paid for this?" he asked. Hagrid nodded and he continued, "I'll do it but whatever he was going to pay, he's going to have to pay 20% extra. Also I'm doing it for them, not him." The tone that their teacher was using showed that there was sort of mistrust aimed at this Dumbledore person. Hagrid frowned but refrained from commenting on the matter instead moving onto the topic of today, "Well, I think you should all have a talk considering that you lot wanted to do this" he looked in the direction of the kids before getting up and looking through the book and Magazine collection.

"So, what is it you would like to talk about?" asked Mr Jordon. "Well how come you never told us that you were a wizard?" asked Harry followed by a question from James, "And how come you never told us that we were wizards and witches?" "Well, how do you think that would've gone with you? I think you would have doubted me. Wouldn't you?" he shot them a sad smile as he said that. "Well I'll just say this for now, I was there at your births and your parents were some of the best people you could have ever known. If they were alive now..." he left that last part unsaid. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke, "Well we need ter take Emma, James, the other Harry, the other James, Lily Alice, Beth and Michael back ter privet drive while we take Harry, Rose and Holly ter diagon alley fer the day" Hagrid said. This was followed by Samuel talking in a serious tone, "While Rose and Holly pretend to be my kids." Anything that was about to be said by either of the two men was interrupted by Harry protesting, "No, I don't want to pretend that I'm an only child. My brothers and sisters are all I've got." Samuel looked sympathetic to the boy's anguish, "Harry, I've been your teacher for five, maybe six years so I can see what you're saying but think of it this way. If no one knows about them, when all of you are able to go, the bigger the shock, the more well known you'll all be because of it. They see you as a legend in the wizarding world. They've told many stories about you, Harry. Most of them fictional but that hardly matters, what matters is that you can make a difference." Emma then commented, "You speak as though they consider it paradise." Samuel turned his head towards her, "Most of them don't but even so if you think you've found paradise, then paradise is somewhere you really don't want to be." Hagrid coughed to gain their attention, "Sorry but we need to get movin'"

The seven youngest Potters were dropped off at private drive while Harry, Holly and Rose were driven to London by Hagrid and Samuel and so began an eventful trip to London. "Right, shall we all meet at Olivander's later after we've been to Gringotts" Samuel said before continuing with a smile on his face, "We'll meet you outside Gringotts. Holly, Rose, hold on tight." Samuel held his girlfriend and the two girls tightly and they disappeared from sight to the astonishment of Harry and to the alarm of Hagrid. "He shouldn't 'ave done that!" cried Hagrid. "Why not?" asked Harry not seeing the problem. "Nothin'. I'll explain another time, come on" and they went into what appeared to be an old pub.

"Right where are we" asked Holly. Right before them was a massive building that had many people heading in and out of the building. Samuel then spoke "This is Gringotts but while we're waiting for Hagrid and Harry, I know a place round the corner which does nice food we can get some food to take away. It does both magical and muggle foods so if you want something a bit more familiar then that's your place to go. I have a friend who runs it, he knows who you are but don't worry he'll keep quiet." They went into the cafe and what the two girls saw was by their standards incredible. The cafe had three sections to it, a section with wizarding related objects all around, a section with current muggle trends in it and a fifties American diner style section. "Don't worry; there is a private section where we can come anytime." The Potter kids followed behind their former teacher into the private room, "Harry, it's been a long time" Mr Jordon said to the owner. "Sam, how are you doing last I heard you were doing some teaching in the muggle world which I think is very unusual for you considering the multitude of other things you've got going on" replied the man called Harry. The two girls looked in confusion which Samuel noticed, "What? There are more people called Harry in the world than just your brothers." "Well, I'm glad you came. I know you've always liked my food; now what will you all have?" asked Harry the cafe owner. Samuel stood up, "I'll be back in a moment Harry and Hagrid are probably wondering where we are." He left the room and by extension, the building and Holly and Rose waited for the food to come along. It was then that Harry said something as he was bringing in the food and drinks, "Your teacher has done many things over the years; he's been a teacher, a doctor. He's started up his own company and probably the most important so far was be present at your births. If people show him respect, he will show them respect. He also likes to push boundaries as far as possible, which has led him to break quite a few wizarding laws in the process. Not that he's bothered by it. His company is a breathing example of that. You see, there is a law that governs how magical society interacts with non-magical society and Sam never liked that law, not that his family ever liked it. He's just the first one to do something about it. The company he runs covers many things but I won't say, it's better if he told you himself." He finished his monologue and Holly and Rose were enjoying were enjoying their food before Harry and Hagrid had come in along with Samuel with smiles on their faces. They proceeded to tell their tales before getting up to go to Gringotts. "We'll probably be back later to get a take away. See you soon" and they left the building after paying for their food.

They went into what appeared to be the biggest bank any of the Potters had seen. They moved towards the desk at the end of the great hall and The Potter triplets asked who the small people at the desks were. "They're Goblins, they handle the money for the wizarding world" said Samuel before Hagrid continued the explanation, "Most wizards trust 'em but there 'ave been many rebellions by them, though." "Hagrid that was ancient times. As long as we don't piss them off, there won't be any trouble" said Mr Jordon with a tone and look that meant 'you should know this' but Hagrid didn't comment any further. Eventually they reached the desk at the end of the insanely very large room and waited for the two goblins to finish their conversation. "Name?" asked the Goblin to the boy. "Harry Potter" responded the boy a bit nervously before another question was asked by the Goblin. "Key?" and Harry seemed confused until Hagrid started to rummage round his pockets. "Where is it?" he spoke to himself until he found what he was looking for, "Ah found it." There was a key in his hand and he handed it over, "'ere you go." There was moment's pause before the Goblin turned his attention to the girls, "Names?" The two girls paused for a moment before replying to the question, "Holly Potter" "Rose Potter" they said and the Goblin raised an eyebrow. "If you would come with me for a moment." They went for what seemed like hours and Harry was getting worried, however, the concern was misplaced as they returned with them only shaking their hands as if they had been stung by bees. "We just had to confirm their identities, Mr Potter, they'll be fine" said the Goblin although Harry still looked confused and Mr Jordon took a moment to explain. "Well you Harry, are the only publically known Potter to still be alive and Gringotts took measures to protect your sibling's identities. So they had to make sure they were not imposters" said Samuel hoping he was explaining it right. He was. "Correct, Mr Jordon. If they weren't your siblings then they would be left handed from now on. I'll get Griphook to take you down" he gestured to the goblin that was just coming through a door to the side. "Griphook, take these people down" "You first" as he was waiting to go, Hagrid whispered to the two Goblins, "I also need to do some business for Dumbledore" handing the manager an envelope which was read by him and Griphook, who nodded. This didn't go unnoticed by the others including Samuel and Harry who had in fact heard all that was said between the men. Harry turned to his former teacher who mouthed 'Don't mention it until later' and they moved on but neither knew the contents of the letter. "You know what? I really need to check up on my vault at some point. In fact Holly, Rose, if you don't mind I just want to check out my vault really quickly" said Mr Jordon said to the two girls. Eventually they got to the vaults and Mr Jordon looked in surprise, "Well what you know, I'm right next to your vault. I'll be a moment or two" and went into his vault. "Wow" gasped Rose when she saw the contents of the vault and the other two were similarly amazed. "What are they?" asked Holly about the coloured metals that was the currency of the wizarding world, "They're knuts, sickles and Galleons. The Bronze ones are Knuts, silver fer sickles and gold fer Galleons. I've already told this to Harry 'ere" Hagrid explained and the Potter siblings looked at each other. They then started laughing, "Kaz is going to be very annoyed when he finds out he has to learn a whole new system of currency" Holly said followed by Harry commenting, "Yeah, he's going to have to find out how to compare pounds to wizarding money and vice versa." He noticed Samuel, who had returned, and Hagrid looking at him curiously, "What? He really likes anything to do with money. Always been curious since Vernon started showing his money around at us. Well, wait until he sees all this, in fact I'm curious to see how much this all is in pounds" he said. It wasn't phrased as a question but was a question albeit to himself.

Just then Rose started crying and Harry and Holly immediately understood why she had started crying because they wanted the same thing. They just wanted their parents back although this wasn't immediately to Hagrid and Samuel, who understood why they seemed so sad, had to explain to him why they were like that. "Hagrid, if you saw all of this money and you were an orphan, what would you want? Your parents or the money? I think you know what they really want" and they both looked at the triplets. Hagrid then wept a tear as he remembered the night the Potters parents and first encountered Dr Jordon. "Let's take what you need and we'll meet at Olivander's" said Mr Jordon. They eventually left Gringotts and then Harry was given something by his former teacher. He looked up and looked confused and Sam saw this for he explained the objects purpose, "You put it on your wrist like a watch. I'm able to track you down easier that way." Harry accepted that and while Harry and Hagrid went off to get potions equipment, Holly, Rose and their former primary school teacher went to get books.

They arrived at the book shop and the amount of books to them was astonishing. It seemed never ending and then one small section caught all of their eyes. "The fictionalised adventures of Harry Potter. Wow a whole section of this stuff. I think I'm going to get a whole lot of these books, just so I can see the look on his face" Rose said with a laugh before her attention was drawn towards one book in particular. Mr Jordon noticed which one she was looking at, a book called 'Tales of Harry Potter, the lightning bolt kid by Andrew C. Baker' and laughed, "I know the guy who wrote this book, you know." Holly and Rose looked up excitedly, "Really? Can we meet him?" to which Mr Jordon laughed even harder for a moment before settling down. "I know him because he is me. I wanted to do a lot of things during the 80's and in 1987, I decided to do some novels and" continuing into a whisper like voice, "Your brother was one of the perfect candidates for my projects." He continued at normal levels again, "You see, when he defeated Voldemort all those years ago, he created a massive demand for books which made him incredibly popular and many writers very wealthy. I, myself, was more interested in creating realistic stories but it didn't matter in the end. Harry is a legend in the wizarding world and nearly became a myth and facts have wound up becoming mixed with faction and all tales about him have served to make him the biggest legend since the founders of Hogwarts" Mr Jordon finished needing to catch a breath. Holly then asked with a sense curiosity, "What do you think about the legend returning to his world?" and waited nervously for an answer. "I think the legend will come back to life. And he will show everyone what he's made of." Holly and Rose smiled at the answer given because it just offered encouragement for their efforts when they went to the magical school. "Tell you what. I'll get the whole range of my books for you as a gift and you can annoy him with them" said Samuel, with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Holly and Rose giggled at that. Once they had purchased their books, they left to get their potions equipment and once done there they moved to the wand shop run by one Mr Olivander.

Harry and Hagrid were waiting outside Olivanders wand shop and Harry was concerned by the amount of time it was taking for his former primary school teacher and his sisters to get to the shop. He then felt a hand on his shoulder before hearing a familiar voice, "Boo!" and Harry turned round to find the smiling face of Mr Jordon and the laughing girls that were his sisters. "I'm guessing you three wanted to make us jump then?" asked Harry in a low but happy voice. Samuel responded in a cheerful voice, "Yeah. It was their idea though. They really wanted to prank you and they got their wish." Both Samuel and Hagrid looked in the direction of a nearby pet shop and knew they wanted to get pets for the Potters. "We'll be back in a moment, we just want ter go somewhere really quickly" said Hagrid followed by a question, "Will you three be ok to go in there on your own for a bit? We're only a couple of buildings down the street" Samuel said, confident that they would be okay. "Yeah, we will. See you two in a moment" said Harry with a smile on his face. The two adults who went into the pet shop were soon joined by the third who had in fact remained in the book shop to look for music books. "Let's get inside then" said one of the girls.

They went inside and found a messy place that looked a little gothic. They were wondering where the shop keeper was when a man came out seemingly out of nowhere. He had been sorting out piles of wands and had heard his bell ring indicating that someone had entered his store. He saw the three Potter kids and smiled. He had been informed by Professor Dumbledore of the existence of the ten Potter children and had been asked by Dumbledore to keep the secret for as long as possible. "Ah, I had been wondering when you would show up in my shop, Harry Potter" said Mr Olivander. Harry looked surprised and then curious that he had seemingly not noticed his sisters, who he thought that the man would assume would be other customers. He was proven wrong however, "I also have been wondering when you, Holly and Rose, would also be coming into this place of mine." The Potter triplets were stunned by this but they decided to get on with business regardless. "How come you know about Holly and Rose?" asked Harry thinking that he might know about the other siblings. However he got a positive response when Mr Olivander didn't mention the other siblings and just got onto business.

Mr Olivander had just found Harry's wand and was now moving on to Holly when Samuel came through the door with Hagrid. "Hiya, how's it going?" asked Mr Jordon to the kids before him. "Well let's see Harry has caused mayhem just by doing some waves before getting his new wand and now it's Holly's turn to get a wand. I'm waiting for my turn at the moment" Rose said with a hint of amusement in her voice, smiling at her brother who stuck his tongue out towards his sister. "Well, unusual but not unheard of" said Olivander considering the choice of wand he was about to give Holly, "Here, give this a go" as he handed Holly a wand that was slightly shorter but other the same as Harry's wand. She waved it in the direction of some picture and it succeeded. "It seems you're the same as your brother, a phoenix core, and a similar design. The main difference is that your wand is an inch shorter but other from that, it is a very capable wand. Shall we move onto your sister then?" asked Olivander. He repeated the process again but this time an even more unique result when it came to the wand core, "Incredible, simply incredible. It does not happen very often, in fact, extremely rare instances but your wand core is half a phoenix feather and half unicorn hair. Very flexible, 11 inches, very powerful. This is a unique wand, treat it well" said Olivander with a sense of wonder in his voice even though he had learnt about these when he was learning his trade. "Wow, it feels so right in my hands. It just seems as if I had always been holding it" said Rose Potter just looking amazingly at her wand. Mr Jordon just smiled as they tried out their wands before subtlety clearing his throat to gain the triplets attention, "Shall we pay up so then we can get our last things and then we'll be done for day. Okay?" and they all nodded in the affirmative. Harry asked Mr Olivander, "How much does that all come to?" Mr Olivander had to quickly work out the sums before replying, "32 Galleons and 17 Sickles it all comes to." They paid the money before leaving the shop and the sight before the three kids shocked them.

Before them were 3 animals, 2 owls and a dog that was a cross between a German shepherd and Labrador, that they thought were simply amazing. "Harry, the snowy white owl is yours. It is up to you to name her, Holly the other one is yours and Rose, the dog is yours" said Mr Jordon smiling at his former pupils. "I don't know about you Holly, but I've got no idea what to call mine, I just want it to sound good" said Harry looking into the eyes of his owl. The owl then nodded her head towards a book, A History of Magic. "I think she wants you to look inside the book." "Let's do it later shall we?" Samuel then interrupted their discussion, "Meet back at the car in a bit. We just need to get some final bits and bobs." They all nodded at that and while Holly and company went to get their Hogwarts uniforms and Harry and Hagrid went off to get their remaining items. Holly, Rose, Mr Jordon and his girlfriend went back to his friend's cafe and got loads of food from him. Harry and Hagrid were waiting at the car in the muggle car park when Holly, Rose and the other two returned, "Where have you lot been?" asked Harry. "Relax, we were just getting things for the rest of your siblings" said Mr Jordon, smiling trying to calm him down. "Come on everyone, inter the car. Don' 'ave all day."

They had returned to private drive and the triplets jumped out the car with bagfuls of items followed by Hagrid helping get the trunks from the back. "Right you three, Samuel is pickin' Holly an' Rose up on the 30th of August" Hagrid had said before Samuel added to that, "In the mean time, wait scratch that. Could you quickly bring Beth out here?" Harry nodded and within moments Harry had brought out Beth with a questioning look on her face. "Mr Jordon, what do you want me for?" asked Beth, with a sense of curiosity. "Well we need you to give your older Brother and sisters rather quick acting lessons, Harry, Holly and Rose will fill you all in on the details. Well as soon as we're done here, got some instructions for you three" pointing at the triplets, "in this envelope and in this envelope is some other instructions on exactly what I need Beth to do." They finished getting the trunks and had put them in their respective rooms before returning to the car. "Here are the envelopes and remember to be ready for Hogwarts and I'll be back on the 30th. Come on Hagrid, we need to get back" said Samuel, handing the envelopes to Harry. "Don' worry. You'll see me again at Hogwarts an' if things do ge' bad 'ere then ya will see me 'ere again" said Hagrid looking at the Dursleys with contempt. With that, Hagrid got back in the car and the 3 adults drove off and the four Potters went back into the house. "Well the past two days have been ones for revelations, haven't they?"

"Did you tell them about Sirius?" "No" "I assumed you would, they never asked me about him." Muffled sounds of footsteps walking on carpet. "Tha' stinkin' turncoat. Why would I mention 'im to them? 'im and James were like brothers and he betrayed 'em to the dark lord." Cork in top of bottle pops. "It wasn't Sirius. It was someone close to them but it wasn't him." Sounds of munching on food. "There's evidence pointin' him as ter person 'o sold 'em out." "All circumstantial. All they found was a finger, his last name is Black and his family have been mostly dark wizards. Also he was believed to be their secret keeper when he wasn't." "Then 'o was?" Sound of fizzy drink being poured. "You won't believe me." "Well 'o was it?" "Okay then. It was..."


	6. Chapter 5- A Family split

Chapter 5 – A Family Split

August 29th. 2 days before the birthdays of seven Potter children. 1 day before the departure of Holly and Rose.

"Well, sorry you lot that we've got to go before your birthday but we got you presents. Anyway you'll still have Harry for a couple of days and you'll still have each other for the year." The three girls and four boys looked upset that the time with their siblings had flown by. However the two girls had a plan for the day, Holly spoke up first, "Well we decided to throw a small party and since it is a hot day and that Uncle Vernon decided to install another bathroom down here. We thought that we could pretend that we were at a beach." They all had thought about what a beach was like from seeing images of them at school, on magazines and on the TV in the Dursleys living room whenever they were out of the house. The Potters all smiled at the idea but thought twice when most of them thought about how getting at least four people into one bathroom. Those doubts were quickly brushed aside by Rose, "I think Uncle Vernon decided he didn't want to spend so much money on hot water and also us taking too long in the upstairs one which will be left to Harry and Emma. So yeah the bath down here can take four people which means that we can go in there four at a time. It also means that we can pretend to be in the sea while we're in there." There were a lot of cheers in the pretty crowded room. "Only four at a time, remember that." Holly's shout was followed by Rose shouting, "We're also pretending that the beds are deck chairs so everyone enjoy this day and remember it for the year. Now let's go and do some partying." Harry, Holly, Emma and James went for the Bathroom that was acting as the sea while the rest either lay on the beds or the blankets pretending they were at the beach.

Harry, Holly, Emma and James were sitting together in the water, just splashing each other with the water when Holly decided to dare Emma, "Okay Emma, I dare you to ride on James' shoulders." "Okay. Well that's easy enough" said Emma, smirking at her sister. Holly however was shaking her head, "Facing him and nothing on." Emma was shocked by this but immediately saw a chance to turn the tables, "I dare you to do the same but with Harry." "You're on" said Holly and they played around for a while like that before they stopped for the afternoon.

Rose was lying on her front, reading a book that she had got in Diagon alley. More specifically a story made up about her brother, by her teacher. It was in fact the second of his series of books as this book was called 'The Adventures of Harry Potter, The Quest for Vengeance' and she found it to be very enjoyable. Once she had finished reading it, she immediately felt an ache in her body and she called over Harry Kaz, "Kaz can you massage me. I'm aching all over." Harry Kaz complied and rubbed her back for a while before she flipped over, "Could you do my front? The back's alright but my front still aches." Harry Kaz nodded and enthusiastically got into giving the massage before a question popped up in his mind, "How come you ache so much?" Rose had to think about the answer, "I think stress thanks to me worrying about you lot and... I don't know. I guess I'll miss you all and even though I've been there already, it's still a strange place to me. It's like if we met up in about fifty or sixty years from now, we would hardly recognise each other even though we knew each other. Do you get what I mean?" Harry Kaz gulped and nodded "What you're saying, I'm guessing, is that even though you prefer wizarding society, you just know this place like the back of your hand." "Yeah", said Rose feeling very tired. The massage continued for sometime before Rose looked at the clock and saw the time showing that the Dursleys were due back shortly. "Right everyone. We need to start moving. The two fatso's and Mrs Grumpy are due back shortly. I'm going to get James, Holly, Emma and Harry from the sea" she said very loudly and in nothing but her underwear went to the adjacent bathroom. She opened the door and the sight that greeted her surprised her but nevertheless repeated what she had said in the bedroom. The four in the room like a bolt of lightning had got out, got dry and got dressed. They all stayed or departed to respective rooms. After a lacklustre dinner, cooked by Aunt Petunia, which for the Potters consisted of a couple of slices of toast, a couple of slices of ham and a boiled egg which in some cases, she had somehow managed to burn them. "Why am I guessing that while you lot are away, I'll be doing the cooking again?" asked Emma, having gotten one of the burnt boiled eggs. "Well, we always did do the best cooking in the house. Even Kaz agrees and he's a bloody good cook" said Harry feeling frustrated at the amount of food given to them and the somehow shoddy quality of the boiled eggs. "Well considering we've still got some food stashed away, we can make a decent meal tomorrow" Harry continued.

August 30th. Departure day for Rose and Holly.

"Well so long everyone. See you next year" Holly and Rose said as one and they moved towards the car that was waiting for them. "Remember Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that you will have to pick us up at the end of the school year" called Holly. "OF COURSE" called back Vernon, really grumpily. "Farewell guys" shouted Rose, not including the Dursleys in her farewell. The feeling was entirely mutual. The car they had got into had tinted windows and the window on the driver's door had only gone down slightly for an arm to come out and show a thumbs up. Harry knew who the person in the driving seat raised his right arm and raised his thumb in return also flashing a smile. Once Holly and Rose had got all their belongings in the boot, they got in the car and waving their arms, they left. The rest of the Potters returned inside their house.

"Well, how have you two been since we last met?" asked Mr Jordon looking in the rear view mirror at the two girls. "We've been doing alright. Not much more than usual" commented Rose non-commitally, just looking at the view outside. "Anyway I want to show you both what I do during my summers. Although I guess I might be doing it a lot more often at some point in the future" said their ex-primary school teacher. "Why is that, Mr Jordon?" asked Holly curiously. "Well, I'm just not feeling the same pleasure I was getting from teaching a bunch of kids as I was a few years ago. It's not that I don't enjoy it but I just want to do other things and what I want to show you is something I want to spend more time on." Before long, they reached his house. He helped take their trunks and various other bits of baggage into the house. They set down the various belongings before Samuel started showing them round the house properly considering they had been shown only a couple of rooms the last time they had been there and the Potter girls were impressed by the scale of the house. There was at least 2 floors above the ground floor and from what he had told the girls, there were at least 2 more floors below ground level. "This level is where your bedroom will be. Go ahead and treat it like your own even though it is only for a couple of days. Anyway breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes if you want to get downstairs. It's a buffet, so yeah go nuts."

The Potter girls rushed downstairs to have breakfast which was a lot bigger than anything they had ever had for breakfast. "Dig in" they heard a voice from behind. It was their former teacher standing behind them. "I would try the chorizo sausages if I were you" said Mr Jordon smiling. They had a few sausages, a couple of fried eggs, some slices of bacon and toast. They all added hash browns and Samuel added black pudding to his along with squid and baked beans while the two girls of the Potter triplets had added Mushrooms and Tomatoes to theirs. They finished their first plates with ease, Mr Jordon because he had a big appetite and Holly and Rose because they had been given meagre amounts of food throughout their entire lives even when assisted by their former teachers' help which postponed periods of starvation for days but was offset when the starvation lasted for weeks. When they were done, Mr Jordon said, "If you two want to get ready part one of what I want to show you is awaiting us in an hour's time." They all proceeded to get changed and within half an hour the two girls had got ready and were looking around the library when about fifteen minutes later, Mr Jordon had come down. "We're not going to using the car today. Today we're going to be using the floo network" he said to the confusion of the two girls. He led them to a fireplace and picked up a bag. "This bag contains floo powder" picking some of the stuff out of bag, "You use this stuff to get to destinations. However you need to be connected to the floo network in order to get to places otherwise it is absolutely useless." Holly then asked about the other methods of travel, "Mr Jordon, what are the other methods of travel in the wizarding world?" Samuel thought for a moment before responding "Well there are portkeys which are better than Floo but can be blocked by powerful spells which block areas in which they can be used. In other words once blocked, portkeys are effectively useless until the spell is removed or has worn out. My people are working on those problems however with some success. The main other one is actually something you have experienced before. Apparition was not something I was actually supposed to do with you until you're a lot older but I wanted to see if it could be done and I have. Those in the ministry are idiots if they believe children are incapable of being able to do it. Point is, you have to think of a destination and visualise it in your head and concentrate really hard. Then you turn slightly and you will be at your destination. Understand?" he asked the two girls. They nodded, "Good, there are other methods to travel but I'll let you discover them for yourselves." They each took a pinch of the powder and left to explore their new surroundings and methods of travel.

The 8 remaining Potters day.

"Well Harry, what have you decided to conjure up for what is going to be the best meal of the day." Harry smiled at his younger sister's way of getting to the point. "I'm leaving that one a surprise for later. Now I need to help the twins, Mr family tree and the engineer in the garden" Harry said, taking the mick out of his four younger brothers. He walked into the back garden to find the four brothers just doing the gardening. He went to work and this continued into the evening when dinner was called but unfortunately for them, dinner was lacklustre. In fact such was it that they only had it when the only alternative was starvation. They eventually went to bed with all of them close to consuming the last of their stashed supplies.

Harry and Emma were lying on their beds when James and Lily Alice came through the door of their bedroom. "James, what's up? Anything wrong?" asked Harry who had his eyes closed. James gulped, "Well I'm not liking the look that Uncle Vernon has been giving us for the past month" and he turned his head towards Lily Alice who was nodding. "I agree. It's not been pleasant to feel his gaze upon us. I think he's going to do something and we're not going to like it, whatever it is." Harry nodded with a frown on his face, "I'm guessing that with Holly and Rose no longer around, he's going to take as much out on us as possible and I'm going to take the brunt of the anger." They just sat there in silence until Harry spoke up, "Anyway let's not worry about him now, let's just look forward to your birthdays tomorrow." Everyone else in the room nodded and eventually James and Lily Alice left the room. "Harry, could you just keep hugging me until I fall asleep?" Emma asked with a hint of fear in her voice although she couldn't understand why that was, "I want to feel comforted when I wake up." Harry nodded, "Sure" and lay with her in her bed until she fell asleep. Inexplicably, he also fell asleep on the bed still holding her in his arms.

August 31st. Seven Potter's birthdays.

Harry was fast asleep when a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Wakey, Wakey Harry. Somebody needs to say happy birthday to all his brother's and sister's." Upon hearing this, Harry woke up like a bolt of energy being used to revive a clinically dead person, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a moment let me get up before I have to do something, okay?" He got up from the bed to find Emma giggling at him. He shot his tongue out at her. "BOY" Vernon shouted from downstairs. "I'm guessing that he's calling me to do breakfast." Emma stiffened at this, "Yeah. You had better be moving or I'd hate to see what he would do to you." Harry went out of the door and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and found Petunia looking not very interested at all, Dudley just looked interested in the latest thing his parents had got him and as for Uncle Vernon, he looked like he needed to hit something and by the way he was looking at Harry, it seemed Harry would be the thing that needed to be hit. But that would not concern Harry at the moment; all he was concerned with was making their breakfast and getting them out of his hair for the day since they were going into Guildford and they didn't want to go to London due to the fact they had to take Harry there tomorrow. As Petunia and Dudley left the room, Harry made to follow them out of the room, he was grabbed by the neck from behind and it felt painful. He was turned to face Uncle Vernon who looked absolutely furious and Harry understood why; he did not want to be told by freaks how to treat people in his own house. "NOW LISTEN HERE FREAK, I WILL NOT BE TOLD HOW TO TREAT FREAKS LIKE YOU. ESPECIALLY IN MY OWN HOUSE" and with that he spun Harry round and struck him on his back and on the back of his head. Harry fell unconscious and was shoved into the cupboard under the stairs.

It felt to him like a long time before he woke up. He looked up to see Emma and James Jack looking down at him with concern. They showed even more concern when he shot up suddenly think he might still have injuries and tried to restrain him and sit him down. He was having none of that however, "I'm fine. Nothing serious." "Harry, you were knocked unconscious. How could you be ok?" "Just leave it ok, I'm fine" Emma likewise was having none of his attitude, "SHUT UP HARRY. James Jack took some flak for you. He was getting you out of the cupboard and Vernon saw him and dislocated his elbow for it but then he realised he would have run late so he left him there. I had to put his arm back into place and help him drag you up here because none of us here can pick you up by ourselves. So when you start saying that you're ok, just think about what's just happened to you and consider what we go through whenever you or Holly or Rose are attacked by the fat piece of lard we call our Uncle." He was stung by these words and took a moment to think about them. "Yeah you're right, sorry" he said as a tear fell down his cheek and hugged both of them tightly. "As much as we forgive you, could you please stop hugging us? It's just that we can't breathe." Harry stepped back and gestured sorry with his hand in silence.

Before long the Dursley's had returned and had entered the house. "BOY, get down here NOW" and Harry groaned. He had hoped to be let off but he knew he should've known better; even when injured, Uncle Vernon expected them to make dinner no matter what condition they were in but Harry wasn't too badly injured, "I'll see you two later after the punishment." And he departed leaving the room with two concerned siblings looking at his back. "I want dinner cooked now boy so hurry up and get on with it" Vernon said with a rage and Harry sighed. He cooked dinner and was sent off to deliver the meagre portions that the siblings were to have. When he returned to the kitchen, he noticed another two plates but one of them had even less food on it, Vernon said "The one with less is yours, you freak as since as you're going to that freak school I felt that they're going to give you so much food that you wouldn't need it." He had a smirk on his face and once dinner had been done and cleared, Harry went up the stairs. He was outside his and Emma's bedroom when he was grabbed by Vernon forcefully by the neck, "Don't try anything funny or else there will be trouble" and Harry audibly gulped. Vernon opened the door and threw him into the room and promptly closed the door behind him. "Harry, are you alright?" Harry sat up as Emma spoke to him, "Not sure, I think got some bruises on my neck thanks to where he held me" and Emma looked at his neck and saw a hand shaped bruise that covered his entire neck, "Yeah, it looks really bad." Harry rubbed his head because of the impact of how hard his head connected to the floor, "you know what, it feels bad but I do not think there is major damage to my body. Just a splitting headache, that's all." He recovered from it remarkably quickly and James Jack eventually left having had his meagre dinner. "Here" Harry said to Emma giving her pretty much all of his dinner except for half a slice of burnt toast. Emma started protesting, "Harry, you shouldn't" but Harry was ready for this protest, "Emma you're going to need it. There's going to be plenty for me at Hogwarts, I'm sure of it" and then he had a thought looking at his owl companion, who then looked in his direction and nodded, "Em, how about from time to time, I try to send back some food? Wait bad idea, I won't be able to do it for all of you." "Yeah I was just thinking that even with Holly and Rose's help, you wouldn't be able to send back much food at all" said Emma thoughtfully. "Oh well. I'll still send letters." They just sat there for a while before either of them spoke again.

"They're going to hate us forever, aren't they?" Emma sniffled as she asked the question. Then she went to Harry and snuggled into his side. "Probably" said Harry remembering an event from when he was six which no one else saw but chose not to tell the other siblings. Eventually Emma fell asleep and Harry gently laid her on her bed. Quietly he got out of the room and made his way to his other siblings' rooms. Once down there, he found that the other six were already waiting for him. "Happy birthday everyone. Sorry I couldn't come along earlier" he said apologetically. "No problem Harry, we were informed of what happened. How are you?" said Michael looking at his older brother with some concern. "Just a big headache is all I've had but that's recovered. Also the bruises are annoying but they aren't actually hurting. I think they look bad though." Then Harry silently called them over for a group hug which they all participated in. They talked about how Harry's Wand was the brother wand to Voldemort's. They then just talked and did various dares as they had decided to do that as a mini birthday party considering the events that had happened a couple of days earlier. Harry then left the room and returned to his and Emma's room, "Shame he has to leave tomorrow because we look up to him and he, Holly and Rose protect us from him. Now because they've either gone already or is about to go, we've got to look after each other now than ever" said James keeping his voice from cracking. They all eventually went to their own rooms and fell asleep.

Harry re-entered his own room which he shared with Emma. He was about to get into his bed when he heard a soft voice that belonged to his sister, "I don't want you to go tomorrow." "I know you don't Em but I'll still be here in spirit." "Could you just lie in here for tonight? I want to feel safe and secure for tonight." Harry didn't even think for a whole second, "Sure" and he hoped into her bed holding her tight before both of them fell asleep.

August 31st. Holly and Rose's day with their pretend dad.

"So, how many facilities have you got now Mr Jordon" asked Rose looking on the edge of a platform. Samuel smiled and wiped a brow at this question, "Erm, you know what, that's a good question. I think I've lost count by now, there's all this, the clinics. Then there's also shop security, transportation, banking, manufacturing and we've even starting a retail business. So yeah quite a lot going on." Holly then called out to them from the opposite side of the platform, "I'm seeing something over there from here." She pointed out something that vaguely resembled a manor at the distance she was looking at and Rose and Mr Jordon joined her very quickly. "What you're seeing over there is in fact your new school and it's a castle, so let me flick this switch" the flicked switch raised a set of powerful binoculars, "and look through those. Oh and by the way, you can call me Sam or Samuel, whatever you prefer because since we're no longer students and teacher." Holly and Rose both looked uncertain at this but made an effort nevertheless, "Ok, SS- Samuel" "Okay, Sam" they said simultaneously but as soon as they said it they immediately felt a lot more comfortable. "Wow I don't know why I was nervous. I mean we've known you for several years but we've never said your name before. It seems kind of cool."They finished looking through the binoculars, looking at Hogwarts, and then they walked round looking at the various platforms on the facility before seeing lots of parked vehicles. "What are those?" asked Holly. "They're tanks, armoured vehicles and lots of other stuff. I'll go in depth another time, though" said Samuel.

They returned to his house later in the evening. "If we had the time, I would show you more but we don't but oh well, not everything can be done in the space of a few days. Anyway I've got things for you." He picked up a couple of parcels which contained several objects. "There's a diary, cassette with tapes and some good chocolates just for the hell of it." The two sister's eyed up a third envelope on a nearby table, "Sam, what about the envelope on there" asked Rose. Samuel looked to the nearby table, "That would be for your brother, Harry. I'll give it to him, tomorrow at platform 9¾." "9¾, Mr Jordon?" "You know what? I'm going to make it a surprise until tomorrow." The two sisters just looked at each other thinking he was mad but then realised that this would be like Diagon alley, hidden by magic yet so close to the world of muggles. "Let's eat then get an early night for tomorrow" declared Samuel.

"Hi, it's me." Barely audible voice. "Yes, they're alright. Well as much as they can be." More barely audible talking. "Where's Sirius? In Azkaban, I thought I told you this many times before." Talking. "I'm guessing you two are still in denial then? No matter, we need to wait for the right time and in any case, Sirius doesn't know you exist." Brief silence before more talking, "And no we're not going to tell anyone yet about the drug I inadvertently created all about ten years ago now." Brief amount of chatting. "Yes I am concerned about it but you know what my position is on this subject." Brief pause before signal to continue. "Yes I do think they should be naive and learn it for themselves although I do appreciate your position -." Angry shouts before calming voice coming from the phone. "If it happens, it happens. Anyway I wanted to talk about a job I need you to do. I'll send you the paper work but needless to say you cannot reveal your identities yet." Grumbling. "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on them. Anyway, how are the kids?" Brief talking. "Good. Anyway it's getting late and we've all got stuff to do tomorrow." Farewells said. "Alright, see you soon. Goodbye."

1st September. Starting at Hogwarts.

"Come along you two, you said you wanted to be at the train well before Harry gets there" shouted Mr Jordon, only barely hearing himself amongst the busy crowd. Eventually they got Kings Cross and by extension platform 9 and three quarters and found it relatively quiet. "Well, here you go kiddos. The Hogwarts Express; it goes to Hogwarts which just happens to have its own train station. Also first years have to take boats but it's meant to be a very spectacular view, from what I've heard." Holly asked a question, "You never went to Hogwarts then?" to which Samuel replied, "Nope. Learnt from my parents and private tutors but never at Hogwarts." They just sorted everything out just to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything before they left the house. Then Mr Jordon made a seemingly random comment, "All Potter's are cursed to marry redheads." The two girls turned their heads in his direction, "What's that, Sam?" Mr Jordon turned his head towards them, "Oh, just remembering what your Dad said when I first met him, all Potter's are cursed to marry redheads, he said. Your mum was a redhead. Although I think he was referring Potter men not the women. Two good people, they were. Your Dad was a really good prankster and your Mum was on her way to becoming a potions and charms master or as I should be saying, mistress. Are any of your brothers interested in redheads?" Holly responded, "I think Harry definitely is; I also think that James and possibly Michael as well are interested in them. I don't think the other two are as bothered about red hair as those three are." Before long it started to get incredibly busy and all of them noticed, "Samuel, do you think it's time for us to get on the train?" Mr Jordon replied very promptly, "Yes, don't worry I'll look out for your brother" smiling reassuringly at them. They got on the train and found an empty compartment where they were joined by a bushy haired girl who was very interested in books and they were all fascinated by each other and so began a legendary friendship.

Earlier. Private Drive.

"Harry, you should probably wake up" said Emma softly in his ear and Harry just groaned and turned in the bed. Deciding to try and push boundaries, she pushed Harry off the bed, "Oof, Emma what the hell" Harry said glaring at her while she was giggling. "Sorry Harry I wanted to get you up before they got up." They just sat there quietly before Emma repeated her question from the previous night, "They're going to hate us forever, aren't they?" and Harry altered his answer slightly from yesterday evening, "They probably will." "Why" was Emma's follow up question, which caught Harry by surprise but he didn't show it. Instead he answered the answer which even Emma knew but didn't want to acknowledge, "Because we're wizards and witches and that makes us freaks."

Then the Dursleys woke up and wanted to get ready as soon as possible. When all of them were ready, they were waiting impatiently for Harry to get ready. Harry kissed Emma softly on the temple and hugged her tightly. He found that even though he was protective of all his siblings, he was more protective of Emma than the rest and this was probably due to the fact that Emma was more into books rather than doing exercising. Not that she didn't do any exercising; she just preferred her books to running around all the time, when she had a choice. More often than not, she, Harry and their siblings were all chased by Dudley's gang in a game he liked to call freak hunt, a game where they would chase after the Potter's and if they caught one of them then they beat up the one they caught. This instance however became increasingly rare due to the fact that all the Potter's became good at running very quickly, the C.Q.C. lessons and Dudley's weight; James Jack could outrun all of Dudley's gang at jogging speed and only Harry was able to keep up with him. Emma however was the most likely to get caught and Harry often helped her escape that. All of them were very stealthy and when not being chased by Dudley's gang, they would launch pranks on each other using whatever they could find, with Holly and Rose most often quite being the instigators. "I'll write constantly. To all of you" Harry said with some emotion in his voice. Emma responded very quietly, "I know you will. Just let us know what Holly and Rose are up to." "Will do" replied Harry. As they walked out of their room and down the stairs, they were greeted by the remaining brothers and sisters. "Well, see you in June. I'm going to miss you all and remember that when your time comes, you're going to be welcomed into the wizarding world even though they're completely ignorant about you." The sincere moment was then interrupted by an impatient Vernon Dursley, "BOY. Get out here now." They all shared a sharp look with each other before one of them said "Group hug?" to which they all participated in. Then Harry left the building and all cheered Harry before a call from Petunia silenced them, "Shut up you freaks and don't do anything funny." "Well see you all later" Harry said shedding a few tears as he walked away and got into the car.

The Dursley's got to Kings cross and callously left Harry in a place full of strangers, "Listen up freak, they told us to bring you here. They never said anything about accompanying you, so we're leaving it to you to find your way to this platform that you're supposed to go to. Don't come back anytime soon." Harry also remembered that they were taking Dudley to hospital to get the pigs tail removed. And just like that, they drove off. Harry walked around a bit, receiving a few stares from people looking at his strange luggage, before he heard voices. Listening closely he found it to be a family of redheads, "-packed with muggles of course-" and decided to follow them. His thoughts were still on his siblings...Err scratch that, his thoughts then drifted towards the red headed girl who appeared to be the youngest of the family and quietly whispered to himself, "Is it me or am I in love?" Such a feeling was foreign for him because apart from his siblings, he had never known it anywhere else. But he pushed those thoughts aside going back to getting on the platform. He saw the oldest looking one go through an invisible doorway, which shocked him, before moving a bit closer towards the red headed family where he heard the mother speak. "Fred, why don't you go next?" "I'm George, not Fred. Honestly, you're our mother and you've forgotten that I'm George" said the tall boy. "Sorry George. Anyway go through then" said the mother. The tall boy then lined up to run through the wall, "Only Joking, I am Fred" and ran through the barrier followed by the other twin. Harry had a quick thought smiling, 'they're going to love Holly and Rose maybe even Beth when they meet' and walked up to the remaining red heads on this side of the barrier.

"Excuse me" said Harry to the plump woman who appeared to be a mother to all those kids including the pretty girl who seemed to be younger than him. "Hello dear. First time at Hogwarts?" she asked before continuing, "Don't worry, it's Ron's first time as well." "Yes. The thing is- the thing is, I don't know how to-" he said before she finished for him. "How to get onto the platform?" She said kindly and Harry with a slight smile, nodded. "Not to worry," she began, "Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it with a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." "Er – ok" and he lined up with the barrier. He started to walk towards it before gaining a bit of pace but thinking he would hit the barrier and crash. He found himself on the other side of the barrier and the sight before him was simply incredible; a scarlet coloured train and behind him a iron archway. And above him was a sign that said Platform 9 and ¾ and he realised he was on the other side and that none of the unfolding moments or those of the past month were dreams of his. As he slowly walked around, he failed to notice a familiar figure stroll behind him, as he was listening to a boy who had lost his toad. "You know Harry, you should be more careful in places like these. Can get very dangerous in places like these" Harry turned to face the person behind him which thankfully was his old primary school teacher. "Mr Jordon" he relaxed further, "How is Holly and Rose, Mr Jordon?" Mr Jordon smiled "Yes, they're alright. In fact, they've been enjoying themselves especially yesterday. "What did you do yesterday?" "We went and looked at some of my pet projects." Harry wanted to know more but before he could ask more, his former teacher spoke up in a rather hurried manner as they reached the rear end of the train, "Harry, I'm going to have to leave you for a moment, why don't you find an empty compartment and I'll chat to you by the window." Harry then saw why; he had to go to the toilet. Harry then proceeded to find an empty compartment which was somehow easy to find but then had trouble getting his trunk into the said compartment after having put Hedwig. It landed on his foot twice, painfully but he still found it better than whenever Uncle Vernon hit him. "Want a hand?" said a older boys voice, which turned out to be one of the red haired twins and Harry was grateful for the help, "Yes, please" he panted. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help out here!" the red headed boy called to his twin. "Thank you" Harry said before swiping at his forehead preventing sweat from entering his eyes but also unwittingly exposing his scar, which was shaped like a lightning bolt. One of the twins noticed, "What's that?" he asked suddenly, pointing at his scar. "Blimey. Are you-?" asked the other twin. "He is," said the first twin although still a little doubtful, turned to Harry, "Aren't you Harry Potter?"with the final two words being said by both twins simultaneously before getting his answer a moment later. "Yes I am" Harry said before another voice came in, "So you've finally met Harry Potter then?" asked Mr Jordon. "You know him then" asked the second twin as the two twins turned to the former teacher of Harry Potter. "Yes" replied Mr Jordon simply. "Who are you then?" asked the first twin. "His former primary school teacher but other than that you do not need to know who I am yet" was the slightly cryptic response from Harry's former teacher. "Well are you a muggle who's got a kid wizard or witch then?" asked the second twin. "No but I hate talking about blood status because it just leads all kinds of trouble. That and I prefer to live in that world anyway. Sound reasonable to you?" he responded. The twins nodded before their mum called them over to her, "Fred, George, where are you?" and they responded "Coming Mum" before Mr Jordon went "Fred and George eh? Nice to meet you" and then they left leaving just Mr Jordon and Harry there. "Harry, I've got some stuff for you" handing Harry a package with the exact same contents as what he put into Holly and Rose's packages; a diary, cassette with tapes and some excellent chocolate.

"There is one other thing" continued Mr Jordon after a moment, "I've already said to Rose and Holly," in quiet tone, "but you can now call me, Sam or Samuel." Harry became surprised at this, "Are you sure, S-Sam?" Samuel smiled at his nervousness, "Yes I'm sure. Your sisters have already got used to it." At this statement, Harry relaxed a bit, "I think I can get used to it if they did" then Sam spoke, "Good. Your remaining siblings will also be able to call me by my first name but only after leaving primary school. Speaking of which after this year, I'm not going to be there and I already explained it to Holly and Rose. They'll be able to tell you why."

Before they could continue their discussion, they saw and overheard the twins return to their mother and their other siblings. The mother had just taken a handkerchief out and turned towards the youngest boy, "Ron, you've got something on your nose." The young boy tried to get away from it but failed to and she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose, "Mum, geroff" he said to no avail. The twins decided to tease him, "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said the first twin and unbeknownst to them, Harry and Sam sniggering in the background. "Shut up" replied Ron before the topic turned to the oldest brother. "Where's Percy" the mother asked. "He's coming now." The oldest boy had already changed into his Hogwarts uniform as he strode into sight and Harry noticed a shiny red and gold badge with the letter _P_ on it, displayed on his chest. He spoke, "Can't stay long Mother. I'm up front as Prefects have got two compartments to themselves-" and he then got interrupted. "Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" asked one of the twins before continuing, "You should have said something, we had no idea." "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin with a look that said 'I'm going to prank you later', "Once-" "Or twice" "A minute-" "All summer-" the twins said back and forth to the oldest brother and to each other. The back and forth was stopped when Percy calmly said "Shut up" to the annoying twins although Harry found them hilarious. "How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" asked one of the twins to their mother. "Because he's a prefect said the mother of all those kids fondly before addressing Percy, "All right, dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there and keep an eye on them two" indicating the twins. She then kissed Percy on the cheek and let him go so he could get on the train before turning to the twins. "Now, you two- behave yourselves this year. I don't want to get another owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet." "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." "Although thanks" "For" "The idea." "It's not funny. And look after Ron. Although why I'm asking you two I have no idea." "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." "That's exactly what I'm worried about" said their mother. "Don't worry, he'll be safe with us." "Shut up" Ron said again. Harry noticed the height of the youngest boy was almost that of the twins while also noticing the pink on his nose from where it had rubbed by the mother of all those redheads. Then the topic he realised was moving to him.

"Hey Mum, guess what?" asked one of the twins, "Guess who we just met on the train?" Harry could see the pretty red headed girl wanting to find out who he was but keeping quiet. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" asked the other twin. "Who?" asked one of the others. "Harry Potter!" said both the twins together. "What? Really?" asked the girl. The twins nodded and the girl turned towards her mother. "Oh Mum, can I go on the train and see him. Mum, oh please..." "You've already seen him Ginny and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo." Harry had somehow managed to hear this bit of talking a bit more clearly than the rest due to thinning crowds at the back of the train, "she can goggle at me all she wants" talking to himself about the beautiful red headed girl. Mr Jordon had heard this and briefly forgot his own position on matters such as these, knowing, that Harry had unwittingly implied something that should've been said when he was a lot older, "HARRY" he said with shock. "What?" Samuel then remembered his viewpoint and just said, "Oh never mind" and the matter was forgotten for several years until Harry's sixth year. They then continued to listen in on the conversation, "Is he really Fred? How do you know?" asked the red heads mother. "Asked him and we saw the scar. It's really there- like lightning." "Poor dear- no wonder he was alone. I wondered why. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform" their mother said. "Although it didn't really matter once he got onto it" said the other twin. "Why's that?" asked the little girl. "Well apparently his old primary school teacher is a wizard. He's not a muggle but he chose to be around muggles." "Anything else?" asked the mother of the red heads. "Just hates talking about blood status" said the first twin. "Really that's all?" asked the youngest brother sceptically. "Yeah, although something tells me when we see him again he'll tell us more." "Maybe we should meet him but we won't be able to today due to the fact that this train is about leave" said the mother. "Harry, want a Mars bar?" asked Samuel taking out a couple of Mars bars and Harry nodded. Sam then gave a bar to Harry and they both ate up the chocolate bars very quickly and then Samuel decided to give Harry something else. "Harry, tell you what you can have the remaining Mars bars and I did bring lunch with me but I've changed my mind about it so I'm going to get lunch elsewhere, so yeah, you can have this. It is a breakfast sandwich using bits that were left over from our breakfast earlier." "Thanks Mr Jordon. May I ask what's in it?" "Sausages, fried eggs, bacon, hash browns and ketchup and mayo, trust me, it will taste nice. Don't forget that I made so I could have it for my lunch so no complaining." "I wasn't going to complain. I was merely going to ask why don't you add vegetables and fruits to your meals?" asked the boy with the lightning bolt scar. "Harry, I've explained before, it's my life choice. You don't have to agree with it, just accept it. And in any case, I do have them but I like to have them in particular ways. For example I'll have strawberries if they're in a milkshake. Anyway shall we continue to listen in on their conversation?" asked the former teacher of Harry Potter. "Anyway I want to know if he remembers what you know who looks like?" asked one of the twins. Harry and Samuel both suddenly went sombre at the thought and Samuel decided to ask a question, "Do you remember what he looks like?" Harry was startled by the question and needed confirm what his former teacher had asked, "Who? Voldemort?" Samuel nodded and Harry continued, "Maybe. Not the face but I remember someone cloaked bellowing some words with a green light coming out of the wand. And just like..." Harry started to choke up a little but nevertheless continued describing his dreams and the venomous man who was the cause of it. "And just like that... she fell dead. He then turned it on me and the last thing I see is a green light and a flicker of flame and all I see is her body." "Very brave, what you're describing Harry. Not many people would be able to say what they've experienced at all, things like that. Is that all?" Harry wiped his forehead, "There was one other man in my dreams. Always came at the end of my nightmares but he was always blurred in them, all I could say was that he was mostly in black and he would cradle our mum's body before swiftly disappearing" he finished then putting his head in hands and sobbing quietly. "Come here" said Samuel offering Harry a hug, which was accepted. At the same time, the conversation the red heads were continued their conversation, "NO. I forbid you from asking him that question. Don't dare ask him that question because I can think of good ways of punishing you two. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day." Ginny and George then turned in the black haired boy's direction and saw him crying while hugging the former teacher and George went to say, "Whatever objections to that question seems a bit, irrelevant." "What do you mean?" Ginny spoke up, "It seems that despite the noise, they can still hear us fairly well" pointing at their direction. They all looked at the two before George said something, "I think he knew his parents. That and he sees him as some kind of father figure." They all looked in sympathy at the black haired boy then the whistle blew indicating the train was about to leave and the three boys hurried aboard the train. They then leant out the window so that their mother could give them a kiss goodbye and their sister began to cry. Harry and Mr Jordon had in the meantime continued talking once Harry had recovered and when the whistle went Samuel began speaking, "Well Harry, look after yourself. I have to be off now but Holly and Rose should be around." "I will. Where are they anyway?" asked Harry. "Somewhere in the middle of the train but if you don't see them before you'll see them there." "Okay, thanks for the reassurance" Harry said before saying one last thing, "See you around" getting the feeling that their paths would meet again. "See you later. We will meet again" Sam said getting the same feeling and he departed. Harry overheard the last bits of the redhead family's conversation, "Don't cry Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." "We'll also send you Hogwarts toilet seat." "George!" screamed the red headed mother but bringing a smile in the young girl's face, which made Harry's insides flutter. "I think I want to marry that girl when I'm older" Harry said to himself, feeling like the kid he should've been at the Dursley's. Then the boy replied to his mother, "Only joking." The train began to move, the mother waved her boys goodbye and the little girl ran with the train, half crying, half laughing, trying to keep up but it gathered too much speed for her and she fell back and waved goodbye. Harry just sat peacefully looking out the window, looking at the mother and the pretty girl and all the surroundings. Then the youngest red headed boy entered the compartment, met the arrogant, prejudiced ponce from Diagon Alley and he and the red headed boy formed a friendship that would become legend. A legendary friendship that began with a simple question, "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Emma was thinking about how her siblings were doing today and then decided to put it out of her mind. She went downstairs to where the rest of her siblings were. When she got there, she found Lily Alice reading a short book that had lots of quotes from famous figures in muggle history. "I've just found that quote Mr Jordon liked. SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM." Emma didn't know what that meant and had to ask, "Lily, what does that mean?" "It translates as 'If you seek peace, prepare for war.' I don't know the exact meaning but I think it means that if you want peace, be prepared to fight for it." "Hmmm. Thinking about it, the wizarding world never really fought to get its peace, Harry inadvertently did it for them. It was mainly always them responding but never really fighting and then this dark lord decides a kid's got to die and then somehow kills himself in the attack by attacking the kid." "I know what you mean, that bastard Voldemort attacks our brother and bizarrely kills himself in the process. Somehow though I don't think he's dead from what I've read and what little we know about him. He just doesn't seem the kind of person to accept death and would go to any lengths to avoid it" replied Lily Alice to Emma when James and Harry Kaz came in. "What are you two talking about?" asked Harry Kaz. "Voldemort" replied Emma with bitterness in her voice. "You know what, let's change the subject. Who wants to be the one who writes to and gets the letters from Harry?" asked James. After a moment, everyone nominated Emma and later got the first letter from Harry who had arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry was being led in a crowd of fellow students heading for their first year, waiting to be sorted, when a voice called to him, "Harry? Is that you?" Harry of course knew who the voice belonged to: his sister, Holly. However, he had been told to pretend that she was an old school friend: her and Rose. Thankfully, their sister Beth was really into acting and had given the three of them lessons although they had to improvise due to a lack of props. Harry then turned to face his triplet sisters, "Hi Holly, Rose. Long time, no see." Ron looked surprised, "You know these two, Harry?" "Yeah, I went to primary school with them" Harry said and Ron turned to them, "I'm guessing you're muggleborns then?" Rose decided to respond to the red headed boy, "No, we're half bloods. Our family does prefer the muggle world though, more modern, more sports and more things to do." The blond haired ponce known as Draco Malfoy decided to speak, "What are you talking about? We're superior to muggles in every way." "It would be very presumptuous to think that you know. Muggles have weapons that could destroy the magical world and they're more imaginative than the wizarding world" Holly shot back. Before the argument could spiral out of control, they were called to their sorting.

"Well, well, well. This is difficult; I see lots of courage in that head of yours. That would suit Gryffindor very nicely indeed. Oh but it seems Harry Potter has secret brothers and sisters. I do look forward to meeting them next year but I also see that you're keeping this from everybody. Also hiding the two sisters who I can tell are here from your head. Such mistrust, definitely a Slytherin trait, a very Slytherin trait." Harry grimaced in his head, "Well I want to trust someone, I really do but it's important. Hagrid said and..." "Yes, you want to protect those siblings of yours still at your home" replied the sorting hat. Harry then grumbled, "Well, I would consider that I lived there but I wouldn't call it a true home" not realising he had interrupted the hat. "If I can continue, I was saying, very loyal to your friends and siblings so Hufflepuff would be good for you, especially as they value trust. I also sense a strong drive to learn about defence, very strong drive at that. The Ravenclaws could help with that. You could belong to any of the houses, you know." "Well I'd rather not go to Slytherin if that's ok. I don't like the type of people they attract." "Yes I can see that, you're not afraid to challenge people but you only do so to aid and protect those you care about, especially those siblings of yours still at your residence. You might have been good for Slytherin but Slytherin would not be good for you. On a separate note, not all Slytherin's are like the Malfoy boy, some are merely ambitious but they are not into the arguments about blood. While your loyalty to your sister is admirable, it is far outweighed by your drive for knowledge and your courage, so Hufflepuff is out. However the loyalty you show to the people close to you is astonishing, perhaps due to your teacher from that muggle primary school." "I want to learn to protect my brothers and sisters, that is the extent of my drive although my teacher helped nurture that drive. He also showed us loyalty." "It is indeed quite a drive that you've got there. It won't be easy but you have more than enough courage to persevere, Harry Potter." Speaking the last word simultaneously out loud to the crowds and inside Harry's head, it told Harry, "Enjoy the house of GRYFINNDOR!". Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table alongside the older Weasley's and Holly and Rose who were talking to Hermione Granger. She had thoroughly annoyed Harry and Ron on the train but got on with Holly and Rose who were fascinated by the girl, namely the fact she was a walking library and yet was unable to acknowledge that fact. They were also astounded by she was able to grasp magic very quickly, although they later found out that she had known about it for nearly a year and as it turned out she would in fact be having her twelfth birthday in over a week. The opening day impressions between Harry and Ron and Hermione would not change for nearly two months.

Later that evening, Harry would write his first letter home while no one was looking and once it was completed, it was given to Hedwig and sent to Emma.

Emma was lying on her bed when Hedwig came through the window, exhausted. Hedwig held her leg out to show the letter sent by Harry, which Emma collected. Hedwig then flew up to the owl perch where she fell asleep for a short while. Emma then unrolled the letter retrieved from Hedwig's leg and began to read.

 _01/09/91_

 _Dear Emma, Lily, Beth, James, Michael, James Jack and Harry Kaz_

 _I'm at the school now. I've reunited with Rose and Holly who are definitely looking a lot better than me. Samuel has really taken care of them over the past couple of days and apparently they've been having really good fun although they didn't tell me what they did. I'm guessing they'll tell me at some point._

 _So yeah, where was I, oh yeah, I'm at the school now although I'm pretty sure you knew that. Turns out the train left from a secret magical platform. I did find that surprising although I still am new to the wizarding world. Luckily, I did find a wizarding family who showed me how to pass through a magical barrier, which hid the platform. The family were all redheads and there was a young girl about your age Emma because I'll assume that you're reading this first ahead of the others. I thought she was the most beautiful girl ever and I hope this is not just a crush because I would want to go out with her. Anyway, the family has a boy my age, Ron Weasley, he doesn't have a lot of money so when the trolley came so I got us a ton of sweets. Next year, when you get something from the trolley, don't ask for Mars bars or in fact any other muggle sweet as the woman who does not know about them so probably better get some beforehand. But talking about the sweets, it's amazing what we can do now due to the money that we have, they're not ordinary sweet either although you probably gathered that by the sentence before. Bertie Bott's every flavour beans (they really mean every flavour, some were unpleasant which is probably an understatement, and one was definitely tripe, yuk!) Chocolate Frogs (They aren't real frogs although they act as though they are, even jumped out the window) they come with cards of famous witches and wizards._

 _I don't if you remember me telling you all about the utterly arrogant blonde boy I met in Diagon alley. He showed up and acted all self important (I'm probably going to get quite a lot of him for a few years yet), he insulted Ron and then one of his goons (I call them goons, not friends as friends would be interested in what their friends thought even though I'm guessing that they think along similar lines) tried to nick one of our sweets but Ron's pet rat bit his finger. After that, they all ran off. The self important git who believes he is superior to everyone else is named Draco Malfoy, Ron said that family supported Voldemort but came back to our side. But Ron's says his Dad reckons it was all a farce ( And I'm just saying on record that I wouldn't blame him for thinking that). Anyway, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle (the two goons) all ended up in Slytherin House (not surprised at all given their attitude). Me and Ron ended up in Gryffindor, there is more on the houses in Hogwarts a History if you want to know more about the character traits for those houses._

 _All of Ron's family were or are in Gryffindor, he's got 5 older brothers and a younger sister, who I think I've already talked about (I think she's about your ages and will be going to Hogwarts next year although I have no idea, I'm literally just guessing. Besides I didn't want to ask too personal a question, especially since everyone thinks I'm an only child. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise too early, would I?) But yeah all of them sound really cool in their own ways. Ron's elder twin brothers are in their third year now and apparently, they are jokesters notorious throughout school apparently, and Percy is a prefect and is in his 5_ _th_ _year, and unlike Ron or the Twins, he's not as... well... fun. I do think he is a good person though, maybe stubborn and overly rule conscious but well... (Definitely a person you would want to hang out with then Emma ;)_

 _I'm in my Dormitory now, I'm sharing it with the other Gryffindor first years, there are five of us: me, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. I haven't gotten to know anyone apart Ron yet but Neville and I have actually exchanged words though we first spoke on the train and had lost his toad for I think was the second time today. He is a bit shy but he seems to be a good person (he actually reminds me a bit of you, Emma, I almost told that to his face, this secrecy will take time to get used to, I'm really not liking it at all, neither are Holly or Rose), Dean and Seamus I don't know much about yet. I don't really know the girls in our year that well either yet, SERIOUSLY, I know even less about them than I do about the boys in my year and I know Holly and Rose incredibly well. Though I did meet this girl called Hermione (I hope I spelt it right otherwise she'd lynch me and then hang me, not that she'll ever see this letter) Granger. She's a bit of book worm (Definitely your kind of person then, both of you, Emma and Lily), when I introduced myself, she named every book she's read with my name in it. Believe me, she's read a lot. I think she's the sort of person you need to get used to in order to like, which Ron doesn't seem to be able to do. At least she's not the kind of person you would want to punch within 2 minutes of your first meeting._

 _By the way, something strange happened at dinner. I told Holly and Rose and they were both disturbed by this especially as what happened to me also subtlety happened to them. One of the teachers gave me a funny look and the scar on my forehead twinged in pain. I did ask Holly and Rose later and they said they felt something in a scar that wasn't there. I don't know what happened but I asked Ron's brothers. The guy's name is Snape, apparently he doesn't like anyone other than the Slytherins, he's their head of house. I have a suspicion he's the cause of the pain in my scar but for some reason Holly and Rose disagree with my suspicion and suspect professor Quirrell but let's see, shall we? But unfortunately, Snape is the potions teacher and since I gave you those potions books, Emma, so yeah if any of you end up in any other house other than Slytherin, then that book will be your best friend in that class. Thinking about it, I probably should have all got you the same books for your birthdays but it then would have been suspicious even not for the reason that would make people think I would be mad. Still maybe he won't be that bad, I hope. I'll find out on Friday and let you know._

 _Also if you're wondering who Samuel is it's our teacher._

 _I love you and I miss you._

 _Harry_

 _XXXX_

Emma smiled as she read her brother's letter; she had woken up to Hedwig tapping on the windowsill, the poor girl looked exhausted and must have flown extra hard to here so quickly. However she looked like she was in high spirits.

"Thank you Hedwig. I'll get you some water and an owl treat" said Emma and while Lily Alice kept Hedwig company while she was resting, Emma got a bowl and filled it with water and got a couple of crumbs of bread before returning upstairs to her room. She then gave Hedwig the water and bread before attempting to find one of the packets of owl treats that Harry, Holly and Rose had left.

Hedwig then had post-delivery her feast before falling asleep on the owl perch. "So Lily what do you think about the letter? I'm going to respond shortly so I'd like to hear what you all have to say" Emma said after Lily Alice read the letter. "Well before we do that, what about that owl over there?" she said, gesturing to the strange looking bird. Emma noticed that it was carrying a letter and went to retrieve it. They both read it once Emma had opened it and it read;

 _To the Potters_

 _I'm going to guess Harry has told you my name, so please tell him that I forgot to say not to say my name to you until he returned from Hogwarts. Also tell him to expect a pranking at some point when he returns from Hogwarts. But enough of that, the bird that has appeared in your room, it is a fire phoenix._

 _I will see you next week. Be ready for your last year of primary._

 _From Mr Samuel Jordon_

 _P.S. the fire phoenix will disappear once all of you have read this letter so stick around if you all want a show._

Emma went down and got the remaining siblings from their basement living space, if you could call it living space. Space for only two people was instead being used by 4 when all the potters were there. Emma and the remaining sibling's returned to her room and after they had all finished reading it and talking about it for the moment, they witnessed a spectacular scene involving fire, flashes, smoke and what seemed to be virtual fireworks.

"Well, that was amazing" James Jack said and the others nodded. After talking about the letter again, the six siblings left the room so Emma could write her response. She then spent most of the day reading her potions book when she decided that the response didn't need to be written until a bit later. None of them were excited about this Snape character but they decided that even if he wasn't a help that they would find potions books a real help. This would become a recurring group talk subject over the coming weeks only to be interrupted by the incident at the end of October, at the same time of the formation of what would be first called 'the golden five'. Emma also decided to look up on the four houses in the Hogwarts book, 'Hogwarts, A History'.

It was only after that she wrote a response, she knew it would not be as exciting but continued regardless and put her heart and soul into it. The Potter brothers and Sisters had dinner in their downstairs hideaway when Emma came down to join them. "What's up Em? Is the response nearly ready?" asked Harry Kaz. Michael nodded as if to reaffirm the question. "Don't worry. It's nearly there, just a few details and the letter should be done" Emma responded. "We don't want to keep Harry waiting do we?" said Beth with a cheeky glint in her eye. This was not noticed by any of the others because the response from Emma was, "No, we don't." James added immediately, "Plus we probably should ask him to see if he can get food for us," he continued in a loud whisper, "I don't expect our relatives to continue giving us the amount of food they do." "I agree. This won't last at all, so we need... insurance" said James Jack in agreement. They continued eating their dinner with them talking to each other in hushed whispers, talking about how they would cope without their older brother and sisters.

In the corner of his eye, James noticed a bag underneath one of the beds and went to get it and saw that Holly had left it behind. He saw a note written by her which said, ' _Here's a few days worth of Muggle money for each of you, should a crisis ever happen. Love from your older sister Holly'_ and James had to laugh internally. "The sneaky bitch has managed to this one right under our noses" said James to himself, a huge grin on his face, making the declaration to the others as he repeated himself to them. Not a prank, just being really sneaky about it. Little did they know that starvation would be the least of their problems.

Emma finished writing her letter to Harry, once she returned to her room and cleaned up her plate. "Hedwig, when you feel up to it, could you take this letter to our brother?" asked Emma. As soon as she finished asking, the snowy white owl came down from her perch and landed on the desk, held out her leg waiting for Emma to attach the Letter to her leg. Emma giggled, "You're a credit to your race. Please give Harry all our love." Emma watched as Hedwig gracefully flew away into the night.

"Ah, mail's here" said Ron before resuming digging into his breakfast.

Harry saw Hedwig approach him from amongst the different owls approaching the various house tables and this was witnessed by Holly and Rose. They had come to an agreement which meant Harry got all the letters and he pass on the messages to them. They had only been at Hogwarts for 2 nights and there had already been a reply from their family back at privet drive. Well not the Dursleys anyhow.

 _02/09/91_

 _Dear Harry_

 _Hogwarts sound great, we were all talking about it earlier and we're all sure that if you tried describing how great it was, you would run out of parchment. I'll see it for myself next year as will the others. Things with the Dursleys are working out fine for now although all of us agree that this ceasefire will not work forever but forever for now, they seem to be ignoring us which is the nicest they've ever been but considering what Uncle Vernon did to you the other day, well... and it's still a little lonely even with brothers and sisters. Also it seems that the school finished refurbishment earlier than expected so technically we start tomorrow but fully start the day after tomorrow. It should be a lot easier than last year now that Dudley is out of the way and any parties we have at school now should have a lot of food. Me and Lily looked up the houses in the book you gave us and we all think you three are in the right house, namely down to your personalities which despite some significant differences in the three of you would all make good fits for that house. We've all agreed that we want to be in Gryffindor even if it was just so we could be near you but we've also agreed that there's no one more brave than you. I, myself, am hoping that I'm good enough to enter that house. Even if this Snape turns out to be a bad teacher, the book you gave me should be a very good teacher for me and the others. I would even recommend you go to the library at Hogwarts, which is meant to be quite expansive, and get it._

 _Also I got a note from Mr Jordon saying he knows about the letter you sent to us and you mentioning his first name and even he freely admitted that he forgot to tell you not to tell us, he still does plan on pranking you._

 _I hope your classes go well, I really, really miss you. We all do._

 _With Love from_

 _Emma_

 _P.S. all your letters will come to me regardless of the name as I was selected by the others to get them._

 _XXXX_

Harry smiled as he read his first letter from his sister. He was drinking some pumpkin juice from a goblet and was folding up his letter when a voice came from behind him, "With love from... Who is sending love in a letter to Harry Potter?" asked Hermione with Holly and Rose doing a little bit of acting, schooling their expressions to show curiosity rather than worry. They were worried that some information that did not need to be revealed would get revealed. They got lucky as their names were not mentioned nor the fact they were two of the sisters of Harry Potter.

"Hey, it's rude to read over peoples shoulders, you know" snapped Harry and Holly and Rose didn't like where this was heading. Harry was tense, they observed, but not for the reasons Hermione was thinking of.

"Ooh, is it a girl from back home?" asked Hermione. She was facing an increasingly hostile reception, especially from Ron.

"Sheesh, and you call us rude and childish. Leave him alone, it's his letter, his business. Go bother someone who likes you" Ron said rather harshly. Hermione went off in a huff and Holly and Rose decided not to get involved with the spat that involved Harry, Ron and Hermione and Ron didn't know that the last thing he said there had stung. Hermione went to Holly and Rose and asked, "Are those two jerks always like that?" although it was more of a question to herself really. "We're not getting involved" said Rose and just like that Hermione went off in a huff again, frustrated.

If Ron wasn't so annoyed with Hermione, he might have asked Harry about the letter himself, but by the time Hermione was out of his system, Harry had put the letter in his pocket and Ron himself had forgotten all about it until after Halloween.

From then on, Harry opened all his letters from Emma in private and showed them to Rose and Holly whenever there were no prying eyes around.

 _06/09/91_

 _Dear Emma_

 _Hermione tried to read the letter you sent us but all she managed to get was the "with love from" bit but thankfully she didn't see your name. Bad news is she now thinks I have a girlfriend, feel free to laugh at that. Before you ask, no she doesn't know about Rose or Holly being my or by extension our sisters._

 _Anyway We had our first potions lesson today and I can tell you he is more foul than the vast majority of our primary school teachers excluding obviously you know who, who happens to still be my favourite. He really seems to hate me in particular, Snape that is not Samuel, I think that me and him have some sort of connection which I'm not aware of yet. Hagrid has denied any knowledge of such a connection, or any other kind of connection for that matter, but I think he was holding back something so..._

 _In other news, apparently Gringotts was broken into the day me, Hagrid, Mr Jordon, his girlfriend, Holly and Rose were there. Once again, I believe Hagrid knows something about it and Holly and Rose concur. Simply, let me put it this way, things aren't boring around here, that I can assure you. How has school been, any improvements?_

 _We've decided to read your letters in private._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

 _xxx_

Emma and Lily Alice read the letter and went downstairs to show the letter their other siblings. Harry Kaz showed lots of concern about this Professor Snape, "I don't like the sound of him. What could he possibly have against us?" and James Jack nodded his head slowly, his face wearing a frown. "I can only guess some past encounter with either one or both our parents. Does Harry know how old he is because in one of Mr Jordon's books, there is a section about notable people involved in the war and the last three pages in the book all relate to our family and mentions their birthdays in it. I'm wondering whether he was a student or teacher because, let's face it, we have no idea how old he is or who he fought for in that last wizarding war" he finished saying his piece and there was a few seconds silence before someone spoke. "How do you know this? And I don't recall either of got a book on the history of the war that ended" asked Lily Alice. "Michael lent us a book to read because we were tired of reading about defence all the time. Besides we found it to be quite informative especially some hints about Professor Dumbledore's past and I read a quote from it that stated that Dumbledore had some history with the dark lord Grindelwald before Dumbledore defeated him" replied Harry Kaz. "And what does it say?" asked Michael sceptically but not entirely sceptical. "Let's just say they used to be very friendly, even shared some of the ideology" James Jack said in response. Harry Kaz continued, "This did include thoughts about excluding muggleborns and in light of this information, I am more willing to follow Mr Jordon's point of view. However until we know someone that lived in that period, we should keep our minds open." They just had their dinners and then Emma went to sleep for a little while before having to woken up so she could write her response to Harry but before she went back upstairs, Beth, Michael and Lily Alice complimented Emma on her actions that day. "Nice work earlier" "Yeah, the way you handled Peri Polkiss earlier was just fucking fantastic" "Shame that you got in trouble with the teachers when the bitch told a teacher." Emma just smiled, "Yeah, I got in trouble for something she started. Still at least it looks like Mr Jordon believes me although I do believe he was trying to restrain many of the teachers' demands as well as those of the parents of the bitch and our own uncle."

"I wonder why Aunt Petunia didn't speak up though?" asked Beth. Michael scoffed at this, "Probably because she agrees with the fat bastard" saying the last part in a voice no louder than a whisper. Little did they know that an incident occurred several years ago which was really traumatic for at least two people involved. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now and I have to put up the consequences. Besides I've got a reply to send" and with that she went upstairs. "Mr Jordon does seem to be going out of his way to make this year the most important yet. I wonder why?" asked Lily Alice before a voice from outside the room entered the discussion. "Well I don't know why but I'm getting the feeling that we'll find out in the next few weeks although it is possible that Harry, Holly and Rose know what we want to know. Anyway I just came in here for a book." As it turned out the voice was James' and he immediately found what he was looking for, a book titled 'Dark wizarding groups and their history' and found another one that he decided to read up on as well called 'Wizarding conflicts from 1066- the present day and other events' and turned to leave but had one last thing to say before he left the room. "Whatever happens in the coming months, I don't think we're not going to like it" and just like that he left. Nothing could have prepared them for what would come in the future.

Emma returned upstairs to write her letter to Harry and attached it to Hedwig before falling asleep on her bed, forgetting to change into her pyjamas. Hedwig stayed for a moment, watching over her master's sister before departing for Hogwarts to deliver the letter to her master.

It was in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory the next day when Harry received Emma's letter. He summed up the contents of it quickly and put the letter into a pocket in his robes, intending to read it in full later when it would just be Holly, Rose and himself around.

It was late at night in the Gryffindor common room when the triplets met up to read their sister's letter. They smiled at some of it, frowned at other bits of it but just read on, soaking up all that it said.

 _07/09/91_

 _Dear Brother of mine (and the two pranksters if they're reading this with you)_

 _You would be extremely proud of me after what happened on the first day back at school. The school bitch Peri Polkiss came to me during lunchtime and went on at me for crying, which I guess she overheard Dudley and Piers talking about me crying one day (Well for excuse me for missing my brother and sisters) and she was giving me grief over it. Well as it turns out anger is a very good motivator and that being upset is a good fuel for anger. We both know that she is over a foot taller than me, us Potters and the short gene or lack of food whatever it is, well it took less than ten seconds and I didn't receive a mark. Peri Polkiss on the other hand..._

 _Revenge doesn't solve anything, I know that but it bloody felt good. She called me a cry baby but by the way she was crying after I had finished with her, it was just pathetic. All that squealing, pathetic. Unfortunately, the school told Vernon and although Mr Jordon tried to intervene on my behalf, he had to do something about it. I have some punishments at school such as only one serving of lunch and no deserts but it seems he found some loopholes i.e. letting me have a bigger plate. I do also have to spend an hour after school with him in detention but hey it at least needs to look like I'm getting punished for something she started. She didn't get out of it either and was made to do a lot more detentions and she has a lot more reduced lunches. Anyway Vernon gave me a right talking to, well yelling more like it but it was more restrained than before you left. Good news is that I think he is scared of us at the moment especially since he doesn't know we can't do magic at home but he just sent me to my room until dinner because he is still cautious. I'm just thinking it's best to avoid him for a while, he's still scary we've all agreed but while we know you three have got our backs, we don't want to play the Hagrid card just yet even though we all want to see more transfiguration. When we need to play the Hagrid card, we'll play it._

 _We still hate it here but at least we're still getting three proper sized meals and things aren't as bad as they used to be. We just don't know how long this state of affairs will last though._

 _Lots of Love_

 _Emma, the actress, the historian, the fighting ninjas, little miss quiet and family historian_

 _(Or if you want, me, Beth, James, Harry Kaz, James Jack Paz, Lily Alice and Michael)_

 _XXX_

The three siblings smiled at the letter then frowned for a moment before smiling again. They were just finding that fun, just like their siblings. Fun when they have no worries which was paradoxical to what was in the letter. The three Potters decided to just keep sending letters to make sure that the rest of their siblings were alright where they were until they got back to Private drive.

It was several weeks later when the next significant conversation by letter took place. In the meantime Harry had received a letter from his former teacher at the end of September. It was given to him by Holly and Rose whom had already read the letter. It said:

 _Dear Harry, Holly and Rose_

 _How are you three? Just letting you know that your other brothers and sisters are doing well although they've probably told you this themselves. The other bit of news to tell you is that I'm already working on your birthday presents for next year, you'll be shocked by them, that I guarantee._

 _Your former teacher etc_

 _Samuel Jordon_

Then in the second half of October, Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel before tipping off the school caretaker to the said duel. Harry and Ron were followed by Hermione even though they had all been warned by Holly and Rose who later said, "I'm surprised that those two"referring to Harry and Ron, "don't get along with her. They're as stubborn as mules." Clearly both of them thought that they would become very good friends.

The following day Harry wrote his letter to Emma which was received by her later that day.

 _20/10/91_

 _Dear Emma_

 _You won't believe what's happened to me. Malfoy challenged me to a duel at midnight in the trophy room. Can you guess what happens next? The git tipped off filch to the duel which he challenged me to and me, Ron and Hermione, who tagged along trying to stop us from going to the duel, and Neville, who was stuck outside the fat lady portrait because he forgot the password. Anyway we ran for it and ended up in the forbidden third floor corridor, did I tell you about that? Because I've forgotten if I did but anyway, the point is it's forbidden, restricted and so on and now we know why. There was a huge three headed dog. I am not joking. We then had to run for it again, and thankfully no one saw us. Apart from Holly once we got into the common room, and was looking at me, Ron and Hermione (not Neville) with a look that said, 'told you three so'._

 _Anyway Neville is still terrified and Hermione is not talking to us. That's fine with us though, she may not be trying to invade my privacy so much anymore but she is a bossy girl, drives me and Ron crazy. Holly and Rose get on with her though._

 _Anyway I've got some great news for you all. We were having a flying lesson, the day before we faced the Cerberus, and Neville got injured in the lesson. He was taken to the hospital wing and then Malfoy took Neville's rememberall, flew up and I followed him, don't ask me why. Holly followed after us, trying to calm the situation but that failed and Malfoy threw the thing god knows how far and I chased after it, yes I know that was stupid of me. This leads onto what I'm about to say, we were told not to but some funny things happened while I was chasing the useless object, Holly got really angry at Malfoy and seemed to have thrown both him, and the broom he was on, into the ground. Let's just say the broom was pretty much fine, him on the hand..._

 _A few broken bones and those injuries made worse by Holly kicking those injured areas._

 _Next thing that happened McGonagall took me to see the quidditch captain. His name is Oliver Wood and when I first heard the name 'wood', I thought that it was some kind of cane, turns out it was a person. Anyway I'm Gryfinndor's new seeker and it turns out Holly and Rose are just as good, if not better. Holly and Rose as it turns out are good at nearly everything especially at the chaser and beater positions but yeah they're good all round players from what Wood says. They're the reserves for at least three of the positions as all the other positions were filled a couple of weeks ago. Turns out that George and Fred (They're Ron's older brothers, who also happen to be twins) and Holly and Rose share a fair bit in common, including quidditch and pulling pranks although the methods differ. In this world of ours, Holly and Rose are more subtle in comparison and they attribute it to Mr Jordon. Seems he knew a bunch of very good prankers a fair few years ago, whoever they are, I wonder if they knew our Dad or even if they're still alive themselves. Anyway, back to the topic, yeah I didn't get into trouble and I have effectively been given the starring role for the quidditch team. It seems Dad was a star quidditch player when he was here apparently. Said that I seem to have inherited his talent, so I'm guessing that he was either a seeker or a chaser but McGonagall seems to have forgotten the fact that contrary to everyone's beliefs that I am not an only child, therefore I'm guessing it's been a while since she saw us all together. I might have to ask her about that when I think about it. Trust me, there is no greater thrill than flying so when I finally get the opportunity to teach you lot, I'm going to teach you. The sense of freedom when flying is just amazing, the joy is unbelievable, I've never felt anything like it in my whole life._

 _Anyway Holly and Rose miss you all as do I, We can't believe it's been over a month already as it feels a lot longer. Anyway, I have to go now, Ron and I have been neglecting our homework and we have to get some stuff done or we'll get ourselves a detention._

 _Love from_

 _Harry_

 _XXXX_

Emma sighed and showed James the letter. For the remaining seven Potters still at privet drive, things had adjusted around them. The Dursleys were still apprehensive around them but things had returned to a system roughly like that before Harry's birthday. The Potter's were once again expected to multiple chores while Dudley lazed about in front of the T.V. and was still treated like a prince when he should have been treated like a slob.

Emma was now expected to do handle all the cooking along with Lily Alice, except when they were at school, the Potter boys were to do various chores including garden work and heavy lifting that would have been impossible for normal boys but then the Potter boys were never normal boys. As for Beth she was made to clean the kitchen and bathroom although she would assist the others if she had completed her tasks, not because she had to but because she wanted to assist the others when she felt that they needed the assistance. This didn't bother them too much because as in their spare time. They read their books or thanks to Harry, Holly and Rose, well, Holly and Rose as Harry was not aware of the fact that they could get muggle money from Gringotts until after they had got back to private drive, they could go off and get some food from local fast food places, especially since that they didn't trust Aunt Petunia's cooking and the portions of food they got out were much bigger than what they received at home... and nicer.

When Emma started cooking again, she and Aunt Petunia had a mild face off although the argument seemed forced on Petunia's end.

"What makes you think you deserve so much food?" she asked when Emma did the job she always did: divide the portions of food onto the plates.

Beth was watching the scene before her with some concern. She had only come up because Lily Alice was rubbing some tension out of her system and Beth was reminded of times when she had come across Harry doing a similar action. Beth had only wanted to see if Emma needed any help.

Emma turned and glared at her aunt, her eyes like her father's and a smirk like his but looking at her aunt like her mother, "You know, I've always wanted to see what a wild boar looks like, I wonder if Mr. Hagrid would mind practising on Dudley."

Petunia reluctantly glared at Emma and walked out of the room to summon her husband and son. She didn't try challenging her niece anytime soon.

Beth walked up to Emma, who was still unaware of Beth's presence, and asked, "How are things?" Emma jumped, "Jesus Christ Beth, don't do that. I was just about to pick up a knife." "Sorry, I have just seen that, Right?" "Yeah. I think we can send a letter to Harry just letting him know the situation." Beth just nodded in agreement before switching topics, "I've just been thinking about the other day." Emma had also thought about it in the past few days, "That was an interesting day. At first I thought it was one of us thinking very protectively of her but I quickly thought that it was Julia herself who was doing all that." "No non-magical person should've been able to demolish parts of buildings that easily. We should see if Mr Jordon knows that she is a witch. He knew we were witches and wizards, although he was there at our births so he would be able to identify magical and non-magical people" concluded Beth. After the Potters had finished dinner, they all left for their respective rooms. Emma went to hers whilst Beth was heading to her room and past Lily Alice who was now helping James rub off some tension. Emma had finished writing her letter to Harry and had sent it to him.

 _25/10/91_

 _Dear Harry_

 _Our Aunt has put me on cooking duty again, I would say it was nice to have a break from cooking for a few months but after eating the food she's been cooking, it is such an improvement. They still don't like the fact that we have a lot a more food than we used to but they're still scared about magic so they aren't doing anything about it yet. However, we have started eating our dinners in our respective rooms as we're sick of Uncle Vernon sneering at us. I am thinking of cooking only healthy meals from now on out of spite but it's a pity Aunt Petunia does all the shopping._

 _We can't believe you faced a Cerberus and please, DO NOT go near it again. We do want to see you again and we all want to hug you when you get back. We definitely can't do so if you're dead. As for the Quidditch, well done all three of you. We can't wait to get the chance to ride brooms for the first time. Then we'll all be real witches and wizards. Also, on a side note, me and James went to the nearest library and read up on the legend of the basilisk. Just thought you'd like to know._

 _The other thing is about your letters it sounds like Hermione is concerned about you. It also sounds like she gets on better with Holly and Rose. Please try and make some kind of peace with her, both you and Ron. I know you probably won't make her a future Mrs. Potter but at least try and be civil with each other. It seems from your letters that not everyone is like that (you know what I mean, most people are civil but some aren't) and if you continue like this then you'll be a massive hypocrite. And be kind to this Neville person too, he sounds like he could do with a hug, although he could probably use a friend at the moment._

 _Our scolding over, we love you but we think you know that by now._

 _Emma_

 _XXXX_

Harry looked at the letter, which he planned on showing Holly and Rose later. Today was Halloween and he and Ron were looking forward to the feast later that night. He was thinking about Hermione, Emma and the others were right, she may be irritating but she was only trying to help. He was in his four poster bed reading the letter from Emma. "Hey Harry" called Ron from the other side of the bed curtains, "If you're done napping, come on or we'll be late for charms."

Later there was a charms lesson which ended with Ron commenting about Hermione having no friends to the other first years. Hermione Granger had in fact made a couple of friends but there was a misunderstanding between them. Holly and Rose assumed that Hermione was their friend while Hermione thought that Holly and Rose weren't her friends because they hadn't said they were friends. Harry felt really guilty at that point and when he went to the Halloween feast later he really could not enjoy it: First, because he was still feeling guilty about the Hermione situation and second because of the fact he and his siblings lost their parents ten years ago. He was feeling extremely depressed and some of his thoughts were turning towards things he had read in a class trip to the local library. He had snuck into a section which Mr Jordon had prohibited the class from looking at. He had read a book about suicide and even back then when he was unaware of his wizarding heritage. He had sometimes considered doing this just so he could be with his parents but every time he thought that, he remembered that he had brothers and sisters. What he didn't know was that he had survivors guilt, none of them read up on it. He always felt responsible for his and his sibling's parent's deaths regardless of what he had been told. In fact they all had survivor's guilt. It was just Harry that suffered worst from it. He was just getting into the spirit of things when Professor Quirrell ran in yelling about a troll in the dungeons.

Ron and Harry ran off to save Hermione and it was only a moment later when Holly and Rose realised that Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. "God dammit, I swear those three are made to be the perfect friends for each other" said Holly. Rose responded by saying, "We won't be helping them by getting ourselves into trouble. Hopefully they won't get themselves killed" and they continued following their fellow house mates.

Harry and Ron found where Hermione was by following the troll, which found Hermione and they defeated it, albeit neither tidily nor with grace. Then Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell turned up. Two of them looked like they were going to reprimand the three, the other, well, a nervous mess as per usual. "What on Earth were you thinking? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" screamed McGonagall at the three pupils.

"Please Professor, they were looking for me" said Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll..." Hermione said thinking that if she took the blame for the two boys who saved her life, she would become their friend. As it would turn out, she would be their friend but not because of her taking the fall.

Harry summoned up his courage and cut her off, Emma nor any of his other siblings would forgive him and let Hermione take the fall like this, "That's not true, Hermione." He would never admit it until a few years later, but he wanted the troll to kill him as he could join his parents. This desire would turn out to be less than desirable for Harry in later years for a number of reasons.

McGonagall rounded on Harry, "Mr Potter, what do you mean?"

The three students started apologising to each other.

"Hermione didn't know about the troll" said Ron, "It's my fault."

"Ron you didn't know that a troll would come here" said Hermione.

"It's still my fault" Ron said, disagreeing with Hermione.

"I'm not entirely blameless either" said Harry, "We probably should've apologised when we left class earlier."

"Would you three kindly explain what you're talking about?" said McGonagall, confused by the three student's conversation.

Harry turned to Ron, who nodded back with some shame on his face, and starting answering their head of house, "Hermione and I had a fall out in charms and she came out of it better. I then commented that she had no friends... sorry about that" finishing with the last part directed at Hermione. Then Harry remembered something, "Hermione, I thought you, Holly and Rose were friends? You three have been hanging around together since we started."

"No they're not. Wouldn't they have said that they were my friends" Hermione said hiccupping and sort of crying. Then Harry realised that Hermione thought that just because Holly and Rose said anything that Hermione thought she didn't have any friends. He decided to leave that issue for another day and back to the issue at hand.

"Anyway where were we?" said Harry. Hermione explained the reason she was there in the first place, "I was so upset by the comments earlier, I've been here since Professor. I haven't left the bathroom."

"We realised that Hermione didn't know about the troll when we were part way up to the tower. We then ran to go and get her but we found that the troll had found her first and... well..."

Professor McGonagall sighed in frustration, students could be troublesome at times, although she didn't expect first years when she first saw the three. "I am disappointed that you would make a remark like that Mr Weasley but considering what has happened... Mr Weasley, 5 points shall be taken from Gryffindor for spiteful remarks against a fellow student and the three of you shall each receive 10 points for... sheer dumb luck. Now I suggest you three reflect on your actions. But first, I think you should return to your dormitory before you get in any more trouble."

The trio made their way to the Gryffindor common room in silence. When they got there, Hermione turned round and said "Thanks", hugged the pair and left for the girls' dormitory. Ron let out a big yawn, "Harry, you coming?" "I'll be up in a moment" said Harry. Once Harry knew everyone was not around to overhear, "Holly, Rose I know you're around here somewhere." From out of the shadows, Holly and Rose appeared, "Do you have a death wish or something?" Holly shout whispered. "No" replied Harry although he was thinking yes. His two sisters were not sure what he was thinking but they weren't convinced by his answer but let it go. "Anyway I'm going to ask the rest of us something important and I want you two to consider it as well because I want to tell two of our friends and I think you two know whom I'm talking about" said Harry and his sister's nodded. "Well, hadn't you better write that letter then?" and Harry smiled then took off to his dorm. "Did you believe him when he said 'No' to our question?" "No. Did You?" "No" "Well let's go up and get some rest, shall we?" and the two sisters went off to bed.

The following day, Emma received the letter from Harry and wrote a simple reply on the back after asking the siblings who were there what Harry had asked her. They all agreed with her.

Harry was eating breakfast, well, attempting to eat breakfast. It was before he was due to go out for his first ever quidditch match and his quidditch teammates tried to get him to eat more of his breakfast than he was eating when Hedwig arrived with the reply. She looked at him with a look of exhaustion due to how often she was being used to send letters back and forth. Harry quickly noticed that the letter sent by Emma was in fact the same one written and sent by him a couple of nights previously with six words written on the back: _We say Yes, I love you._ Harry smiled and asked Hedwig if she wanted some bacon which she gobbled up. "Aw, that's so sweet. So who's the lucky girl? Or Boy?" asked Hermione. She was looking over his shoulder without asking him if it was okay to first, however, to her surprise, Harry was not angry. Indeed, he was smiling and Hermione was curious and perplexed. He signalled to Holly and Rose telling them to follow him when he got up. He smiled and drunk his orange juice in such a manner that Hermione thought that he might choke. He picked up a few napkins with bits of toast and bacon and sausage being put into the napkin while wolfing down the remaining food on the plate in a way that made Ron proud. He then stood up, he knew he would be needed on the quidditch pitch but that wasn't for an hour. "Ron, Hermione, I need to talk to you now." The two followed Harry out of the great hall though they were unaware they were being trailed by Holly and Rose although Harry knew this of course. They found an empty classroom and Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room although Harry deferred on closing it until Holly and Rose had entered. "What are they doing here, Harry?" Ron asked a bit more rudely than he meant to be. "I was wondering that Harry?" commented Hermione. "They're here because of what I have to tell you two." There was a momentary pause as Harry collected his thoughts. "There is something I need... No... I want to tell you both something. But you two can't tell anyone because it's a secret." Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he was a bit insane but kept silent then looked at each and because they both wanted to know what was going on, nodded to each other and turned back to Harry.

"Sure Harry" said Hermione. "No problem Harry. Is this about all the letters you keep getting because for someone who has no one he cares about back home, you sure do receive a lot of letters" said Ron, still perplexed by the contradiction that was what was happening and what Harry had said.

"Yes Ron, this is about my letters, or rather, who's been sending them to me" Harry replied with an air of mystery surrounding his reply. Hermione smiled hoping she'd get the answer she was looking for although Holly and Rose were thinking 'She's going to get a major surprise'.

"So, does this mean we get to find out who your girlfriend is?" asked Hermione before full blown laughter by Holly and Rose interrupted the conversation. "Oh Sorry, this rumour is just funny. Anyway continue" said Holly. "As I was asking, do we get to know who your girlfriend is?" asked Hermione repeating her earlier question. "No, it's not my girlfriend. I don't have one, I'm eleven, nor do I plan on having a girlfriend anytime soon" replied Harry even though he was thinking about the redheaded girl from a couple of months earlier.

Hermione frowned, knowing that she was not getting the answer she was expecting and was frustrated with Rose and Holly, who both seemed to know more than they were letting on.

"Are you sure about that, Harry? Most of the girls are convinced that you're exchanging love letters with a Muggle back home"

Harry started to respond, "No, I'm..." before getting sidetracked ever so slightly, "What do you mean?" and Holly then interrupted, "Letting you three know, we're only jumping in when we feel we're needed."

"Not helpful but anyway, Hermione, continue" motioned Harry. "Well Parvati and Lavender have been trying to find out whether or not you have a girlfriend. They've assumed it was someone back in the Muggle world. You've been so secretive with your letters, making sure no one can see them."

"It probably didn't help when the first letter he received, you tried reading it out loud" said Ron. Hermione blushed, realising that she had most likely started the rumours herself of Harry having a love life.

"To answer your question Hermione, no, she is most definitely not my girlfriend. Now I am trusting you both to keep what we're about to talk about a secret."

Ron and Hermione nodded. "We won't tell a soul unless you say we can" Ron said. Hermione followed up by saying, "We promise."

Harry took a deep breath, "Ok" paused then continued, "The name of the girl I've been writing to is Emma. Emma Lily Potter, my little sister." He waited for the inevitable reaction.

Ron and Hermione both looked at him as though he were insane. "No way. You don't have a sister. It's impossible" said Ron. Harry responded, ""I can tell you that I do." "But how?" Hermione asked, "You cannot possibly have a sister, we would have heard of her otherwise."

"Why not? And how would you know anyway if you had?" challenged Harry.

Hermione was trying to figure out what was going on and she realised that she still had not taken into account Holly and Rose. "I'm guessing you two know about this?" Hermione asked the two siblings. "We do, but, it is more complex than you think it is"

Seeing that neither Ron nor Hermione could get much further by questioning Holly or Rose, Harry decided to continue. "There are ten of us, Me, Emma, James, Beth, Michael, Lily Alice, James Jack Paz, Harry Kazuhira and two others. You've actually have met them already" said Harry. Ron then asked, although Hermione was quickly piecing everything that Harry had said together, "Really, I'm sure I would've noticed. It's not like they've gone under an assumed identities."

At this point, Holly and Rose, seeing that Hermione had all but figured out their true identities, decided to speak up. "They would go unnoticed if they were people like us two" Holly said, with Rose nodding behind her. Ron and Hermione both went wide eyed at the revelation, despite Hermione having worked it out. "Yeah, we're his sisters. We are in fact triplets" said Rose.

Everyone who was at the sorting at the start of the year knew that Holly and Rose entered the school as Holly and Rose Jordon, so Ron was trying to figure out why they were saying they were in fact Potters. Hermione was trying to figure out this puzzle as well although she was a bit more believing than Ron was, so the triplets continued their explanations.

"The surname Jordon in fact belonged to our primary school teacher and he was in fact the first wizard we knew in our lives. We however didn't know until after we found out that we were wizards and witches." Harry continued after Rose had finished speaking, "Hagrid knows about them." Whatever Harry was going to say was interrupted by Hermione. "Hagrid knows your brothers and sisters?" Hermione asked. "Yeah. He said, in regards to Harry and Emma, they respectively looked like our Dad and our Mum but their eyes were other way round" said Holly, thinking about what might be happening on private drive.

"Harry, Holly, Rose" began Ron, "If you don't mind me asking who else knows about the ten of you?" Harry took over from this point, "some of our Dad's friends, although one of them might be dead, a previous minister of magic, a person called Crouch, someone named Bones. Hagrid and Samuel spoke very highly of her, from what I heard there was some romantic interest between her and one of Sam's and Dad's friends. Also a person named Professor Bagshot." "You mean the author of 'A History of Magic' and historian?" asked a surprised Hermione. Rose responded very simply, "Yeah."

"Only a handful of people know where we live. With our relatives I might add" Harry said with enough venom in his voice to be noticeable to Ron and Hermione, who decided not to say anything in the meantime. "If you've got any questions, we'll try to answer as best as we can in as little time as possible. I mean, we don't Harry to not be at his first quidditch match and the result being that we lose" said Holly, "So ask away."

"Yeah ok," began Ron, "How come Fudge doesn't know about this?" Harry responded, "Well put it this way, Sam called him 'King of the Morons' and Hagrid called Fudge 'a world class bungler' due to several incidents."

"Yeah, that sounds right. Many people including Dad have problems with Fudge. Apparently receives quite regularly some 'charitable donation' from many 'imperioused' families" Ron said.

Hermione then had a question for the three Potter's, "Why are you three telling us both this?" Harry chose to respond, "Because we trust you both. We felt bad about keeping it from you." Holly spoke up from there, "We also didn't want you to receive the shock everyone else will get next year." Ron was grinning like mad before responding "That will be brilliant. It will be like a shock to the system." Hermione was giggling at the thought of everyone being shocked when all this came out.

As they were getting out of the classroom, Hermione came out with a revelation of her own, "Since you three have said about your brothers and sisters, I thought that I might as well come out and say that I too have a sister." Hermione was nervous about the reaction but she had no reason to be worried. "What's her name?" asked Rose, out of curiosity. "Daisy, Daisy Summer Granger. My little sister. She is also a witch but she is more like you two" pointing at Rose and Holly, "than like me." They went to the quidditch pitch while Harry went to change for what would be his first quidditch match.

It was a while later after Harry had been checked out for any injuries and was given the all clear by Madam Pomfrey. Harry's two sisters had been invited to Romania after the twins had told them, that they had told their mum about the pair and how they wanted them to meet their sister, Ginny, and how their Mum told them about the trip to Romania. The two sisters told them that they would get an answer in the next few days. Now the triplets and their two best friends were heading down to Hagrid's hut, despite the fact it was supposed to be just the triplets, due to some urgent news that needed to be said as quickly as possible.

After Hagrid was assured that Hermione and Ron wouldn't tell a soul, they all sat down for this news. It turned out Hagrid had received a magically altered phone from the triplet's former teacher and it was from him this news was from. The phone was ringing and Harry put it on loudspeaker.

"Harry, Holly and Rose. How are you?" asked Samuel

"We're good" said Harry

"Me and Rose have been invited to Romania. Can and should we go?" asked Holly nervously.

"Yes sure, I'll just make the necessary preparations."

"We brought two of our friends along. Is that okay?" Asked Rose, "We trust them."

"Go right ahead. I was never in favour of the secrecy in the first place. Now are you ready for the news that I've got? It will most likely be distressing."

"Yes" replied the triplets, worry starting to set in their hearts.

"Well, there was a bombing on Halloween night and as a result, Harry Kaz and James Jack Paz have both been seriously wounded" said Samuel in a slightly gravelly voice.

"I don't want to ask but how badly injured are they?" asked Harry, slightly teary eyed.

"Are you sure you want to know? They're not pleasant injuries" replied Samuel

"Yes, we want to know" Holly said fairly loudly which made everyone else in the room jump.

"Fine, okay. Well Harry Kaz has lost an arm and a leg and if your friends think I am being sarcastic, I am not. He was in shock for a couple of days but now I think he wants revenge on whoever did this to the two of them. As for James Jack..." Samuel trailed off.

"What? We don't care what state he's in, we just want to know if he'll recover" said Rose, her voice laden with emotion.

"He has lost his left arm, he has numerous scars and then there's the shrapnel. There are at least 108 foreign bodies in his system although I'm detecting a lot more than what the Muggles can find." Mr Jordon took a couple of deep breaths before resuming.

"The majority of the fragments are located around the heart and in his skull and the skull, which is where the biggest piece of shrapnel is located. It is the most noticeable piece of shrapnel, which some of the doctors have described as looking like a horn."

"What else did they say?" asked Harry, no longer teary eyed but with a look on him that could scare anyone. It was just as well Samuel wasn't there.

"They say that he should physically recover well enough, despite the loss of his left arm, scars, the shrapnel I was talking about and any other disfigurements. His mental state is less assured however. No one will know this until he wakes up, though."

"There's more, isn't there?"Asked Harry.

"Yes. I've moved the two of them somewhere a lot safer. I won't say where but I have people looking over the two of them. Believe me, this place is secure as it can possibly be. I've also got some contingency plans in place, should they be discovered by hostile forces. So before I go, has anyone got any questions?" asked Samuel, sounding like he was in a hurry.

"I've got one" said Hermione, "How come you never told them, that he was wizard in all the years you taught him at primary school?"

"Well I'll answer that question with a question of my own. I'm guessing you're a muggleborns, so I'll get to the point. What was your reaction when you learnt that magic existed?" asked Samuel.

Hermione looked thoughtfully for a moment before responding, "I didn't believe it at first, I thought it was some joke."

"That's my point" said Samuel pausing for a moment then some static cropped up before disappearing and Sam was then able to resume speaking, "Sorry about the static, interference on my end. Anyway from how Harry and his siblings had been raised, they had been taught that magic did not exist. Of course they now know that is as about as true as North Korea claiming to have beaten Portugal in a football world cup match."

"Don't talk about that weird muggle sport, because one of our friends is a half blood and loves that thing" said Ron, banging his head into his hands.

"Oh really? I'll probably meet him one day. Anyway, I've got to go but before I do, Harry, who are your friends? They never said their names" said Samuel.

Harry gestured for Hermione and Ron to say their names, "Hermione Granger" "Ron Weasley" they said.

They were all in for a shock, "Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Weasley?" asked Mr Jordon. They nervously said yes, wondering how he knew their names.

"I've met you both and your parents years ago, although I've really got to go. Your other brothers and sisters were told the morning after. Bye." And the line went dead.

In the next few moments, the triplets just stared into open space with fire in their eyes.

The next month was then spent with Harry and Emma discussing the situation on private drive

It was Christmas when another major event happened in the life. Hermione, Holly and Rose had left for their respective holidays and Harry had found a mirror. In that mirror, he saw one thing, himself and his brothers and sisters with their parents.

Harry fell to his knees, streams of tears falling down his face, "I remembered what you said to me, all those years ago. I protected them as best as I could, though two of them are badly injured. I hope you can hear this even if you aren't real."

"I'm sure, they know how much you love them" said a voice from behind him. It was Dumbledore.

"I know, it's just I really miss them" Harry said and Dumbledore simply stated," I know. Now Harry do you know what this mirror shows?"

"It shows me, my brothers and sisters and our parents" replied Harry.

"It shows us what we most desire, no more, no less. Now Harry I must ask you not to look for this mirror again. It does not show what want it to show."

"You're wrong professor, it has shown me what I want. I now know what they looked like."

Dumbledore looked startled at this, "Very well Harry, but all the same I must ask you, not to look for it again. Now let's leave this room."

"Alright" Harry said and started walking out of the room but then collapsed crying. "I'm sorry Harry" said Dumbledore softly and led Harry to the hospital wing.

A few days after being released from the hospital wing, Harry picked up a note from Mr Jordon that said, _'when he wakes, the phrase, V has come to will be, to you via your phone.'_

A few weeks later, James Jack woke from his coma…


	7. Chapter 6-AwakeningWorrying News

Chapter 6- Awakening/Worrying News

March 1996, a young man had just woken up from a nightmare about events that had happened over the past five years of his life. He was in a massive sweat and he decided to take a shower. When he went back to bed, his wife was awake looking concerned yet sympathetically at him. She had silvery blonde hair and was a year younger than him. It was hard to believe that he was only fourteen and she was only thirteen.

"Nightmare?" asked Gabrielle with a strong French accent, her voice full of concern. "Yeah, I keep thinking about those weeks when I lost my arm and gained this" pointing at the piece of shrapnel jutting out of his head, the right hand side of his forehead to be specific. She got out of bed, only covering herself with a transparent sheet. James Jack grinned but then frowned as he lost himself in memory.

January 2nd, 1992

He woke up hearing music. He had no idea where he was as his vision was very blurry but most of the room seemed to be white. He listened to the music as closely as he could and realised that the song that was being played on the radio was called 'The Man Who Sold The World' and he then noticed his vision improve slightly. He thought he was in a hospital but couldn't confirm this. He was proven right a moment later, when he saw the outlines of two nurses and saw their uniforms. He looked around and saw that one of the nurses went to get something. The nurse returned with a vase of white and red Lilies. The nurses then changed the catheter and one of them went away to dispose of the full one. The other nurse was about to leave when the young man groaned.

She asked in a language he didn't understand, "Are _you okay? Can you hear me?"_ and he groaned a bit further. She ran out of the room, knocking over some trays in the process, calling in the same language, _"Doctor! Doctor!"_ before he faded back into unconsciousness.

March 1996

He smiled as she practiced ballet in front of him. The grace of her moves and her poses just completely mesmerised him.

"Liking what you see?" asked Gabrielle, a grin on her face which sort of confused him until he looked at his crotch and gave a massive grin. "Must be if that's the reaction" he cheekily responded. "Are you thinking about what's happening in Britain?" asked Gabrielle, with sympathy in her voice. "Yeah. Over there no one in the British ministry believes that Voldemort is back and think that Harry is making it all up although I think some simply do not want the truth getting out. The public I'm not sure about either, they seem split and unsure of themselves. It seems to me that if things either stay the way they are or events get worse then there will an all out confrontation." He finished by taking a few deep breaths.

"Well, what will happen when that time comes?" asked Gabrielle. "I don't want to be in a country where the institutions are fundamentally corrupt. I told you before I want to build my own nation but I never told you why. I want to build my own nation so I can't be shackled by the systems of the British Ministry or Dumbledore by extension" said the young man with an undercurrent of bitterness.

Just then a phone began to ring and the young man picked it up.

"James Jack Potter. Are you there?" asked Mr Jordon. "Yes, I'm here" replied James Jack.

"You know when you said to me that you wanted to build a nation? Floo back to 12 Grimuald Place so we can discuss that and we also need to talk about Operations Alarich, Armistice and Diamond Dogs."

January 5th 1992. 3 days after awakening.

"Can you hear me?" asked a Doctor that he couldn't see for he had yet to open his eyes. The Doctor once again asked "Can you hear me?" and this time James Jack opened his eyes. "Nod if you can hear me" and James Jack Potter nodded albeit clumsily. "Good" started the doctor in a pleased voice before turning really serious, "Look up, please" and James Jack did so and the doctor said once more in a pleased voice "Very good."

At that moment, a face familiar to James Jack walked into the room, "James Jack, nice to see you're awake. Do you know where you are?" James Jack nodded then shook his head, unable to speak. "I take that to mean you know where you are but you don't know where you are? Nod if I am correct." James Jack nodded. "You are in a hospital in Cyprus and I'll let the doctor continue from here but I'll still be here to give you any support you need." Mr Jordon gestured for the doctor to continue. "I would like you to be calm and try not to panic. You have been in here for quite some time. Yes, yes, you would like to know how long. I'm afraid it's been nine weeks" said the doctor.

James Jack started panicking and the doctor told him to calm down. James Jack became angry but both Mr Jordon and the doctor restrained him while the nurse came over and injected anaesthetic. As he was being restrained, he heard the doctor repeatedly and firmly tell him to calm down. Eventually he passed out due to the anaesthetic taking effect.

9th January 1992. 1 week after awakening.

The doctor and Mr Jordon were talking about something which James Jack Paz Potter could not hear. Mr Jordon turned his head and said something to the doctor which once more James Jack could not hear. Both men came over and James Jack noticed that the nurse was doing a lot of adjustments and then sat down, smiled at him and held him, trying to give him comfort and reassurance although he had no idea why. He would find out soon enough why.

"Let's get you up" said the doctor and Mr Jordon and the nurse lifted him so he could sit up right. "That's good" said the doctor with a pleased voice and then proceeded to bring some kind of screen that was used to light up X-rays, although James Jack had no idea what it was called. "We've been maintaining your muscle mass through massages and various therapies. Now I must ask you to remain calm and patient. There is plenty of time." The doctor then went to a tray and picked up three X-rays then returned to his previous position and put up an X-ray showing the chest. "The blast severely injured you. Your body got imbedded with over one hundred and eight foreign bodies, most of which were located near your heart" the doctor gestured to the body, "And in your head" gesturing to the forehead. "In addition to shrapnel, there were fragments of human bone and human teeth. Most of it was removed but some of it could not be removed." The doctor then put up another X-ray, this time showing James Jack's skull. He saw a piece of shrapnel protruding out of his skull and his heart began to race.

"We could not give you an MRI scan, the metal you see." He paused and took a sip of water, "Nor can we remove the piece of shrapnel from your head. If we did, it would most likely cause a brain haemorrhage." The doctor then slowly picked up a third image and James Jack felt Mr Jordon squeeze his shoulder, trying to give him reassurance. "You'll want to be prepared for this next one. It will most likely affect you" said Mr Jordon in a sombre tone. "Indeed, you'll need to get used to what you're about to see" said the doctor and then he put the final image up. It was James Jack's upper body and to James Jack's horror, he was now missing his left arm. "It's better if you look down at your arms, so you get used to the sight." He looked down, his body starting to shake; he turned his head to right arm. His heart started pounding even faster as he shifted his head to look at his left arm. He raised it but knew there was no point as he saw the arm below the elbow was missing. Once more, he started struggling and they had to give him another dose of sedatives to knock him out.

December 23rd 1991, Hogwarts Castle

Harry James Potter was not feeling happy this day. He wanted to be by himself for a few hours. He could only imagine what things were like on Private Drive. He had found somewhere private so he could escape everyone's gazes for a while. He found it uncomfortable with all the attention that being 'The Boy Who Lived' gave him. He often wondered what Samuel, who he knew as Mr Jordon back in primary school, thought about the relationship between him and the wizarding world.

Harry was sobbing silently. He missed his brothers and sisters, he missed his parents. He just didn't want to be 'The Boy Who Lived' anymore. He began writing in a diary that Samuel had given him prior to his departure from platform nine and three-quarters. In it, he talked about how two of his sisters had gone to Romania, his dreams about the redheaded girl from when he had his first encounter with the Weasley family and events on Private Drive.

He later received some letters from Holly and Rose, Emma and Samuel. The letter from Holly and Rose was talking about Romania and how interesting it was and what it was like hanging around with Ginny Weasley. It also talked about where Charlie Weasley, Ron and the twins older brother who lived there, worked with dragons. They said there were many breeds of dragon, including Hungarian Horntails and Swedish Short-Snouts.

The letter from Samuel simply stated that there was no change in James Jack's condition from the last time they had spoke. Harry Kaz however had recovered from his shock like state a few days after Samuel had talked to Harry, Holly and Rose through the speaker phone that Samuel had given Hagrid.

The letters from Emma were making it seem as if they were barely coping due to the situation with Harry Kaz and James Jack. On top of that, none of the Potter's at Private Drive had seen Samuel since after he had gone to Private Drive the day after the attack that brought them to this point. Harry knew that Samuel was keeping one eye on Holly and Rose and the other on Harry Kaz and James Jack Paz. Harry came to the conclusion that either Samuel thought the remainder were safe or that Samuel had put safeguards in place to make sure that Emma, James, Beth, Michael and Lily Alice were safe.

Harry then realised that he had been in the same spot for some time and that he had also been crying. Wiping away his tears, he had to be strong and not be seen as weak, for his brothers and sisters. He left the spot he had been sitting at and left to have some dinner.

October 31st – 1st November 1991- James, Lily Alice, Emma, Michael and Beth- Halloween Night and Following Day

"So everyone knows what they're doing?" asked Mr Jordon. Every one of the pupils helping out from his class replied in the affirmative. The school was holding a Halloween fete and the Head teacher had asked teachers from every class to try and get as many of their pupils to help out as possible. Most from Mr Jordon's class helped out due to the fact that Mr Jordon's Persuasiveness and promise to do something extra special before breaking up for the Christmas holidays and other.

James was tasked with offering drinks at one of the tables while Emma was to offer food at the table next to the drinks. Lily Alice meanwhile was helping out Mrs Holliday with the raffle. Michael was tasked with encouraging people to go for the silent auction and Beth was working with Julia and some other pupils on a Halloween themed play. Harry Kaz, James Jack and a few of their friends were making sure that people who paid to see the play got in and those who hadn't paid got tickets before they went in.

"How's things?" James asked Emma. "Quiet. Most people are doing the silent auctions, the raffle or have gone to see Beth and Julia's play" replied Emma, who then let out a yawn, "I was busy but now I'm bored." Neither of them spoke to each other for a few minutes, serving food and drink to people but then things quieted down again and James spoke, "What do you think they're doing for Halloween at Hogwarts?" "I assume they'll do something to commemorate what happened ten years ago" replied Emma. "Well, it's not like Harry is fighting trolls or that Holly and Rose are letting him get away with it? It's not like he's gone into some girls toilets, has he. He would tell us, besides, I don't see him doing that" said James. Lily Alice then joined them, the raffle having finished a few minutes earlier and she overheard the conversation, "What. Harry fighting a troll in a girl's bathroom, yeah right. Besides if he does, I'm going to shout at him so much he'll deliberately want to make himself deaf. Won't matter to me if he does fight a troll or not."

It was a while later when Michael joined them. The silent auction had finished and everyone was done with what they had been doing except Beth, who was still performing but was due to finish any minute. Harry Kaz and James Jack had gone off to look at the bonfire which was for pupils who wanted to keep the Halloween celebrations going for a while longer.

James, Emma, Lily Alice, Michael and Beth, who had now finished the Halloween play, however decided that they did not want to risk Uncle Vernon's wrath by not waking up on time to do chores. They snuck leftover food into food bags they had brought with them, including pizza, various chicken pieces, assorted sandwiches, chips, potato wedges and various sweets. They knew the food wouldn't last long but it would keep them going if Uncle Vernon decided to withhold food from them for a few days.

They got back to Private Drive and turned in for the night. However before they fell asleep, they heard a loud bang that they assumed was a large amount of fireworks going off.

The following morning saw the five of them woke up tired but as soon as the Dursleys breakfast was done cooking and given to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, the Potters realised something was wrong. Emma wrote her response to Harry's letter and sent Hedwig off before that realisation hit her. Harry Kaz and James Jack had not returned last night and most of them were now having bouts of panic, which wasn't noticed by the Dursleys. Then almost an hour later, the door bell rang and Petunia went to answer the door.

"Of course you can, make sure they're back in a couple of hours" said Aunt Petunia to an unknown someone. Emma and James were the first to see the unknown someone. "Hello James and Emma" said Mr Jordon, who looked exhausted, "Are the other three around?" Emma and James got concerned when he did not mention Harry Kaz or James Jack. Also concerning was the appearance of a pair of police officers behind him, a female and a male.

Mr Jordon had informed Petunia of the situation as she started making preparations for the eventual return of Harry Kaz and James Jack.

The group was at a restaurant for breakfast, which happened to be on a quiet period and made it easier for the matter about to be discussed openly. "Right," began Mr Jordon, "You five remember what we did last night?" The five Potters nodded. "Did any of you hear a loud bang?" asked Mr Jordon. Emma spoke up, "We all did" and James added, "We thought it was fireworks that went off simultaneously." The female police officer took over from Mr Jordon, "At eleven to eleven last night an explosion occurred, about seven miles from your school, several people were killed or injured..." Mr Jordon took over from the female police officer, "Harry Kaz and James Jack were seriously injured in that explosion. We don't know the reason why this has occurred." Mr Jordon took a bite out of his breakfast and a sip of water before resuming, "If you want, we can take you to see Harry Kaz for a bit." After general agreement, they were taken to a hospital where they would see Harry Kaz. "Okay shall we follow you to the hospital then?" asked Mr Jordon. Mr Jordon took some of the siblings in his car while the remaining two were taken in the back of the police car. They would be shocked by what they saw.

"Here we are. Now you need to be prepared for what you're about to see. It will probably shock you." Samuel got out of the car then opened the door for the two Potters in the back of the car before opening the passenger door for the one in the front. The small group walked to the hospital entrance where they met the other group. The male police officer spoke up, "Right, everyone ready to go in?" The Potters nodded nervously and the group proceeded into the hospital.

They were taken to a ward that was on one of the top floors of the main building and had only a few patients on the ward. They were taken to one of the patients near a window, whom as it turned out was Harry Kaz. Emma, James, Beth, Michael and Lily Alice all gasped in shock. Harry Kaz had his right arm and his left leg torn off. His eyes had also become a lot foggier and a lot glassier and he was staring just straight ahead. "What's wrong with him?" asked Michael. One of the doctors came over. He saw the tears in the eyes of the Potters and, in a northern accent, spoke to the group, "He's in shock. He's been like that since last night."

James noticed that the doctor had come from behind a set of curtains designed to give privacy to patients and saw a glimpse of a person. The person looked young but really bloodied and seemed to be in a deep sleep. Everyone else was focused on Harry Kaz so James quietly moved to the curtains. He peered through and what he saw shocked him even further.

He saw his brother being bandaged up, and had lots of scars and was badly burnt, which meant he was nearly unrecognisable. James also noticed a piece of shrapnel protruding from James Jack's skull. James then felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. It was only then that he realised everyone else had noticed him peering through the curtain. One of the people, who was attending to James Jack, opened up the curtain for the group. Lily Alice then moved to James Jack's left side where she saw another horrific injury, he was missing his left arm. She let out a gasp of shock, which the other siblings noticed and they promptly saw what had caused Lily Alice to gasp.

It was a few minutes later in a cafe inside the hospital where the group were now joined by Jamie, the class teaching assistant arrived. The two police officers had been asked by Mr Jordon to watch over for a little while, so the Potters and their favourite teachers could have a private chat. "You'll probably want to know why those men were bandaging up the face of your brother, am I right?" asked Mr Jordon, who sounded even more serious than when he was giving detentions at school. The five siblings nodded and Mr Jordon elaborated further, "Well since they were stabilised, I got some old friends of mine to help me out. I've come to the conclusion there are some people out there who know about you lot and wanted to start attacking some of you. Either because they've found out about you all and want to get rid of you all or the attack was actually meant to send a message to me. Our guess is that it's most likely both." "Why would someone come after you? To us, it makes no sense why they would attack our brothers if they were after you" said Michael, getting concerned for the welfare of himself and his siblings. "Do any of you remember watching 'Remembrance of the Daleks'?" asked Mr Jordon to which the Potter children nodded as they had been shown it by Mr Jordon. "Well one of the lines in that is very apt" he said and the Potter children waited for him to continue. "You can always judge a man by the quality of his enemies, and trust me, I have plenty of enemies."

It was a few minutes before he spoke again, "You should know that, except for a day prior to the term ending for Christmas, this will probably be the last time we meet for a while. Jamie will be around until the final day before Christmas holidays. In fact as soon as we've finished our visit here, we will be moving the two of them to a secure location tonight and before you ask, no I won't tell you where. That way, your brothers will be even safer." "So how long do you think they'll be away from us?" asked Lily Alice, with tears in her eyes and her head on Emma's shoulder. "I don't know how long but I will guarantee one thing; they will return and you will all need to be there for them. Now I think we should head upstairs so you can say goodbye and afterwards we can take you back home."

Later after they had said goodbye to Harry Kaz and James Jack and been returned to private drive, the five siblings were talking among themselves when James asked a question. "Who were the two police officers?" Michael told him about the male police officer, "He's a mate of Mr Jordon although because of the lives they lead, they rarely see each other more than a few times a year." Beth then told him about the female police officer, "She was supposed to be off for a couple of weeks, looking after her kids with her husband. From the way she described events at her home, her kids sound magical." James let out a loud yawn, the events of the previous two days starting to catch up with him before asking a follow up question, "What was her name?" "I think it was Katy Creevey." "I think that once we're done for the day we should go to sleep. We won't be helping ourselves or anyone else worrying about it" said Michael. They then went about their business for the day trying to get on with things as usual but there was now a nervousness that was in the air.

18th January, 1992. Two weeks and two days after awakening.

"Here we go" said the doctor removing the bandages off James Jack's face, his voice sounding professional. "There we are. Very good, your wounds have healed up nicely" the doctor said, still professional but now had a pleased tone blending with the professionalism. "To be honest, the bandages are more for your protection. From now on, your name is Ahab." Behind the doctor, there was the nurse but someone else had come into the room. This person did not look like either to be a member of staff or one of the patients. James Jack was watching the doctor with one eye and one eye on the scene unfolding behind the doctor.

The assassin was strangling the nurse with a wire and took her away from sight. The doctor was explaining more things to James Jack.

"Now, nine weeks ago you were caught in a attack. Your enemies are everywhere. You should be dead but you're not." The doctor paused to take a quick breath, "We don't have much time but I thought you would like to see your face before we get to business." James Jack tried to speak but couldn't. Thankfully the doctor gave him another option, "Nod, if you want to see your face" and the doctor picked up the mirror, anticipating the answer. A few feet away from the pair, the nurse had been killed and the assassin began moving towards her target.

James Jack nodded to the doctor, who then nodded. "Before that, you might want to see these" and the doctor gave him a pair of photos.

Next moment he was being shown what he looked like in a mirror. He saw his scars and the horn-like shrapnel protruding from his head. He was examining the image in the mirror when he realised something was wrong. The doctor lost his grip on the mirror and was forced to drop it as he was strangled to death. He drew a gun and tried to kill the assassin but couldn't. Instead he kicked James Jack off the bed but accidently threw his gun when he kicked James Jack off the bed. James Jack looked on helplessly as the doctor was killed by having his neck broken although he couldn't see anything beyond the legs. Suddenly he could see the nurse lying dead and the doctor's lifeless body suddenly dropped to the ground by the assassin. He followed the movement of the female assassin and then she was standing in front of him.

A voice came through on her radio but James Jack could not hear it but he clearly heard a response from her. "Not yet. There's a patient in the next bed. I think he saw my face." This was followed by the person on the other side of the radio giving instructions. The assassin understood this instruction and replied "understood" and she turned to James Jack. He saw the gun in front of him and tried to reach for it but couldn't. She was about to kill him with a knife she had drawn but she then kicked the gun. She noticed it on the floor, put away her knife and picked up the gun. She aimed at his head and it seemed she was about to do what the explosion should have done a few months ago; kill James Jack Paz Potter.

Suddenly, the assassin was attacked by a person who was bandaged up around his face and he was in hospital clothing. She was trying to throw him off her so she could kill James Jack. Eventually she did so and then pulled out a knife and looked ready to kill. The man with the bandaged face was thrown a fair distance and landed next James Jack. There were several objects lying around him and as the assassin got closer, he started throwing them at her. One of the objects thrown was a bottle filled with a flammable substance, drenching the female assassin in the fluid. Annoyed that the bandaged man was preventing her from killing her target, she threw the knife at the man. It hit his shoulder and for a moment he was incapacitated. She proceeded to move on her target, then picked him up and began strangling him. James Jack began to worry that he was going to die and he lost consciousness.

Suddenly he heard a woman screaming and realised that the screaming belonged to the female assassin. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the woman on fire. She was writhing about in agony, trying to quell the flames engulfing her. She collapsed onto the floor but then she raised her head and saw her target had recovered from her attack. In a last ditch effort to kill her prey, she started to crawl over to James Jack. However, the man next to James Jack had recovered and pulled out the knife from his shoulder. He threw the knife at her, hitting her left arm and she stalled her advance on her target. The momentary pause in her attack gave the bandaged man enough time to find more objects to throw at her. The first object thrown was another bottle that contained more flammable fluid. The bottle smashed open upon impacting her body and the fluid burned. She was now trying to quell the flames which were consuming her and starting to destroy her body. She was howling in pain and in an effort to get away, she smashed her way through a window and fell a great distance to the ground below. Death would not come her way tonight.

The man with bandaged face got up and checked his shoulder. Sensing he was alright, he looked out the window to assess the situation. He was worried for the safety of the boy that was now on the floor. "Time to go, Ahab", he said, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

"Who are you?" asked James Jack, who suddenly realised his voice sounded different from what it had originally sounded like.

"Who am I?" asked the unknown man before answering mysteriously, "You could say I'm an older you, only with different coloured eyes."

"Okay" replied James Jack with a raspy voice that also showed his confusion with the strangers answer.

"I'm guessing you're confused. I cannot give you any answers now but you'll get your answers in the future. For now though, you can call me Ishmael but now we need to hurry and get you and your brother out of here." Then he moved towards the door but noticed the boy had not really moved more than a few centimetres. "Do you need a little pick me up?" as he lifted him. James Jack nodded. Ishmael then pulled out a syringe filled with some kind of drug and injected it into James Jack's body. "Dioxin. It should get your body moving sooner or later. Preferably sooner. Now come on let's go" and Ishmael went to the doorway to keep a look out.

James Jack started to crawl towards the doorway and Ishmael noticed. "Come on, we don't have much time" said Ishmael. James Jack tried to stand on his feet, using a stool as support, but after trying to get up from his knees, he lost strength and crashed forwards onto the floor, the stool that was supporting him thrown to the ground behind him.

Eventually he reached the doorway where Ishmael was standing and Ishmael then moved into the corridor and commented, "Why hasn't the drug kicked in yet? Hopefully it should kick in soon" and proceeded to move up the corridor while James Jack moved slowly behind him, crawling along the floor.

"Let's take the stairs", Ishmael said as they were proceeding down the corridor but as they entered the waiting room of the level they were on, he realised that there was no improvement in James Jack. "Okay, you're not getting any better at the moment, so we're taking the lift down." Ishmael then proceeded to the entrance of a corridor and waited for James Jack to follow. James Jack, who was trying to catch up to Ishmael, started using the waiting room benches and a bin to support him until he fell over again, this time, taking the bin down with him.

Eventually James Jack did get to the start of the corridor and the two proceeded down the corridor.

However as they proceeded down the corridor, Ishmael suddenly stopped. In front of them, a boy was floating and he wore some kind of gas mask. He then started rising before popping out of view. Almost immediately, they heard the lift come up and stopped on their floor. As soon as the lift doors started to open, the lift exploded, hurling James Jack and Ishmael backwards with some force. As they landed back on the floor, James Jack broke his arm and banged his head. For a moment, colours looked faded to him before colours returned to normal.

James Jack turned his head to see Ishmael trying to extinguish the flames that were starting to engulf his body. A loud noise drew his attention back to the ruined and unusable lift in front of him. In front of them, out of the flames, a man made of fire began advancing on the pair of them. He appeared to be wearing a trench coat of some kind and his body at first glance, looked like it was embedded with shrapnel and rocks, however James Jack noticed that they were in fact bullets and that they were lodged into every part of The Man on Fire's body. In a matter of moments, the man on fire was almost right on top of them and then suddenly stop and his bright, glowing, fiery eyes appeared to examining the pair of people in front of him with great interest especially James Jack. In that moment, he was preparing to kill James Jack. Fortunately for James Jack, the sprinkler system kicked in and as the Man on Fire was about to strike, the water from the sprinklers caused him to smoke up and disappear as the fires on his body were quelled.

In that moment, Ishmael had recovered; the flames on his body extinguished and pulled James Jack from where the Man on Fire had been. "Come on. We need to keep moving and these stairs are no longer of use to us" Ishmael said, pointing to a collapsed ceiling and doorway and proceeded to explain how it got in that state. "Now, Ahab, the reason it's like that because you performed some accidental magic when you hit your head when you were thrown by the force of that blast. We didn't hear it happen because the noise from the lift was somehow louder. Don't ask me why. Now, let's move." He moved back through the corridor, forgetting to patch up James Jack. As James Jack moved through the corridor, he realised that his strength was starting to return but for the moment, he was made to walk on his knees and with his right arm broken.

As he left the waiting hall, he found that he could stand, albeit weakly and slowly began to move towards the other end of the corridor. "Good, the Dioxin is starting to take effect. Don't worry, just a little bit further until the end of the corridor" said Ishmael. As they were going down the corridor, James Jack spotted a poster for a game called 'Metal Walker Stealth' and that the games director was someone named 'Joachim Mogren' and James Jack thought _'That sounds good. I might try to play it once I get out of this hellhole'_. After a while, he reached the end of the corridor where Ishmael was waiting for him.

Ishmael then saw James Jack's injury and said to him, "Relax, this is just going to be slightly painful" and then proceeded to break the arm back into place. "Next time, you can do it yourself" he said to James Jack in a cold tone but given the situation, it was understanding. After all, it was a survival lesson that James Jack and all the other Potters had understood. Having been sitting for a moment, when a helicopter flew low and then hovered over the roof of one section the building. In that moment, the soldiers roped down, Ishmael and James Jack knew that it would be a long night.

Next moment, smoke was filling the corridor ahead of them and then lights were seen. Fortunately for them, there was a door nearby which lead into another room, which Ishmael decided to take and was followed closely by James Jack. On entering the room, James Jack was told to stay silent and to crawl along the floor. He immediately followed Ishmael towards all the hospital beds and in front of him was a patient who was trying to crawl out of the smoke and towards safety. In front of him, was a soldier in a gas mask. All of a sudden, Ishmael came along and shoved him underneath the bed in a hurry. Once underneath the bed, James Jack turned his head toward where the patient was. The patient stood up, begging for help and in response, the soldier started shooting him with silenced pistol. The patient fell to the floor but was still alive, which was noticed by the soldier, who promptly shot the patient in the back several times.

Checking to see that the man was dead, the soldier rolled him over. The man knowing he was discovered to be still alive, tried to plead for mercy and as he raised his arms, he was shot twice in the stomach and once in the head, finally killing him. The soldier then knelt down and started feeling under the bed for something. It was all touch and go for a moment as the soldier nearly touched James Jack and Ishmael, which could've ended any chances they had of surviving. As it was, the soldier picked up the dead man's identity badge, then lifted the man's face using his pistol and took a closer look. Once he lost interest, he moved away, dropping the dead man's head so that it looked directly at James Jack.

"Come on, time to move" said Ishmael who began crawling towards the door. James Jack was about to move when his leg was grabbed by another patient. This immediately let the soldier know someone was still alive and once he saw the patient, he shot him once in the back before dragging him away, the patient screaming for his life. A further four or five shots put an end to the screaming and snuffed out the man's life. The soldier then investigated the legs of James Jack but decided that they belonged to a dead man and moved on. James Jack then crawled over to the door and was waiting at Ishmael's signal.

Ishmael was witnessing a nurse and a patient trying to obtain help round the corner from where he and Ahab were. They were waving to the pilot of a helicopter on the other side of the window. The Helicopter then turned to it side to reveal another soldier wielding a machine gun, preparing to open fire. The nurse and the patient started to panic but then the soldier on the helicopter opened fire, riddling both nurse and patient with bullets. The nurse fell dead but the patient was still standing so the soldier once more fired. Unbeknownst to him however, a trio of soldiers had seen Ishmael watching the events and were coming to fire on him at point blank range and in the second hail of fire, once the patient fell on the second shot, the trio of soldiers were too, riddled with bullets. The lead soldier was killed instantly, the one to his left took the most bullets to his chest and died swiftly. The third died painfully and soundlessly, the first bullet that hit him left him unable to scream or produce any form of speech what so ever. Many of the other bullets ripped off his legs which meant that he would bleed to death, even without a final fatal wound. The final bullet struck him in way that meant his mouth would fill with his blood and would cause him to drown in it. This was mostly ignored by Ishmael and James Jack who wanted to stay alive and were proceeding to the windows.

"Remember Ahab, we need to get to end of this corridor" Ishmael said pointing their right and showed this was round the corner from where they just were, "and remember to keep out of the lights." They proceeded down the corridor and skilfully avoided the search lights and eventually the helicopter moved off. But James Jack was still about half way down the corridor when a patient back where they had come from emerged. Voices filled the corridor round the corner.

"Three men down, seems like friendly fire. By the looks of it, one of our own helicopter machine gunners shot them without seeing them."

"Sir, what about this patient? What should we do with him?"

"We've got our orders. No survivors. Now let's shoot this walking target practice."

The soldiers illuminated the man who was temporarily blinded by the lights but then recovered. He then got shot by the soldiers and was killed instantly. His body when it fell looked like it had been controlled by a puppet who then got really frustrated, such was the awkward position his body was in.

Ishmael was then forced to shout out to James Jack in order to get him to hurry up, "You need to sprint as fast as you can." James Jack promptly did so and both reached the end of the corridor where there was a male nurse holding the door for them. Knowing that the soldiers would be after them, the male nurse shut the metal door and locked it while Ishmael grabbed a tall, heavy metal storage locker and tipped it over so it could block the door. They paused to take a breather, thinking they were in no immediate danger. Their hopes were dashed when the soldiers started cutting their way through the door. In a panic, the male nurse began running up the stairs, while Ishmael, who was calmer and thinking much more clearly, directed James Jack to follow him down the stairs.

They were heading down the next flight of stairs when Ishmael saw that soldiers were heading up to where they were, so in a hurry, he told James Jack to follow him. As they headed back to the floor they had just come from, the male nurse who had headed upstairs was falling from the top floor and fell to the ground floor, dead. They made their way towards a bar door and another male nurse opened it up for the pair, almost as if they were expected, but since James Jack didn't speak Greek, he could only guess. Ishmael had seemingly made his way up to the front, so James Jack made to follow. After shoving some of the staff and patients so he could get a better view of what was happening, he was rebuffed by a nurse who told him to 'back off' and she pushed him backwards. When he tried to move forwards again, suddenly a bunch of bright lights shone on the hall full of people and gunfire started cutting down patients and hospital staff indiscriminately. James Jack turned only to have the other soldiers they had left begin firing at the people at the back. James Jack turned to his front, expecting to become mincemeat, only for Ishmael to drag him into the next room, where more patients were in beds. Ishmael closed the door behind them and then, a moment later the gunfire ceased.

"Hide under the beds" Ishmael told James Jack, and he went over to the beds on the other side of the room although he picked one relatively close to the door. James Jack then hid under the bed near the middle of the room on the same side of the room he was on. As he reached his chosen hiding spot, two soldiers came in, hunting down two survivors: them. The soldiers began a methodical search, as they searched behind the curtains and began mercilessly killing patients who were either asleep, unconscious or simply too ill to be moved. When one of the soldiers shot the patient above James Jack's head, the blood from the dead patient soaked through the bed in a matter of moments and began dripping onto James Jack's head. It seemed as though they were not being thorough enough for they completely failed to check under the beds. This was then confirmed when the soldiers began searching behind the last curtain where Ishmael was hidden under the bed there. Ishmael quietly slipped back outside the curtains, while the soldiers searched. The patient was more alert than the others and attempted to escape when he was shot repeatedly, his blood splattering all over the curtains and in his last gasps of life, he was dragging the curtain down and then it ripped from its frame and he fell, lifeless. Ishmael fortunately moved back under the bed before he could be discovered. The two soldiers, frustrated, returned to the corridor. Ishmael moved so he could hear what the two soldiers had to report.

"There was no sign of either of them."

"They were spotted coming through here. Check the bodies to see whether they are dead or not."

"Report in, Typhoon commander, what's your status" said a voice on the radio.

"This is typhoon commander, all witnesses eliminated; the two targets are still yet to be found."

"Unacceptable. I want you to take some soldiers and reinforce our efforts to find the other two. Some of soldiers have been frozen to death in liquid nitrogen. The losses must be replaced and make sure they are found and killed."

"Understood. Typhoon leader out."

"What our instructions, sir?"

"Okay you two and you two up the other end of this bloody corridor. Continue the search for the bodies. The rest of you come downstairs with me" and they departed. They would find an entire squad frozen with other frozen soldiers blown to pieces. It would later be attributed to a dead red-headed woman raising a shield and firing a few bullets and a young boy performing accidental magic and warping her shield so as to trap those soldiers in what would be a frozen grave.

Ishmael then moved back and started heading for door on the other side of the room and then he called out for James Jack.

"Hurry, this way." And he waited for James Jack to come out of his hiding spot and join him by the door.

"Crawl along the floor. Blend in with the bodies" said Ishmael to James Jack in a loud whisper indicating the need for silence. The blood stained corridor was nightmarish and the person who ordered the attack on the hospital was very twisted, especially for ordering the assassinations of two young boys. Up ahead, two soldiers were beginning to check the bodies for signs of life.

"Stay still. If you move, we're dead. And remember stay silent" Ishmael told James Jack, loudly to be heard by the young boy but quiet enough for the soldiers not to hear. The other pair of soldiers were closing up behind them.

The two pairs of soldiers were now grouped together and were now more relaxed but they didn't go away. One soldier noticed fluid gathered round his feet and James Jack saw that it was a combination of fluids from a burst catheter bag and Ishmael peeing very silently. The soldier simply kicked it away and James Jack looked away. Unfortunately, the soldier noticed the movement and indicated to his comrades that at least someone could still be alive. He shifted James Jack so that he was on his back and then the soldier turned on his gun mounted torch. It was enough to get some sort of reaction from James Jack who started panicking. It was fortunate for him and Ishmael that a third party decided to enter the scene.

The Man on Fire returned to renew his attacks on the pair of them and would not allow anyone else to kill them. The Soldiers, who had been about to kill James Jack, noticed this new threat and, rather than obey their orders, chose to attack this new threat. This was futile as when they fired their guns, the bullets were just seemingly absorbed into the monster's body. Seeing the bullets doing little harm, the soldiers resorted to using grenades, only for them to be absorbed as well, doing little harm to the man on fire. In desperation, a soldier equipped with a rocket launcher attacked and did nothing except force the fiery man to clench his stomach, as if he had eaten too much. In retaliation, the Man on Fire had launched a fiery projectile at the closest soldier, setting him alight. In pain and trying to put out the fire, the soldier fell out a window to his death. The remaining soldiers resumed fire in the hopes of doing something and meanwhile James Jack and Ishmael were starting to retreat back down the bloodied corridor. The Man on Fire noticed and began charging up an devastating attack.

Ishmael noticed the build up and ordered James Jack to get down on to his stomach, simultaneously doing so himself. James Jack did get on the floor but he was not immune to the Man on Fire's wrath. The bullets absorbed by the Man on Fire were used to horrifying effect. First, he crouched then he was clutching his stomach and building up energy. The build up of power was radiating so much that it could be felt by every single person in the building. Then he stood up and spread his arms, the blast sending bullets into the walls, the ceiling, the windows and into the soldiers, who were killed instantly and sent flying a short distance. Although Ishmael was uninjured, James Jack's injuries continued to mount as the blast broke his leg, imbedding bullets within the broken leg and his shoulder. The pair began running as best they could, although The Man on Fire began pursuing the two and it seemed that James Jack would die at the hands of the monster.

Fate or some other force at that moment decided to intervene, for a helicopter started attacking The Man on Fire, allowing James Jack to get further away from his pursuer. The Man on Fire absorbing the punishing volley of heavy machine gun fire from the gunner before the pilot pointed the helicopter in the direction of the Man on Fire. For a moment, James Jack and Ishmael wondered what would happen then. The Helicopter pilot unleashed a volley from the helicopters rocket launchers. The blast enveloped the Man on Fire and forced James Jack off his feet and Ishmael was knocked by the blast into the wall but aside from a few small bruises, Ishmael would be alright. James Jack's injuries would be aggravated by the pain of his crashing to the floor. It seemed that The Man on Fire was obliterated and the pilot hovered to see the results of his and his crew's actions. However, once the smoke cleared, the vengeful spirit was still in the same spot, the only things being destroyed was a portion of the corridor and the trench coat of The Man on Fire. In retaliation, The Man on Fire launched a destructive flaming projectile at the helicopter, instantly destroying it. James Jack used the Man on Fire's preoccupation with the helicopter to get some distance between himself and the seemingly unstoppable killing machine who was now pursuing him again and starting to catch up. Ishmael, who was further ahead of the two, had found a dead soldier's pistol, equipped with a silencer which was used to kill the gravely ill patients, and took aim at the monster coming up behind Ahab. James Jack seeing both Ishmael's preparation to shoot and sensing the beast coming behind him swerved to the left giving Ishmael a clear shot. Ishmael started shooting with no effect and although James Jack was now clear of his line of sight, the proximity of The Man on Fire was now starting to alarm Ishmael. Running out of bullets in the current magazine, Ishmael noticed a water pipe and prepared his shot. When The Man on Fire reached a certain spot, Ishmael shot the pipe. Not noticing the first drops of water, The Man on Fire only realised what was happening when he started steaming up and struggling with the water, he eventually disappeared in all the steam, allowing James Jack and Ishmael to catch a breather.

James Jack took the opportunity to break his leg back into place and Ishmael noticed, "That's right. Always take an opportunity to heal yourself, when you're in a safe spot or no-one's looking for you." The process was painful and unfortunately, the bullets in the leg and shoulder would have to remain for the time being.

After having had a short rest, the pair made their way to the barred door they had initially entered the corridor from. They then proceed to head downstairs then Ishmael decided to check out a room which had been the scene of such desperation earlier. Harry Kaz and Ishmael's wife had been discovered earlier in the room by the squad of now frozen soldiers and it was only through a series of accidents that saved their lives. The cold storage was liquid nitrogen, which had spilt onto the floor because of several gunshots. The sight of some blood on the wall indicated someone had been shot and the trail of it suggested that the person who was shot had survived. The markings in the floor indicated that this person was indeed Harry Kaz as it seemed his companion was wearing hospital slippers and he was not and only had his left leg.

"I think we're going to need to head downstairs in order to find your brother. Let's go."

They then headed downstairs and proceed through an emergency door. The trail led them down the hallway. Ishmael however sensed a soldier ahead and told James Jack to get behind cover. There was a pillar which James Jack hid behind while Ishmael hid behind a section of wall that had a few corners, enough to just about hide him. The soldier got closer and closer and then when he was close enough, Ishmael shot the soldier directly between the eyes. They proceeded down the hall to where the dead soldier's body had fallen. They paused at the body and Ishmael had picked up the gun which was just to the soldier's side. After giving it a quick check and removing the bullet from the chamber, Ishmael then proceeded to hand the pistol to James Jack.

"I know you've never handled a gun before but you're going to use one now whether you like it or not. So do try to remember what I tell you." And Ishmael then quickly taught James Jack how to use the pistol.

A blast of flame erupted behind them and was enveloping the corridor behind them. Ishmael instructed James Jack to shoot the fire extinguisher now caught behind the wall of flame which James Jack proceeded to do. The result was that the flames encroaching on the pair were extinguished and the following flames were held back by the extinguisher's contents.

Unable to go back now, the pair moved a short distance before getting into confrontation with a pair of soldiers who James Jack dealt with. Then more soldiers came along and while Ishmael was barely scratched, James Jack had received a couple of bullets, one to his shoulder and one to the general stomach area, which thankfully missed all the major organs.

As the soldiers approached the pair, they were wiped out by a pair of people behind them. After a moment the two pairs of people saw each other and James Jack saw a familiar face, his brother Harry Kaz. He ran to his brother and delivered a bone crushing hug to Harry Kaz who nearly toppled due to the loss of his leg and was barely balanced as he was holding onto James Jack with his only arm.

Ishmael and the woman who had been with Harry Kaz were also very well acquainted. As it turned out they were married. After a moment to rest and heal up, they proceeded to the reception area where more trouble would await them.

Ishmael, the redheaded woman and the two brothers were on top of the stairs in the reception. Ahead of them were numerous enemy soldiers. In what appeared to be a sheer fit of idiocy, Ishmael came up with an idea that seemed insane at the time.

"Honey, what are you going to do?" asked the redheaded woman.

"I'm going to cause a distraction and you're not gonna like it. When it happens, be prepared." And he removed the silencer from his pistol and threw it so it would attract attention, which it did. Then he ran into the open view of the soldiers, firing his gun as he did so. The soldiers returned fire and Ishmael did a dramatic leap off the stairs and out of sight. A soldier then ran to where Ishmael had been a second ago.

The woman then knew what to do. Telling James Jack to be ready to carry his brother, she readied herself to carry Harry Kaz and then as she prepared to kill the first soldier, one of squad mates joined him. She told James Jack to kill the first soldier while she dealt with the second. This, they accomplished by shooting the pair in the head, killing the two soldiers instantly.

James Jack felt nauseous and excited at the same time almost as if there were several personalities within him at the same time. But there was no time to dwell on why that was now; they needed to escape immediately. They went over to the other side of the balcony overlooking the reception and saw that soldiers were climbing the stairs to search for the three of them. They dropped down to the reception and eliminated the few guards blocking their exit. However they were forced to hide when the other soldiers returned from their search.

However things turned deadly in the next moment when James Jack sensed something behind him and then everyone turned to look at the stairs. The Man on Fire had returned once more to kill its prey. The gas-mask child was in front of the man on fire then suddenly disappeared when the soldiers started shooting. The three just looked on as The Man on Fire started picking off the soldiers one by one until he had absorbed enough bullets for a massive attack. He crouched, clutched his stomach and continued to absorb bullets.

The trio were thankful they were behind some cover as the force of the blast unleashed killed all the remaining soldiers in room. The Man on Fire then turned his attention on them.

"Oh shit" the redheaded woman said as she noticed the Man on Fire come towards them.

They proceeded towards the exit when they realised that the entrance was blocked with the wreck of the destroyed helicopter that the Man on Fire. They then all sensed something coming from behind the wreck and promptly dived out of the way. The wreck was shoved forward by a massive armoured fighting vehicle and then swarms of soldiers moved forward to confront the Man on Fire. James Jack tried to warn the soldiers that it was pointless but Harry Kaz put his only hand around his mouth and told him to shut up.

James Jack then sensed a presence behind him and caught a glimpse of the gas mask child before he popped out of view. Then the child reappeared above the ruined helicopter and raised it like it was a piece of paper and then the rotor started moving. The soldiers then saw the helicopter wreck and panicked. However the soldiers were all killed by the helicopter wreck's rotor, the soldier's bodies ripped to shreds and then the rotors stopped. A soldier who survived attempted to flee but the gas mask child sensed him and crushed him using the helicopter remains. At that moment, the armoured fighting vehicle returned and shot several rounds at the Man on Fire, who simply absorbed the pounding it was given. The Man on Fire unleashed another blast which lifted the vehicle but didn't destroy it. The armoured fighting vehicle then simply ran over the Man on Fire stayed on him, giving James Jack, Harry Kaz and the redheaded woman a chance to escape the building. As they ran out of the building, there was a massive explosion which threw the trio to the ground and James Jack then blacked out and knew no more.

18th – 19th January. Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room.

" _Hello this is a wizarding news wireless breaking news story. This is your anchor, Timothy Birchbich. In the last few hours, a muggle hospital in Cyprus has been attacked by muggle forces. While this is not considered news worthy by us witches and wizards, there were massive occurrences of accidental magic."_

Almost the entire house of Gryffindor were huddled around the various wizarding radios. Around one of those radios was Harry, Holly, Rose, Ron and Hermione.

"Do you think it's to do with - you know- them?" asked Holly hesitatingly.

"I think so. I mean Sam never actually told us where he was keeping them did he?" Harry replied, his face a mask to all but Holly and Rose. Ron and Hermione while able to read Harry's emotions at time, weren't always able to read them all the time. Then Ron interrupted them to say there was more on the Wizarding News Wireless.

"Guys, there's more" Ron said and he turned up the volume on the Wizarding radio.

" _There are lots of blasts going on. For more on this, we'll go to our correspondent live on the scene, Aramis Kulber."_

" _Thanks Tim. Yes multiple fires have appeared around the building and some wierd muggle device has crashed to the ground. It was floating in the air then crashed. We do not know the name of this object but it seems to be called a heliwopter. We have no idea why there were big bursts of accidental magic but we have talked to a Cypriot Ministry spokesperson who clarified that no witch or wizard from Cyprus has entered that healing place and they have detected no muggleborns from their country to have entered the building."_

" _Aramis, have they acknowledged the possibility that it could be someone from abroad?"_

" _Yes they have, although no records exist to suggest where this or these people may have come from. The rumour is though they are British. It seems that who or whom these people are, they were brought here secretly."_

" _Aramis, thank you. We're going to be talking to an muggle analyst. Hello Mr Dagenburm..."_

"I think that's our brothers then." Said Rose a bit grumpily.

"And the worst thing is we don't know whether they're dead or alive, However, I sense they're alive." Said Harry.

"I wonder if the news has reached your brothers and sisters back where you live?" asked Hermione.

"We sure hope so. We sure hope so" said Harry solemnly.

As it so happened they had.

18th – 19th January 1992. 4 Private Drive.

The Dursleys were in their living room listening to what they thought was the only working radio in the house. However as it turned out, James had managed to fix up a few of the radios in the house using components of other radios and pieces of salvaged radios he got from the scrap yard.

James had a passion for art and building things in general. He had made lots of things by the time he was nine and sold many of them to get extra money so he could buy one or two extra pieces of food. He, by his very nature, was a survivalist. All the Potters were, it was just they all went about it differently. They all generally remained quiet when in the Dursleys presence but when away from them, the methods varied greatly. Michael got lost in history books. Holly and Rose viciously pranked anyone who they felt had wronged them. Emma and Harry generally tried to keep out of trouble but Harry would step in to protect Emma if she was getting attacked. Lily was typically ignored as she was the smallest and could easily get away from harm. Harry Kaz and James Jack were nearly always in fights when they were confronted, even against boys more than twice their size.

The Potter siblings also had their own ways to keep themselves occupied whenever they didn't have chores at the Dursleys or at Mrs. Figgs. Holly and Rose played pranks on unsuspecting people regardless of whether they deserved it or not. Michael went to the local library. Emma attended an after school club for cooking class and Lily always looked in abandoned magazines looking at various beauty articles and bizarre real life stories. Harry and James Jack liked looking at various defence articles. Beth meanwhile attended a drama class with their friend Julia. And Harry Kaz, well, he liked chatting up all the girls at school to the point that when some of the girls got upset at his behaviour, they went to Harry or James Jack. To say stern words were said was probably an understatement when these incidents occurred.

The Potters had gathered around James' radios and had been listening to the unfurling nightmare with rapt attention although they didn't immediately grasp its significance until a letter came from Harry the following day. The news that day was just that of pure horror. They heard a hospital in Cyprus had been attacked and massive fires were erupting all over. There had been also a report of a massive shockwave that had temporarily disrupted electrical systems on nearby army bases on the island. It seemed armed men were sent to quell a threat of some kind and people were being killed regardless of who they were. However the news also mentioned survivors escaping the wreck of the building.

18th-19th January 1992, Hospital Front Entrance, Cyprus

James Jack slowly came to and witnessed the building on fire. Advancing upon him was the man on fire and James Jack began moving backwards and found a small submachine gun. Having seen what happened earlier the best James Jack could hope for was to delay the monster but it would do no good regardless. He shot all the bullets but they did nothing to hinder the beast about to envelope him in the flames of its body. Suddenly an ambulance rammed the Man on Fire at full speed and slammed him into a wall. The ambulance reversed and the passenger door was opened to reveal Ishmael as the driver.

"Get in, NOW!" he ordered. James Jack turned to see the redheaded woman bring along Harry Kaz to the ambulance and she quickly dragged James Jack to his feet. They all ran as best they could and got in the ambulance, James Jack taking the passenger seat and Harry Kaz and the woman getting in the back. They turned to leave and The Man on Fire had recovered from the slam. He managed to rip the rear doors of the ambulance at range and launched a burst of bullets that nearly killed both the redheaded woman and Harry Kaz but miraculously all the bullets either missed or caused flesh wounds. As they were leaving the premises, ambulances, fire fighting vehicles and armed police came onto the scene and Ishmael had to swerve between all the vehicles heading to the blood bath. The Man on Fire just got even angrier and started causing more destruction.

They went quite some distance away when vehicles that had gone to the hospital were being flung towards them in a last ditch attempt to kill them. They could tell The Man on Fire was pissed off but then they saw a roadblock ahead. It was the same armed men who had tried to kill them earlier but Ishmael rushed it with ease. They drove a bit more before a armed helicopter showed up in front of a tunnel. It opened fire knocking out Ishmael and taking out James Jack's right eye. It also wounded Harry Kaz scarring his left cheek.

"Take the wheel, you're going to have to do first driving experience here unfortunately" shouted the woman.

James Jack took the wheel and drove as best he could and they entered a tunnel which offered cover from above. The helicopter now behind them fired many missiles and destroyed any form of retreat they had, they could only go forwards. They drove for a little while longer before exiting and headed up a small hill at speed and jumped slightly as they raced down the hill. At the bottom was another roadblock, Armed with heavy Machine guns they opened fire at the ambulance. A small bump in the road meant they jumped again, began rolling over, killing the soldiers at the roadblock and crushing their guns. They continued rolling and eventually everyone on the crashing ambulance fell unconscious.

April 1996

"It seems that Dumbledore has been chased out of Hogwarts. The So-called High inquisitor has taken over and it seems everything is on the move now" said Gabrielle, reading the paper on the bed, not bothering to put a top on.

"Dumbledore is a fool who may not look intimidated but he is. Samuel's plan is to make sure everyone stays on side at this precarious time and deny Voldemort what he seeks" replied James Jack who was still laying in bed, stroking Gabrielle's back.

"And they're not aware you're not at Hogwarts?"

"They don't know a thing. They think the double is the real me. All of it will have to come out at some point but until then, I'm happy."

"Tell me what happened after you crashed that ambulance?" asked Gabrielle sincerely.

"Later, my sexy beautiful wife. Why don't you let me take care of you in the meantime?" replied James Jack seductively even as he began pulling Gabrielle on the bed and started kissing her stomach and began kissing further down her body.

January 19th 1992. Somewhere in Cyprus near destroyed roadblock.

James Jack awoke to find himself upside down in the passenger seat and realised Ishmael was missing from the driver's seat. It took him a moment to realise Harry Kaz was struggling moving in the back, various pills and fluids making the roof, which was now the floor, very slippery and various medical tools cutting Harry Kaz all over. James Jack took off the seatbelt, dropping with a thump and crawled to the back where he dragged Harry Kaz out and began walking in a random direction when two people came along. It was Mr Jordon and Jamie, the teaching assistant.

"Hurry get on" Mr Jordon shouted to James Jack. The helicopter from earlier was now encroaching on the group and was approaching fast. However a huge flaming whale appeared from behind the helicopter and enveloped it in flame, exploding seconds after the jaws slammed shut. Behind the resulting smoke, now approaching was the Man on Fire, riding a flaming horse that was flying through the air.

"What the fuck!" said a shocked Jamie.

"Just get Harry Kaz on your horse" replied Mr Jordon. Jamie promptly took Harry Kaz, put him at the front of the horse, got on and began galloping off.

"GET ON NOW" shouted Mr Jordon at James Jack, who promptly took the hint to get on the back of the horse.

"You going to have to use the shotgun. I know you've never used it but you're going to have to. Also it will take a few moments to reload pick your moment carefully."

They were galloping as fast as they could but The Man on Fire was gaining fast. They went through some woods; The Man on Fire was launching projectiles that either missed or grazed his prey and James Jack only slowing down the beast's horse with the shotgun blasts. After losing him for a moment, the pursuit continued with largely the same results until the group were able to lose the monster.

The rain began to pour and while everyone was breathing a sigh of relief, the thunder had started and was getting louder until lightning started striking. The four were about to cross a bridge when a lightning bolt struck the bridge and destroyed it, causing them to fall to the watery depths below.

They eventually made their way out of the water and began organising themselves to head to the nearest port. Unbeknownst to everyone except James Jack, the Man on Fire observed the group getting out the water. James Jack was focused so much on the Man on Fire that he nearly missed what Mr Jordon said.

"Right, let's get back on the horses and we need to head to the nearby port. We have a ship to catch."

After realising he was being told to get on the horse, he moved to get on and while he got on the horse, the rain reached the Man on Fire and when James Jack looked at his position again, all that was left was smoke and steam. They proceeded to head down the road to the port while they were being filled in on what had happened while they were away from the world.

"So Harry has apparently fought a troll and he's taken part in his first quidditch match. Rose and Holly are reserves on the team. Everyone else back at Private Drive has been very worried about you two. They're wanting you back as soon as possible and I don't think tonight has helped their worries. Certainly won't help Harry, Holly and Rose. I'm sure they've deduced you're here even though they can't confirm it. We'll get the ship ready and we'll find a place to stay the night and we'll give them a call around lunchtime."

Lunchtime 19th January, Port Hotel, Cyprus

"Hello Mrs Dursley, Mr Jordon here, I was just wondering if you can put Emma, Michael, James, Lily and Beth on the phone for a while. I've got a surprise for them."

"Yes of course, Vernon isn't here at the moment, he's got extra work to do and Dudley is back at Smeltings. I'll call them here"

After a few moments waiting,

"Hello, Mr Jordon. How are you? Do you know what's happening with James Jack and Harry Kaz?"

"Hello Emma, funny you should mention them"

Mr Jordon turned to the two boys next to him,

"All yours boys"

They picked up the phone and after composing themselves spoke to Emma.

"Hello Emma" they both said. One spoke raspily and the other spoke with his breath hitching.

"Oh my God. Kaz? Jack? Is that you?"

"Yes Emma, it's us. We're alive don't you worry" replied James Jack while Harry Kaz took time to compose himself.

"What the hell has been happening with you two?"

"We've just escaped an attempt on our lives. We're on Cyprus by the way"

"So all that violence being reported at that hospital, I'm guessing you're the survivors they're looking for?"

Harry Kaz took over, having regained his composure.

"I didn't realise we'd become part of the news."

"Yes it's been widely reported since late last night. The people who I'm guessing were trying to kill you then tried killing the reporters because there was no new information for some time until midnight when the attackers fled."

"We'll try not to make the news again anytime soon. Anyway we should call Harry, let him know we're alright."

"Of course. The others know you're alright now they have been listening to us and they do have tears in their eyes. Anyway let Harry, Holly and Rose know you're alright and we'll see you when you two get back"

"Goodbye for now, Emma"

"Goodbye for now Kaz. Goodbye for now Jack."

The call ended and the four ate lunch getting to speed on wider events. Afterwards Mr Jordon phoned Hagrid at Hogwarts, who managed to find Harry, Rose and Holly on a cliff by the black lake. They came to Hagrid's hut where they were given the phone and spoke to Samuel first."

"Hello Harry, Holly and Rose, How are you?"

"We're good. We understand you have a couple of people you want us to talk to quickly?"

"I do as a matter of fact. I'll just leave you to it" saying that to both the triplets and the two boys next to him

"Hello you three. It's been a while, hasn't it?" said James Jack.

"Jack? Kaz? What on earth has happened to you?" asked Harry.

"We heard about an attack on a hospital in Cyprus over the wizarding news wireless" said Holly.

"Naturally, we assumed you were there, and consequently were shit scared for you" said Rose.

"We're alive don't you worry. Now we'd rather tell the whole story for when we're all together again, if that's all right?" replied Harry Kaz.

"Of course, you can tell us whenever you're ready to" said Harry.

Mr Jordon let the boys know they would have to go soon.

"I've just been told we'll have to leave soon so we might leave it here for now and we'll talk soon, okay?"

"Yes of course. We'll talk soon and you two..."

"Yes Harry?" the two asked together.

"Try not to get into any more trouble. Anyway goodbye you two. Talk to you soon" spoke the triplets, feeling happier than they had been in a long time and then the line went dead.

"Well we need to get on the ship soon, lets pack up get some snacks for the start of our journey home" said Samuel, looking at the ship outside, ready to take them home and the streets below bustling with tourism.

The Day after Harry, Rose and Holly Return from Hogwarts, June 1992

"So you've told us about your escape from that hospital. But there is still one thing bugging me" said a frustrated Harry.

"And what's that dear brother?" asked Harry Kaz.

"How the hell did you end in Albania for nearly 2 months?"

"Yeah, how did that happen? You were supposed to be a few days" continued Lily.

"Yeah about that..." said Harry Kaz, hesitating.

"We'll be telling that one tomorrow" continued James Jack with a smirk on his face.

"We'll be waiting for it" said James

They all left the park either frustrated at having to wait for the rest of the story or relieved that they didn't lose their voice after a day. On the far side of the park which the Potter's had just left were two kids who used to go to school with them.

"Have you noticed how two of them are named Harry and two of them are named James?" asked the first kid.

"Yes I have. It's almost as if whoever named them really could not think of another name to give them" replied the second kid.

"I just call them Jack and Kaz or Kazuhira now so I don't confuse myself."

"That's exactly what I do now, that way I know who is who. Mum's making burgers for dinner. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure."

The two kids left the park and headed home, just as Dudley and his friends entered the park intent on bullying some lone kid.


End file.
